Mathews Academy
by Kianney
Summary: A story about a young girl who becomes a spy but soon her entire world begins to crumble away when she finds out her boyfriend has been keeping the biggest secret of all time from her and doesn't even love her. But she is brave and strong and refuses to be pushed down by the very gang who had killed her father eight years before. I'd love feed back please. this is a book i wrote


_**THE GIRLS OF MATHEWS Academy HIGH**_

 _ **CHAPTER**_

 _ **ONE**_

I opened one eye and looked at my alarm angrily. Groaning I sat up and slammed my hand down on the alarms 'shut up' button, before swinging my legs around and climbing unwillingly out of bed. I'd sighed, annoyed as I slip on our hideous uniform and ran in and out of the bathroom. I had hardly even heard my mother shout goodbye as I ran out the front door in a hurry. "Bye!" I'd called over my shoulder already half way down the drive way. I waved at my best friend next door wildly running quickly to jump into her brother's BMW.

The drive to school was short and silent as usual. Beverley (My best friend) and I were soon standing outside the schools bright red fencing. Beverley had grabbed my wrist to tug me in and out of the children that surround the corridors. We finally stop when we reach our other friends. Alley was retying her thin brown hair, Annika was obviously boring her about her weekend. I don't pay much attention either and sigh with a little relief when the bell rings. Beverly and Alley had gone their separate way at the first staircase leaving

"Are you okay?" Annika asked I raised one eyebrow at her in question "You're quiet" she explained quickly. I didn't know what is wrong with me, she was right though I was being rather quiet but I just smiled at her and nodded. We walked quickly up the last staircase trying to make sure we would beat our horrible teacher Mr Alistair to class. I paid no attention to the buzz of my class mates around me as we lead into the ice cold class room. I'd taken my seat silently as Mr Alistair walked in, wearing a horrid sweater with a pair of grey pants and snake skinned shoes, that made me want to gag. Toby (a boy I've known for about three years) took his seat next to me still talking to his friend Andy across the class room. Mr Alistair slammed his hands down hard on his desk top bringing our class to silence.

"Well I trust you won't be talking for the rest of my lesson" he said firmly looking at the boys he'd seen talking. I was almost already drifting to sleep and we hadn't even started writing down notes, with words that made no sense in my brain. Mr Alistair set up the screen for us to get started. For all I cared they could have been in German or Chinese because I didn't understand them anyway. My leg bounced as I fought to stay awake until break. "Hey?" someone hissed in my ear from behind me, I knew who sat there and I know his voice so I didn't have to turn around, to know Johnny was the one trying to get my attention. I dropped my pen onto my desk and swivelled slowly around to look at Johnny, whose dark eyebrows were raised making his bright grey eyes look bigger. I couldn't help but smile at him no matter how hard I tried to keep my mouth from twitching.

"What's wrong?" I'd asked looking at him with as bored an expression as I could manage. He gave me the same smile he gave all the girls, the one with the dimples that makes every girl want to giggle. He lent back in his chair with his hands folded behind his head. I'd looked at him waiting for him to say something but he just stayed like that occasionally rocking back on his chair as he watched me. I rolled my eyes at him after a while and swivelled in my chair again. I'd caught Annika's eye she gave me this smile and I knew she just saw what happened but Johnny was still watching me so I'd just shrugged and turned back to my notes. Finally the bell freed us, no one bothered to wait for Mr Alistair to dismiss us and instead everyone just stormed out.

Johnny was by my side before I had even gotten up. I slipped my blazer on and almost gaped as he picked up my bag for me. Annika made this squeaky excited sound as we passed her slowly. Johnny walks with me behind the rest of the class. "So I was thinking" Johnny started almost making me jump I looked at him out the corner of my eye and waited for him to keep talking. "We should go to the dance this weekend together." he said slowly but confidently. I froze for a moment then continued walking, I didn't really have any feelings for Jonny but I had no partner for the dance so I'd figured perhaps it would be a good idea to act as though I did. I'd smiled slowly up at him and pretended to think a little, and as we stopped outside our next class I nodded slowly "I guess" I'd said casually. Jonny smiled back and put our bags down slowly before he ran to catch up with his friends.

"You're going to the dance with Jonny?" Annika had asked looking at me in surprised. I hadn't thought it was such a huge deal and had just shrugged in response but she couldn't hide her excitement and had started bouncing around me like a bunny. "What happened?" Beverly asked as she'd come round the corner with Ally by her side. They'd both looked at Annika and raised one eyebrow at me.

.We all nod in agreement happily. Alley was asked out by Andy and Beverly is going with her long term boyfriend so that is us all sorted date wise all we need now are the dresses. The rest of the day goes by in a blur I try to forget but when I get home I am so happy I bounce around the kitchen where my mother is cooking supper she looks at me surprised over the brim of her glasses. Her long blond ringlets are pulled up into a knot and her brown eyes twinkle as she smiles.

"Did you have a good day" she says watching me bounce around the room on my toes. I give her an enthusiastic nod and her smile widens. "Well then would you like to check the post for schools" she says I run over to the pile of post that was brought in earlier that day and I scratch through it till I find one from a school. I read the letter quickly:

Dear Sarah Hill

Matthew academy high would love for you to attend our opening day on the 8th of December. We have noticed you for your achievements and would be honoured to have you attend the boarding school for girls in Layton. We hope to see you at our entrance at 10:00 am

So yeah that's how I ended up going on holiday in Layton simply just so I could have an interview at this boarding school.

Chapter Two

The holiday

The week flies by so quickly, before I know it I am sitting in the back seat of our car. It is packed and ready for our trip. It would be a nine hour drive to the city Layton but we are on the way to the airport so the flight cuts it back to about two or three hours. I put my head back on the headrest and watch as cars speed past my window. I think about the seven years I had spent at my other school, I think how I would miss my friends and everything from this city, and I am almost sure I won't choose this High school. I want to go to the one all my friends will be going to even if it means I can't start a fresh.

The car jolts to a stop bringing me back to reality we are in the parking bay for cars that will stay here while their owners go on holiday. I jump out and grab my wheel bag and roll it behind my mother and Gavin into the airport. We go through security and check in easily and soon I am sitting next to my mother on the plane. It takes off and I watch the clouds fly past us I can see our city below us but as we go further up the smaller things become and soon it just looks like brown and green land. For an hour I sit with a magazine on my lap not really reading it I just page through it.

My mother decided I would miss the last two weeks of school so this could be a holiday at the sea. The plane feels like its dropping as it lands and I get jostled around as 'it hits the ground. The doors open and people jump up and start walking out my mother, Gavin and I all sit waiting for the other people to leave us space so we can stand and slowly make our way off the plane into the airport I feel a little nervous for no reason exactly. The open day is only tomorrow so I have nothing to be worried about now.

"Come on" my mother says she puts her arm around me and guides me toward the luggage pick up zone. We don't stand there for long before we have our luggage and can leave the airport. My stomach is grumbling as we walk out the door of the airport and take the small car we have rented for the time we are here. I slip into the back seat silently I feel as though I am in a daze like I am not really awake. The car rumbles beneath me it small and light as it drives I lie my head back and open the window letting the air rush over my face pushing bits of my hair around. I force my eyes to stay open and they water as the cold wind dries them.

Gavin turns the corner and I almost go flying to the other side of the car but I put my hand firmly on the handle to hold myself in place. Gavin seems to know where he is going he did grow up in this city after all. The hotel we will be staying is not to fancy but I don't mind as long as it is clean. I must have fallen asleep because my eyes open and we parked in a parking lot outside a yellow building that needs a paint job badly. I look around my mother is by my side opening the door.

"Come on we're here" she says opening the door wider so I can swing my legs around and climb out the small car. I look up at the building it has plenty floors and some rooms have balcony's but not all of them. Gavin comes around from the boot of the car and hands me my wheel bag. I set it down with a small smile as thanks to him and start toward the entrance. The lobby is warm it has a red carpeted floor and coaches with tables between them some tables have games on them like chess and people sit across from each other playing the game.

A woman with blue framed glasses sits behind a wooden check in desk. She gives us a brilliant smile with dimples and teeth as we approach, her hair is cut short into a bob till the edge of the jaw she has a little clip with a bow on top of it keeping her bang away from her pale face. My eyes feel puffy and they are probably red I am tired but I still force myself to smile at the woman. She stands and I can see she is short with stumpy arms and legs.

"Well how can I help you?" she says looking at Gavin with big eyes.

"We booked two rooms for the week" My mother says slowly the woman shifts her attention to my mom and takes off her glasses "What name's the booking under?" the woman asks as she looks down at a book on her desk.

"Ah Avalon" my mother says her own name the woman nods as she runs her index figure along names in the book. "Oh here it is" the woman says slowly straightening "Yup room thirty one and two" She says she opens a draw under the desk and slips out two room keys she hands them to my mother and says "Second floor" with a small smile. My mother nods and we walk over to the elevator just around the corner I look down at my shoes on the carpeted floor of the elevator. The doors slide open silently and we step out into the corridor Gavin sees our rooms almost immediately my room is room thirty two which has a door leading into my mother's and Gavin's room.

The rooms are exactly identical with a white double bed a red throw at the bottom a small bathroom and a little kitchen. I sigh feeling tired as I lye back onto the soft bed I don't remember falling to sleep, but my phone vibrates in my pocket making me jump awake I slip my iPhone out and look down at the screen. Beverly's name is across the top with a picture of her smiling that I took when we went for lunch not so long ago. I don't hesitate for a second before answering it and pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I say into the phone I sound groggy from my nap still but I clear my throat. I look down at my watch feeling disorientated its already five o'clock and the sun is starting to set. "Sarah, how are you?" Beverly asks I can't be sure but I think she's been crying. I shrug even though she can't see me and say "Fine what's up Bev?" I ask her I look over at the door that leads to my mother's room and wonder if she is still in there. "He broke up with me" Beverly says it sounds like she is trying to fight off the tears I gasp knowing she mean Allen the boy she has been dating for two years.

"Oh Bev" I say I think of what I would say if I was with her, I would probably make her a cup of hot chocolate and watch some stupid funny move or feel good movie to try and make her forget it. But I am not with her and I am not sure how you comfort someone over the phone so I take a deep breath and try my best "Don't worry Bev now you don't have a boy holding you back" I say thinking how she always made time for him and all his friends "Now you're life won't be as stress full" I continue I am not sure if I am even helping at all.

"No you don't understand" she says sounding a little more stable now "He left me for Claire" her voice crashes again making her sound weak. "Oh god" is all I can manage Claire is the girl that is known to have many different names in our grade like, two faced brat or rich little bitch but most of all she is simply the grades biggest slut. Beverly is probably thinking that girls better than her which is so a lie. "Well if he is that _stupid_ you shouldn't spend another minute thinking about him" I say firmly the way she did when a similar thing happened to me with my ex- boyfriend Drake who ended up dating another girl at the same time as me.

"I know it's just that..." Beverly starts but I know what she is going to say about how she misses him and all that so I stop her before she can "Bev do both of us a favour go make yourself a cup of hot chocolate curl up on your coach and watch a really good movie" I say looking down at my hands. "You're right" I hear her sniff then say "Thanks Sarah" and then she puts down the phone. This is exactly why I can't go to the school here I really shouldn't because my friends need me and I need them. I put my phone down and knock on my mother's door but no one answers so I open the door quietly and step in I look around their things are unpacked there is no one in the bathroom and my mother's hand bag is gone but I look over at the dresser and see a small note on it.

I pick it up but all it says is _gone out didn't want to wake you_. I put the note back down I don't really mind being alone besides I need to shower any way. So I go back to my room and stand under the shower in silence the water is warm and helps me wake up a little I spend at least an hour in the shower and when I finally get out and put on clothes my mother and Gavin are in the other room. I step in and see Gavin lying on the bed with a book in his hand and my mother brushing her hair.

"Did you sleep well?" she asks looking up at me, I nod with a faint smile. "We want to go out for dinner and we should probably leave now" my mother says as she puts the brush down and she zips up her hand bag. We go to a restaurant not too far from the hotel it is warm inside but dark and there is a jazz band playing music softly in the corner. I am so hungry I don't even taste the food that goes into my mouth. My mother and Gavin hold their hands on the table silently.

I have to look away from their joined hands because I remember only once seeing my mother and father do it I have no doubt in my mind that they didn't love each other it's just I don't really remember my father. In fact I only really have seen pictures and been told some stories but my mother doesn't talk about him any more I am not sure why I suppose it is for Gavin's benefit. I stare off into the distance my mother and Gavin have a strange connection that I doubt I will ever understand.

I barley know Gavin and sometimes I wonder how well my mother knows him. He never really talks to me I was very young still when he moved in with my mother but not once in my entire life have I ever called him dad. I am not sure why not I guess because I know he isn't my father and I know I loved my real dad and even though I don't remember him much I know Gavin is nothing like him. I wonder how my life would be different if my father was still alive. Would we even know Gavin? Would I be much like my father? Maybe I wouldn't feel like the third wheel in my family I might even have had a younger sibling?

"Sarah?" my mother calls me out of my fantasy my head snaps to look at her I frown when I realize they are already getting up to leave. I stand and follow them out into the cold night I shiver and wrap my arms tightly around my body as I slip into the car. "Are you ok Sarah you seem a little distracted?" my mother asks twisting round in her seat to look at me I look into her brown eyes and almost tell her I was just thinking about dad but I am not sure how she would react. I guess it would upset her so instead I smile and shrug my shoulders as I say "No I'm fine"

The next morning I woke up to my mother shaking me awake I look up at her almost mad that she is waking me up so early but then I remember the open day. It is already eight o'clock and I know the school is not too far. So I take my time to slip on a pair of jeans and a white blouse with black pumps. I walk slowly down to the car behind my mother Gavin seems to know exactly where the school is so I just watch the buzzing city around me. I look at the ocean in the horizon and remember when I was younger how I would have nagged that mom take me to the beach to swim until she couldn't take it anymore and when we were there I would never want to leave telling my mother one last swim every time she suggested we go.

I lift my head and look around us I realize we are outside the school which is separate from the city but not far away from it. There is another school that is like its neighbour but other than that there is no building around. The school is large it looks old but well-kept it has pretty iron gates that stand open for us to slowly dive in. There are two steps that take you up to the massive buildings door way which is... Beautiful, there are flowers in the gardens and trees all over. I am stunned as I look around the impressive grounds.

"It's amazing" I whisper I didn't mean for anyone to hear me but my mother frowns and says "Yes quite" knowingly. I ignore how negative she sounds about the place like she is not happy to be here. There are girls spread out over the place some of them play, others climb trees, go for walks, ride bikes but every single one of them has seen our car and are peering at us suspiciously. I open my door and climb out slowly I look at my mother's back she seems tense as she looks at the children playing around her. Gavin comes to her side and wraps his arm around her shoulders as if he is trying to assure her or comfort her.

I walk up the brick path my pumps making a nice sound on the floor as I walk behind them. There are three girls standing at the entrance. Two stand on one side of the door and the other on the opposite side. One of them smiles at us as we approach them "Hello I am Bethany" she says she has thick brown hair that is so dark it looks almost black it is held back with a clip probably because her waves are to fierce to tie back with a regular hair band. She has freckles spread out across her face and instead of making her face look spotted it only makes her look beautiful she has grey eyes that have a darker blue wring around them.

I shake her extended hand with a smile "I'm Sarah" I say she nods and turns to her friends "This is Sasha- she says as she looks over her shoulder to a thin girl with bright pink framed glasses Sasha has brown coloured skin and black hair that is short her eyes are a gold brown colour and she is much shorter than Bethany who is just below my height. And this is Clue" she continues pointing to the third girl who has hair much like mine blond and long she has it up in a high pony her eyes are piercing blue her skin flawless and milky and her smile perfect. I feel a pang of envy go through me for this girl must be one of the prettiest girls I have ever met but I shove it aside almost angry.

"We will show you to the principal's office" Sasha says in a shy voice but I give her a small smile and nod of thanks. The three girls turn and we follow them into the building I look around taking in the wooden panelling and beauty of the place. The first room we stand in is a dining hall it has rows of tables everywhere and some girls sit quietly with each other. The carpets are a bright red they are soft and our footsteps are silent on them there is a large portrait on the far wall high above the arch of a door. We go through the pair of large doors into another big room but this one has a staircase in the centre. They are oak with the same red carpet going up them. The space around the stairs has doors everywhere with name tags on them so I suppose they are offices. Girls skip past us giving us strange glances but never stopping to talk to us.

We stop outside a door that has the label Principle. Bearn I look up at the door and back at Bethany who knocks firmly twice on it. We wait about two seconds before the door opens and a woman who is about twenty nine to thirty opens it she is tall and slender with honey coloured hair and lively green eyes and she wears a smile when her eyes rest on our face. She has on, a blue skirt with a blouse and a cardigan she is very pretty and looks a little too young to be running the school.

She extends her arm to my mother and Gavin first. Her eyes seem to twinkle as she smiles at them and my mother smiles back but it looks strained. Gavin however seems at ease when he shakes her hand and introduces himself. Her gaze shifts back to me and her smile seems to widen when she offers me her hand to shake I look down at her hand and remember my father asking me to shake his hand when I was younger he told me when I meet people I must stand with my shoulders back and look them in the eye when I firmly shake their hand. I take these instructions into account as I slip my hand into hers.

"Well" she says stepping back and looking at my mother again "I trust you found your way alright?" she says slowly my mother nods stiffly and Gavin says casually "yes". "Good" she says then her attention is back on me "Sarah I asked these young ladies to be the ones to show you around because if you choose to attend this school they will be your room mates" I look over my shoulder at the girls all three smile at me Bethany with a bit of a wicked touch. "So while I talk to your….Parents I would love for them to show you around the school" She says hesitating on the word parents. I wonder why, and then it occurs to me that she knows Gavin is not my father but how could that be possible?

My mother tenses for a moment then walks into her office eagerly with Gavin following behind her. I watch the door close before I turn to the other three girls. "I think we will have great fun" Bethany says with a smile. "I still am not sure I am coming to this school" I say looking back at her a little surprised Bethany and Clue exchange a glance before bursting out in laughter. "What?" I demand "Nothing" Bethany says "We can talk about that later" she winks at me. "Now come with us we will show you around" Clue says.

I step into line with the girls Bethany and Clue to my right and Sasha to my left. "Well you've seen the front and the dining hall where we have all our meals" Clue says listing what I have seen. "This is the room where all our teachers' offices are" Sasha adds in a quiet voice as we start up the stairway. Girls dodge us as they run around keeping up with their normal lives. "So these are the dorm rooms" Bethany says when we reach the top of the stairs I look right seeing a long passage with rows of doors everywhere then I turn to my left where I see the rest of the doors and a dark nook. "There are more floors just like this one if you continue going up" Clue explains

"But right at the top are common rooms for us" Bethany chimes in cheerfully "Oh and the library" Sasha adds in "Do you want to see it?" she asks looking up at me hopefully. I am about to say sure but Clue says "Come look at the room you will be in" and pulls me forward up another flight of stairs and then into the room on our extreme right. I look around the room it has four beds I can tell easily which ones are occupied. The one closest to the door has a pile of books on it, the one against the wall to my right has a shelf far above it with personal items and the one that has its head pushed against the window has headphones and an iPod lying on it. The fourth bed is diagonally placed in the corner there is a small shelf above it that is empty.

The room is really big even though there are four beds, it still has space to move freely there is a bookshelf that is pressed against the wall that has a radio on the top with CD's and then books everywhere the wardrobes are two large ones that are split evenly so that two girls can use one. I smile at it I could see myself be happy here becoming best friends with them going to dances I think I would be really happy but there is one problem, I am already happy.

"It's very nice" I say slowly as I look at Bethany she nods agreeing with me. "Well let's show her the rest" Clue says. They march me down stairs and outside Sasha stops when we are around the back of the building "We call the building we were just in home base, or the dorm house" she says. "That one is where all the classes take place" Clue says pointing not far into the distance I can see the building not too far. It would be a ten to fifteen minute walk in the morning but the gardens are so beautiful I don't think I would mind it.

Bethany smiles into space as if she is remembering something that makes her happy then she clasps her hand around my elbow and pulls me away from where I stand. We walk along paths that must have taken forever to be laid down then she lets go of my arm when we stand outside some kind of barn. I look up at it not sure what would be inside but since the other girls are waiting for me to open the door I put my hand flat against each door and push it open.

I freeze when I step inside and I understand why the others waited for me to open it (so they could see my reaction to the rows of horse stables). Most of the horses have their heads over the door of their stall I look in amazement at the beautiful beasts so shocked I want to laugh. What in the world would this school need horses for? And not just horses but the strongest, most beautiful horses I have ever seen. Some of the stalls don't have horses in them but they have fresh hay and water laid out so I am almost one hundred present sure it is not because they don't have horses to fill them.

"Why, the horses?" I ask not turning away from them. Bethany laughs at the way my voice sounds (Distant and surprised) Clue answers "We ride them." I shake my head "For what, fun?" I ask (perhaps it is a school sport) I am not sure. "No we have no choice it is part of our curriculum" Sasha says slowly. I try to picture her fragile body on the back of a strong, huge horse like one of these. "But we can ride them if we want, just for fun I mean" Clue adds her fingers running through a black horses fur. I frown, how thirteen year old girls can ride horses for fun without any super vision I wonder, but then I realize they are taught how to ride and are supervised then so if they do it outside of school it is their responsibility not to wander too far (I guess). "We aren't allowed to ride alone" Sasha says almost picking the thought out of my mind.

"Oh" I say that does make a lot more sense I think. "Oh there's one more thing we have to show you" Beth says she starts walking away from the barn. There is another not too far away and before I can ask if there are more horses Bethany points to it and says "PE barn" but she does not stop walking. We reach another building and Bethany opens the glass door the smell of salt hits me as soon as I walk in. I look at the glistening water of a large training pool with lane ropes in it, but there is another one a little smaller and it is more for fun and splashing around.

"Beth!" Someone shouts from my right and I turn to look at a girl who is relaxed in a hot tub her arms are hanging over the edge of the tub glistening with water. Another girl sits across from her with a smile she turns to look at Beth. Bethany waves to the two of them but she does not go over there to talk to them. I feel warm in here as the pool's steam rises warming the air all around us. I glance around at the girls but I don't see a single life guard in site however the notice board says:

Be careful in pool area

Do not run

Be aware of the people around you

No swimming after six

"We should be heading back to see if the principle is ready to see you" Sasha says after a while. I nod and walk with them all the way back to the office where I started off. My mother and Gavin come out only moments after we reach the office, my mother has a blank expression but Gavin looks as relaxed as usual. "Well girls if you would show them around while I chat to Sarah that would be wonderful" the Principle asks the three girls nod eagerly (like they live for showing off their beautiful school).

I look at my mother but she does not smile encouragingly at me instead Gavin is the one who smiles and nods. So I turn and step into the office it has a desk with a table cloth draped over it and a vase with flowers in it and a file along with some stationary but nothing else. The room has bookshelves everywhere with files and books on them and a man stands leaning on one shoulder in the corner he has dark hair and even darker eyes but they look kind, scary but kind.

"You can take a seat Sarah honey" The principle says gesturing to the two leather seated arm chairs across from her desk. I smile too shy to say _"Thank you"_ to her as I sit down. "This is Mr Stevens" she says but she does not look at the man "He helps me run this school" she adds and I understand now how she manages. "Before we start would you like a glass of water?" she asks me I didn't notice the water flask in the corner of the room but when she brings my attention to it my throat burns with thirst.

"Yes please" I say nodding, slowly she pours me a glass and sets it down in front of me I take a few sips and set it back down. "Did you see the whole school" she asks sitting in her chair and leaning her elbows on her desk I nod smiling a little as I think of how big it is compared to my school. "Well Sarah I am not sure you noticed but this is a very different school" she starts slowly sounding almost careful with the words she chooses to use "And at this school we have exceptionally bright and strong girls who are progressing into becoming very bright strong young women" She says a little faster than she spoke before.

"You see Sarah at this school you learn all the same things you would at any other school but much more" she says I sip more water not sure where this is going. "You see at this school our girls are pushed to be the best to their ability" I nod looking into her warm eyes "We teach our girls how to survive in the world" she says. I am waiting for her to get to the point "To survive in our world" she says and I can't help but raise an eyebrow "The world of… spies" she pauses and I feel my eyes widen and then before even thinking a laugh escapes my mouth. I try to stop myself but I can't, I think of the last person who told me about spies was my mother she used to tell me stories about them but that was it, stories.

I look back at the principle but her eyes rest on me firmly and she does not laugh with me before I can say anything else movement catches my attention from the corner of my eye. I swivel to see Mr Stevens let a knife fly. I duck so the knife will not hit me in the head, it goes whizzing past me over the top of my head. I feel a rush of fury surge through me I look over my shoulder at the knife that is firmly in bedded in the door (that could have been my head) I whip my head back around and shove the fear of standing up to two adults out of my mind. I slam my hands on the desk and stand up. "What the hell!" I demand staring at Mr Stevens who smirks a little and shrugs like it was no big deal but I think it's a big deal.

My entire body shakes with adrenalin and fury all at once "That could have ended up in my head if I hadn't ducked!" I snap through gritted teeth I am trying to control my temper. I have always been scary when I am angry but it doesn't happen often or easily. I won't be the first to break the staring contest I have with Mr Stevens. "Then I guess you're lucky you did" he says slowly, casually like he didn't just hurl a knife across the room at a thirteen year old girl.

My hands are still pressed against the desk but I push away from it and look him straight in the eye "I have no idea what kind of sick game you are playing but I sure as hell will find out!" it comes out the way I expect a snake would sound if it were to talk, dangerous, quiet and venomous. It scares me but the principle looks over her shoulder at Mr Stevens for the first time I got into the office and she smiles and he gives her an approving nod. I am starting to cool down a little I control my breathing so it is not so unsteady and force my body to be still.

"I was not sure we were making the right choice with you when you stepped onto the property and I was not sure you were spy material when you walked into my office until about two minutes ago and now I know I have made the right choice in inviting you here to ask you to please consider coming to this school." Principle Bearn says slowly as she rises from her chair she extends her hand to me one last time. I hesitate knowing she means this as a silent promise that I will consider coming to this school. I want to stop myself I do I have to think of what I will be leaving at home but then I think of all that I will be joining so I extend my hand and look her in the eyes as I shake it.

Mr Stevens guides me out and nods to me with a small smile I wonder what they see in me that makes them think I can be a spy. My mother and Gavin are standing outside; my mother looks just as tense as she had when I'd gone in. I want to ask her what the matter is but Bethany, Clue and Sasha come to say good bye. "We hope to see you soon Sarah" Bethany says in this knowing tone but she changes it to more of a sneaky, naughty kind of one as she turns and looks at the school I noticed as we drove in. "We forgot the most important part of the tour," she says "The boys school." Clue finishes for her. The two of them give me naughty smiles and I can't help but smile back when I notice Sasha rolling her eyes.

"Bye" they say as I climb back into the small rental car. I feel shaken up like it was a dream that I just woke up from. I mean spies for goodness sakes! But I think of the way Mr Stevens threw his knife across the room with ease and how strong both Clue's and Bethany's hand felt when they dragged me around. I think about how they giggled when I told them I was not sure I wanted to go to that school how they almost assumed I would choose it and lastly how tense my mother was as soon as we set foot on the property and I know it's true.

That night I sit on my hotel bed with my legs crossed and my laptop on my lap my hands fly over the keyboard as I type in the word SPIES. I feel anxious as I scroll down but not much tells me about real spies. I hear my mother's shower water stop and I only realize I have been listening this whole time when I shut my computer and wiggle down under the covers and pretend to sleep. I was right too though, because my mother slips in quietly and brushes a strand of hair out my face. She brushes my cheek with the back of her hand I feel my computers wait lift and I hear it being set down then she is gone. I sit up automatically looking at the shut door that separates our rooms.

I can hear Gavin's hushed voice and I quietly slip out of bed to press my ear to the door trying to hear what is being said. I am not afraid they will hear me breathing through the door and over their own voices but I still try to breathe silently. I hear pacing quick steps but light on the wooden floors. "I have to know what that… Woman said to her" my mother's voice is strong when she says it. I frown, why my mother would care what a Principle says to a future pupil (possible future pupil!) I shout at myself in my head deciding to go back to listening.

"You don't even know they told her" Gavin's voice is rough when he speaks to her tell me what? That it's a school for spies... No it can't be she wouldn't tell them… would she? "But what if she chooses that school?" my mother asks sounding softer now, defeated. "Then she honours him after all, she is both your child and his" Gavin says slowly "Yes and what if she finds out?" my mother snaps back, I flinch _what if I find out what_ I wonder. "You can't keep her own blood and destiny a secret from her she will find out if she chooses to go or not" Gavin says "I know but she is not ready to know" My mother insists. "She is and I think you know she is you just don't want to admit it" Gavin says back he sounds reasonable but my mother doesn't seem to care "What are you insinuating?" My mother snaps furiously at him "That she is ready, the person who is not ready is you" Gavin says his voice sounds strained and tired.

I can't listen anymore (no matter how badly I need to know what they are talking about) I have to get some rest now any way. So I lye back down this time I feel drained and exhausted I let the crazy events of the day whiz around my head freely and soon I drift off to sleep.

Before this trip I was just a normal girl going to parties and sleep overs with my friends, my biggest worries were boys and gossip and outfits but I had a feeling that was all about to change.

CHAPTER THREE

I AM A SPY

I sat in my room looking down at the pictures I'd dug up from the boxes with my father's stuff in it. I'd been thinking about what happened over the holidays since I got back, which was only two days ago, it occurred to me that almost everyone mentioned, something about my father. I remember how Principle Bearn said they could see I was my father's daughter and how my mother and Gavin whispered things about me honouring him. So that's how I ended up needing to find out more about my father. I'd locked my door once I'd managed to drag two of the many boxes up stairs.

I'd sorted through piles of pictures, of my father with his parents as a child, with my mother, with friends I do not know. But a few pictures stand out to me, one where my dad has his arm around another boy both of them smiling in their teens, and another where my father stands next to Gavin they stand close with their shoulders brushing and I know what it means they were best friends. But how I never got the impression Gavin so much as knew my father let alone was his best friend and on top of that what kind of best friend marries their dead best friend's wife.

I sigh going through another pile of pictures I pull out ones that catch my attention I don't know why those ones do, until I have sorted through the stack twice. I push the remaining pictures aside. I look down at the pictures I pull out of the pile; one of the pictures is of my father as a child about twelve with a little girl by his side she looks about seven or eight. I look closer who is that girl? I move on to the next picture of my father standing next to what looks what appears to be the same girl and his parents outside the gates of their house and my entire body stiffens as the parts in my brain click I have just sorted through a stack of family photos this girl has to be a relative but I don't remember an aunt ever being mentioned.

I try not to think about it but I can't help but wonder if she died before I could meet her. I know what I have to do I have to place the stack of family photos in order to know how old she was the last time my father took a picture with her. My hands fly through the stack again thinking of how her face changes when I am done three stacks are spread out covering half my bedroom floor and I have to stand to see all of the pictures. I look at the first picture of them when they are both still under the age of nine.

It progresses slowly and I know this woman can only be my aunt there are pictures of her and my mother and father. Not even my mother has mentioned her though so maybe she was dead before she could meet- but I stop the train of thought because there is proof sitting right in front of me that she did in fact meet me there is a picture of my mother and father standing on either side of her as she cradles me in her arms unless that is not me and I have a cousin I think, it is not unusual for cousins to look a lot alike when they are still so small.

I pick up the picture scanning the baby I know exactly for what, my birthmark is small but you can still see it, it is in a shape I have always thought of as a butterfly on my left wrist it is brown so it is barely notice able unless you are looking for it which I am so I am great full that in the picture both my hands are raised. Yes it is in fact me I look so small I think carefully I was about five or six when my father died I look a lot younger in this picture about one. I frown, so did my aunt die before or after my father I assume she died because if she was so close to my father she surely would not abandon the two of us when we needed help the most. Though there is that small chance that for some reason she did not want to be with us.

I look at the last picture and bite my nails maybe it is just the similarities I see between my father and aunt but I recognise her I just don't know from where. I sigh this is not helping me I am only becoming more stressed and confused I think as I walk over to my bed. I lay down resting my head at the bottom of my bed staring at the ceiling. Why does my aunt matter so much anyway she is probably dead? I don't know how to answer that question however I am the only one that can, all I know is she seems important to find. I sigh and roll over to lie on my stomach with my head hanging over the edge with my arms.

Then I see it, a picture that has slipped under my bed face down my fingers feel as though they are twitching as I reach for it. I flip it over not sure what to expect my heart thumps as I look down at the picture. My mother and father stand behind me with their hands joined just above my head they hold each of my hands with their spare ones and to my father's right is Gavin who looks as though his arm is resting on my father's shoulder and to my mother's left is my aunt kneeling on the floor so she can wrap an arm around my tiny waist.

This is all I need, I think, now I have proof that Gavin knows my father he will have no choice but to answer my questions. I know that I can't do it with my mother around because it is like an unspoken law in our house not to talk about my father. I will have to wait for an opportunity but in the mean time I will continue to search. The two boxes I have are unpacked completely so I select the pictures, of my father with Gavin as a teen and the last picture of my aunt before I a pack the others away with shaky hands. I peek out my door my mother is in her bedroom watching TV on her bed while Gavin is doing something downstairs. I sneak out forcing my footsteps to be mute as I walk.

I stand before the towering boxes in the garage my mother barely ever comes in her and I suspect it is because of the pain of looking at these boxes. I run my fingertips along them until I have chosen a heavy one that's difficult to carry upstairs without being caught but I manage and I smile with triumph as I set it down on my bed. I work the lid off slowly and throw it to the top of my bed. I peer inside but decide to close my eyes instead and reach in and pull something out, whatever it is it is cold but my fingers close around it and I easily pull it free from the box. I open my eyes to see a delicate silver chain wrapped around my hand and on the end is a rather large clock face I press it against my palm and something clicks and I think I have broken it when it swings open but I realize it is a locket.

A picture of my aunt is on the right and on the left is my father but there is something else, the back of the clock face bulges and I push my finger nail under it making it easily pop open for a little piece of paper to fall out into my palm it is folded up so it could be jammed into the back of the clock. I touch it gently afraid it will tear if I am too rough it is yellow with age and as I open it I see it has rips on the edges. I look at the writing I am not sure if I recognize it but it must be my fathers because the letter says: to my dearest sister Theresa I have to squint my eyes to read the name but that is all I can read the rest of the writing has faded.

I sigh at least I am getting somewhere I slip the chain over my neck the clock is not working so I rummage through my draw to find my watch and get the battery out of it. The battery fits in perfectly and I just had to adjust it so it is telling the right time. I walk slowly back to the box with the necklace tucked under my blouse pressing against my skin making me a little colder. I put my hand into the box and pull something soft out. I look down it's a school shirt I try to read the name something like S. Johns school for boys I wonder why the t in ST is left out. But I put the shirt back down. There is not much else in the box old CD's some books I think they might all be things he put in his room at his school but I don't know for sure.

"Sarah" my mother shouts up the stairs from somewhere down stairs I freeze for only a moment then grad the box and shove it under my bed just in time because as I straighten up my mother is standing in the door way frowning a little "What are you doing" she asks looking at me "Nothing just putting a book away" I say quickly my mother frowns "Under your bed?" she asks I bite down on my bottom lip and shrug "Put some of my older books there because there isn't much space anywhere else" I say.

My mother smiles a little and nods "Well I came to ask if you wanted to go to the shops with me you don't have to you can stay with Gavin if you want?" my mother continues. I would on any other day want to go with my mother but I have a few questions and I am sure Gavin is the only one in this house that is even going to entertain the idea of answering them. So I shake my head and say "No it's ok I'll stay here" my mother nods "Bye then" and she turns and closes my door behind her.

I wait till I hear her car drive away down the street. I turn back to my father's stuff and with the pictures I kept in hand I walk slowly down stairs. I feel nervous when I stand at the bottom of the stairs looking at Gavin who is making a sandwich. I take a deep breath I have to do this I think to myself then I count to three one, two…. Three and I walk into the kitchen. "Are you hungry its lunch time?" Gavin says not even turning to look at me. I am hungry but I have to focus on what I really came here for.

"Did you know my father, Gavin?" I ask slowly Gavin freezes for a second and with a small smile looks at me a little shocked "Why are you asking?" he asks as he puts his sandwich onto a plate. I shake my head and ask the question again this time through gritted teeth "Did you know my father" I say. He shakes his head at me "You already know I didn't know him, Sarah why the sudden boldness to talk about him?" Gavin answers walking away from me to the lounge and sitting down on the soft coach he clicks on the TV and picks up his lunch. I feel in blood rushing to my head in anger as I grab the remote and click the TV off. Now I have his attention he pauses with the sandwich half way to his mouth. He puts it down slowly and looks back up to me "Ok tell me what this is about?" he says.

I slam the photos onto the coffee table and watch him carefully as he looks down at them individually. "Where did you get these Sarah?" he asks he sounds distant but almost firm with me I shake my head "That doesn't matter" I say. "I know you were his best friend and for a long time mind you and you met my mother and I, as his wife and child" I say not looking away from Gavin. He gives me a stern look "Well then it appears you have figured it all out why do you want to ask questions about things you already know?" he asks slowly. I look at him and clench my teeth and fists "Why have you been lying to me" I snap at him.

He shrugs "Because your mother asked me too" he says he leans back relaxing against the coach. "Why?" I demand not moving an inch "I think you should ask her that one" Gavin admits slowly perhaps he is right I consider but I am not going to let him go that easily. "How could you do that to my father how could you marry my mother after he died" I ask. I am afraid to make him angry but he doesn't look it, if I had to summaries his expression I would say he was impressed, maybe a little shocked. He looks back at me "I married your mother not to defy your father but to fill full a promise I made to him" Gavin says to me, he has put down his lunch now.

"He made you promise you would marry my mother?" I ask more confused now than I was a while ago "Yes" he answers slowly and carefully. "But why would he do that?" I ask, Gavin shrugs "I didn't know then and I don't know now" he answers. Why would he ask Gavin that? I understand if he asked for Gavin to take care of us but marry my mother? Unless he knew my mother loved him? But does she even love him? I suppose if I think about the way they act I could say they were good friends.

The way Gavin pecks my mother on the cheek, the way they hug, how he puts his arm around her and even the way they slid their hands into each other's it is in the same manner I would do to Beverly. Oh my god it has been in front of me this whole time they don't love each other, well they do just not in the sense that they should be spouses. I sit down slowly all the times I saw them lie in bed together when I was little, not pressed together like my father used too.

"You don't love each other" I say it slowly it is not a question but Gavin still nods. How could my father do that make Gavin promise him he would marry my mother stopping him from being able to find love and the same for my mother she could have remarried to a man she fell in love with. Did he not want happiness for them once he died? But how did he even know how he was going to die he was in a car crash. I frown did he die instantly on sight or was he in hospital dying? Did he even die in a car crash? Or was that just another easy lie?

I look down at the pictures and my eyes rest on my aunt's face "Is she dead?" I ask my finger resting on her Gavin smiles a little at the picture before he shakes his head at me. "Where is she?" I ask not sure if I want to know "Did she abandon us" by us I mean my mother and I but Gavin must think I mean him too because he looks up at me and says "No she did not abandon us." I frown how could she not have abandon us if she is not here I look up at him and he must see my confusion "We abandon her" he adds looking down at her a little sad now. "What?" I ask I don't sound angry any more just very, very confused. "You have to talk to your mother about that one" he says slowly.

I feel frustrated "Then what can you tell me!" I ask. He looks back at me with a smile "Not much but you are a lot like your father" he says "And your mother does not like it" he says slowly obviously not sure if he should be saying this to me. "She knows she can't keep it all from you for ever but I know you are ready to know now, it's just your mother is afraid to tell you and you must bear with her" he says he looks at me almost pleadingly. "Why? Because she lied, to me about all this I mean how many family members do I have that I don't know about?" I snort almost disgusted "She lied to you under circumstances that you will not understand now but maybe in the future you will" he says slowly. "You can't tell her I so much as even answered your questions let alone told you all the extra stuff" Gavin says.

I look at him blankly all the extra stuff? That helped me so much "I deserve to know about my own father and it is wrong that my own mother isn't the one who told these things to me." I say sternly "So you can bet I will be asking her questions tonight." Gavin pinches the bridge of his nose "Relax Sarah just be careful with her" he says slowly. "You really are so much like him" he says the last thing more to himself as he looks away then to me.

I feel annoyed but he is probably right I do need to calm down so I stomp my way up stairs and lie down flat on my stomach. I must have drifted off to sleep because my mother is home when I wake up I can hear her clattering around in the kitchen making dinner I am suddenly not so angry any more. So she lied about my father? Who cares it must have been hard for her. I wish I could summon my anger so I could just ask her what I have to but what's the point?

"Sarah dinner" my mother calls up the stairs she must have heard me get up so I walk slowly down the stairs to where she has set the table and put our plates in our regular places. Just before I am visible to my mother Gavin touches my right shoulder I turn to look at him a little surprised "You can't talk about it" he says and I feel frustrated I need to know I really do but I nod and say "I know I can't." He smiles at me and we both walk into the kitchen where the smell of pasta and salad is strong, I sit down at my normal place across from my mother and Gavin. We start eating in silence. "So did you buy anything?" Gavin asks my mother trying to make casual conversation "Well a pair of shoes and I found a pretty top for Sarah" she says with a smile. "That's good" Gavin says shovelling more food into his mouth I sigh a little but _try make it sound more like a yawn._

"Sarah honey I was hoping I could tell the schools if you were attending them," my mother says. I know she feels confidant I will choose North cross High and I probably would if I didn't find out my mother was lying to me. So I stop chewing and swallow before I say to her "Well you can tell North Cross I won't be attending and I would appreciate it if you would tell Matthew Academy that I am very excited to attend their school." I say it as casually as possible but it still sounds like an attack to her. Gavin stiffens and looks at my mother then gives me a little smile so little I can barely see it. He thinks it is the right choose I think to myself but I look back at my mother and feel ashamed, her face is hardened but I can still see in her eyes she is mad. "Why would you choose that one?" My mother asks trying to appear relaxed "Well I just felt at home there." I answer quietly it is not a lie but the real reason is just so simple…I am a spy.

"Oh god" my mother mutters under her breath but it is so quiet in the house both Gavin and I can hear it. Gavin looks up at me he does not smile now but I know we are both thinking the same thing, that I have to go to that school whether she likes it or not. "No" my mother says firmly to me I flinch and look at Gavin for the first time ever for a little help "Avalon you did promise it was her choice." Gavin says gently "Oh shut up Gavin" she hisses to him I sit wide eyed looking at her amazed "No Avalon I will not _"Shut up"_ I think it is the right choice and I also think it is her choice is that not what you promised her?" he says he sounds firm but gentle at the same time and I can't help but admire his approach to it.

My mother looks at him the fire in her eyes not yet extinguished "Don't tell me how to raise my child." my mother says sharply my eyes widen even more; my mother has never once pulled that one on Gavin. But he is still calm as he looks her level in the eyes and says softly "She is also his child" my mother just stares at him but when I look at her face I can see she is defeated. She sighs "I will call them tomorrow" she says she sounds like she wants to cry and something tells me it is not only because I won't be living with her any more. I sit there in silence until we have eaten and my mother says nothing to me as we clean up but just before I go upstairs my mother looks me hard in the eye and says. "He would have been happy you chose that one" I don't know what she means that he would be happy about that I mean did he even know that school existed. But I nod and with my head down I walk up stairs in silence.

CHAPTER FOUR

FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL

I am not the first girl at the school after the holidays there are a few who are casually spread across the whole school. I don't attract as many glances as I did the last time it is probably because this time no one is in their uniform yet but I still get strange looks. "Hey!" Bethany says rushing up to me and wrapping me up in her strong arms she pulls away with a grin. "And you didn't think you would choose this school" she says "Yeah." I say breathily looking back at her I glance over my shoulder to see Gavin's rental car go whizzing down the road. "Oh no now your trapped here with us loony's until they come back" Bethany teases I give her a weak smile. "Don't smile like that you may as well have _first time boarder_ written across your face" Clue says coming up behind Bethany.

My smile fades immediately. "Come on let's get you unpacked" Bethany says and she takes my bag from my hands with one swift motion. I carry my smaller bag up the stairs behind the two other girls. Clue opens the door of our dorm room and steps back to let Bethany walk in first then me. I look around the room it is just how I remember it, except less books, I guess Sasha hasn't arrived yet. Bethany dumps my bag on the bed in the corner and I mutter "Thanks" she unzips it and flips the lid open. "Let's see what we have here" Bethany says she scratches around in my bag. "Nice, nice… Nice, good, nice I am going to need to borrow this sometime" Bethany says as she puts my clothes into my wardrobe I put my other bag down and help her out.

I finish unpacking quickly with their help Clue did my smaller bag and Bethany and I slid my empty bigger bag under my bed just as the door opens and a relaxed looking Sasha walks in her arms are piled with books and she carries a big bag with a laptop bag on her back. She is not nearly as strong as Clue and Bethany so she dumps the bag right there in the doorway. Clue bends down and picks up the bag and then drops it again "Did you pack all those stupid books in here again?" Clue asks her hands on her hips. "They are not _stupid_ " Sasha says breathlessly defending her books. I help Clue haul the bag up and put it on Sasha's bed we all get stuck in with unpacking her stuff but no one touches her books and we let her place them on the book shelf in the order she wants. I sit back on my bed exhausted from unpacking and traveling.

"Well don't look so drained yet the boys will be here for lunch" Bethany says nudging me with her elbow I look up at her with a raised eyebrow "Oh we didn't tell her the boys will spend the first semester here with us this year and next year we will be going there" she says it excitedly. "So basically this school will have two schools in it?" I ask looking up at her and wondering how they will be able to fit "Well no just the top achievers of each grade come here" Sasha says with a little shrug. I nod understanding. "Come on let's go down so we can get good seats" Bethany says but she doesn't wait for me to respond she just grabs my arm and drags me away.

We stand at the top of the grand stairway and look down at all the girls and boys mixing as they take their seats at the long tables. I look over at Bethany but she is already half way down the stairs. I follow her trailing behind casually I slip into the seat next to her with ease I can see Clue and Sasha sitting on the left of Bethany but no one sits to my right. I turn to Bethany with a smile "Are we just supposed to take that food" I ask looking at the food set in the middle of the long tables "Yeah but according to the rules we should only eat when all the staff are seated" she says as she picks up a small roll butters it and takes a bite I laugh a little but decide to follow the rules…for now.

"Excuse me is this seat taken" someone says on my right I turn to see a skinny boy with glasses and braces that shine as he smiles I smile back and say "No you can sit here." The boy happily sits down and fidgets with his glasses I jump as Bethany rams her elbow into my ribs "Owe what?" I hiss rubbing my side "You are supposed to let hot boys sit next to you not…" but she does not finish, I scowl her. "That's mean Bethany he can sit wherever he wants" I say slowly "Call me Beth, Bethany is what my mother calls me when she is mad" she says I can't help but laugh at her "Ok Beth" I say trying it out she smiles at me. "Much better" she says with a nod of approval "Ooh try make conversation" Beth says looking over my shoulder at someone I turn slowly around to see who she means.

A boy sits across from me he has sandy blond hair that is flopping into his face and he has what I can only describe as deep blue eyes. He sits with his hands resting on the table he is not looking at us but talking to someone on his left another boy who has brown eyes and black hair they are both good looking but I don't really care. I am not very attractive myself and I don't need a boyfriend so I just shrug and look back at Beth "Why don't you make conversation?" I ask she raises an eyebrow at me. "Are you scared to talk to them?" She asks I laugh a little it sounded so ridiculous I couldn't hold it in "No" I say. "Good then prove it" Beth says as she nudges my shoulder. I'd never found it hard to talk to boys or relate to them but those boys were not spies in training.

I didn't even realize I was looking at him until he turns around to reach for a roll and catches me looking he sits there for a while just looking at me. His eyes are really amazing but that is no reason for me to just keep staring so I peal my eyes away and look down at my hands in my lap letting my hair form a curtain around me. "I'm Devon" one of the boys says and I look up to see the dark haired one extending his hand to me.

I smile a little as I extend mine and say "Sarah" Devon nods and drops my hand "Zach" his friend says shaking my hand before I can pull my arm back away. I feel Beth look at me in the corner of her eye it makes me uncomfortable so I reach up and loosen my hair that is tucked behind my ear so I cannot see her anymore. Zach leans on the table and looks at me "Is it your first time boarding?" he asks his eyes focusing on me like there is nothing around me.

"Yes" I say slowly "Have you been boarding for a long time?" I ask trying to match the concentration in which he looks at me he shrugs "About two years." He says I know the schools here count seventh grade as high school so if this is the third year he is boarding he is a year older than me that is assuming he started here in seventh grade. "Where did you go to school before?" he asks me not even noticing someone bump him as they walk past.

"It was in Brenna" I say the name of my city it is named after someone who saved it from some kind of war a long time ago. Zach nods and his friend asks me the next question "So is it true you were invited to join this school?" he sounds strange as he speaks. I look at him slowly a little shocked by the question "Um… yes is that not common here?" I ask frowning at them Zach and Devon exchange glances and look back at me amazed "No it never happens," Says Devon.

"Why, not," I ask them "This is a school for spies they can't just let _anyone_ come here." Zach answers my question quickly something triggers inside me, curiosity, I all of a sudden want to know why I was asked to join this school on scholarship but I just look at them and say "Oh". The principle walks into the dining hall and stands behind a podium in front of the other tables the rest of the staff follow in a line and stand behind their seats. Everyone stands probably out of respect and Beth drags me to my feet effortlessly.

"Welcome back from your holidays" She speaks and not one person talks with her if a pin were to fall the entire room would hear it "I am glad to be able to welcome the boys from St. Johns high to enjoy a semester of learning with their pears in this school" applause for the boys. "I trust this year will kick off with a very exciting first semester we have decided you will be working not only with pears your age but with pears younger and older than you" no applause just glances around the room "For those of you who are joining us for the first time I wish you luck I do not doubt you will enjoy being here but I must remind you, you are boys of St. Johns and the girls of Matthew Academy so I expect for you to act that way" she says.

We clap as she walks to her seat and as the rest of the staff takes their seats so do we. The dining hall fills with chatter as people grab at the food in the centre of the tables but I am not all that hungry. I had a large breakfast with my mother and Gavin before I came here so I just butter a roll and pick at it while Beth laughs at something Clue says that I cannot hear. I eat quietly and all of a sudden I become aware of how close I sit to the boy on my right and to Beth on my left and just like that I feel trapped and as though I need air. Being quiet makes me realize how noisy everyone is and my head starts to ache "I am going for a walk." I say to Beth as I swivel in my seat and walk away without checking to see if she heard me before I walkout the front door.

Outside is much better there is not so much noise and no one is pressed against me so I cannot breath, I breathe deeply the air burns my nose because it is cold. How will I manage I think to myself how am I going to be able to sit so close to people as I eat and not be able to breathe for the next five years and not to mention the bedroom. I have never had to share my bedroom with anyone I won't have my own space it will be shared with three other girls oh god and what about the bathroom I have to share that to. But that isn't even the worst of it what will I be expected to do as a spy pupil will I manage?

I feel nauseous I have to walk I think to myself no I have to go home what was I thinking whether my mother and Gavin lied to me or not I miss my home. I clamp my right hand over my mouth and lean against the cold wall with my left hand I look down at the ground which is blurred with tears. "Isn't it strange how being homesick makes you really physically sick" someone says from behind me. I look over my shoulder to see who it is Zach is leaning against the wall on his left shoulder with his hands in his pockets he is not looking at me anymore instead he looks off into the distance toward the horse barn. "You should walk around once your blood starts flowing faster you feel better" he says he looks back at me. I let my right hand drop from my mouth but leave my left hand brushing the wall "What are you doing out here?" I ask he looks back at me and I get the same feeling that when he is talking to someone all his attention is on them. He shrugs "I like to go for walks when it gets to loud in there" he says "The feeling will pass and after the first time you only get it when you are home he says" I frown "Why would I get homesick when I am home?" I ask "Because this is your home now Sarah" he answers.

The way he says it makes me sure I am going to vomit so I look away and try forcing it out by gaging. "Relax" he says he walks closer and takes me by the shoulders to pull me up straight "Come on let's walk" he says he starts and I follow him. I look down at the flowers, when I came for my tour it was to rushed, for me to admire them but now I see they are white and red, Rose bushes that line the sides of the narrow paths. I remember walking along this exact path and not knowing that this school was a school for spies.

I look at Zach and feel like we should be talking "So you said not just anyone comes to this school does that mean your parents are spies?" I ask him. He turns to look at me and nods "My mother is" he says "So she married a normal man?" I ask, Zach smirks "We are normal people we can just do things normal people don't" he says. "But no she did not marry a _normal man_ she married a spy it's just that he passed away" Zach says "Oh" is all I can manage "Don't say it like that you don't have to feel sorry for me" Zach says.

I frown I hadn't been trying to sound sad or pitiful I look up at him he is not too much taller than me I reach just past his shoulders maybe in line with his chin. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that" I say he says nothing "I know how you feel though" I add he frowns and looks at me "My father died when I was six" I explain and he looks at me with understanding. "Sorry" he says "Don't be" I answer I don't want people to feel sorry for me just like he didn't want me to. He smiles a little like he knows what I am thinking. I look ahead of me and I see we are standing right in front of the horse barn with its doors standing wide open. "Do you know how to ride?" Zach asks as he walks up to a pure white horse and strokes its cheek.

I shake my head at him and step closer so I can pet the black haired horse that is in the stall next to the horse Zach is petting. "Would you like to learn?" he asks I smile at him and nod he steps aside and unlatches the stall of the black horse that I pet the horse steps forward shaking itself out like it is happy to be out. Zach grabs hold of the saddle that is slung over the side of the horses stall. The horse is still as Zach clips the saddle on and adjusts the straps then he looks at me. I have climbed onto a few horses and been lead around buy someone so luckily I don't have to ask him to lift me on. I put my left foot into the strap on the side closest to me and I grab the ends of the saddle to pull myself up and fling my right leg over and slid my foot into the strap.

Zach puts on the girth and hands me the reigns "Pull right to go right and pull left to go left" he says his fingertips brushing my hands first my right then left "Pull back firmly to stop" he says controlling my wrists to show me how to stop the horse. "Oh you will want to pivot up and down as the horse runs so you do not slam into its back" he must see how confused I am because he mounts the white horse that he has saddled up and he looks as though he is standing when he lifts his body off the horse and back down. "You will understand why that is important when we start riding" he adds as I mimic his movement "If we go up a hill lean forward and down lean back" he says to me I nod "Squeeze your legs and he will start moving" he says to me.

"Oh and his name is Shadow" he adds but before I can ask how he knows that, his horse walks forward and he is out the barn already. Ok I think to myself what did he say pull right to go right left to go left, Lift up and down and squeeze my legs for him to move I try squeezing but Shadow stands dead still I am probably not strong enough or something so instead I say "Shadow walk" as if I have turned a switch on he walks forward and out of the barn. I laugh because I almost topple over as he jerks into movement below me I like it, being so high up and feeling so much stronger on his back.

I pull gently back on the reins to stop him but he keeps walking. Oh boy I think, I don't want to just go straight into- but I can't finish my train of thought because out of nowhere Shadow starts running. I let out a shriek as we go flying away from the barn I can see Zach growing closer with speed as Shadow runs. I shriek again but this time I shout "Zach!" as loud as possible Zach twists on the back of his horse and he laughs as I come closer to him. As the air rushes through my hair my hands are shaky I feel scared I like to be in control of things like this but there is no controlling Shadow. Zach yanks at the reins of his white horse and it twists to block our way my back slams against Shadows spin making a shock of pain go up my back every time I land and then without me pulling on the reigns Shadow comes to a jerking stop, the tip of his nose only inches away from Zach's horse.

"You ok?" Zach asks looking at me. I nod but I am unable to open my mouth he laughs lightly but then looks down at Shadow sternly "This is why no one wants to ride you" he says and Shadow seems to understand because he bows his head forward with so much power the reigns slip from my hands. Zach shakes his head at me but he climbs off his horse and picks them up to hand them to me "Thanks" I say taking them with a stronger grip this time I can't help but laugh shakily. Before Zach gets back onto his horse he turns back to look at me and asks "Do you want to switch" I stop laughing and shake my head. I like how strong and powerful Shadow feels but not only that he is light and fast very fast.

Zach mounts his horse again and says "Let's do this slowly stay next to me or he will do it again" Zach suggests and I nod glad I don't have to try and control Shadow alone. Zach's horse starts walking at an easy pace but I now Shadow won't respond to that so I try doing something. I've seen people do in the movies I twist my body and with my right hand I pat him on the back. Shadow walks forward but he goes faster than I want so I very gently tug on the reigns and he slows falling into line next to Zach. Zach has both reigns gathered in one hand and he massages his horse's ear with the other. I feel better now at this pace not even Zach is pivoting it is so slow. "So how long have you been riding?" I ask him he turns to look at me but I am afraid to take my eyes off the path. "I only started when I got here" he says. I nod "Why in the world would a spy need to know how to ride anyway?" I ask.

"If you are in any situation that you have to get out of and the only escape route is a horse you will be grateful you know how to ride" he says it so it sounds simple but I wonder what kind of situation you would be in that would involve having to get onto the back of a horse. "What other things are you taught?" I ask tugging to reigns left. "We do just about everything we learn a ton of languages I doubt we will need but we know them anyway.

We know how to fight and use a weapon, we are taught how to look for an escape route we are taught so much I can't list all of them". I look at him amazed how many of these things has he perfected? I shudder at the thought of him turning around and firing a riffle behind him. I think of tiny Sasha doing that and don't believe everyone could "Does everyone have to learn how to do all that stuff?" I ask frowning, he shakes his head "We have to learn the basics but we get to choose if we want to advance in that subject." he explains. I nod I like the sound of being able to choose instead.

"Let's speed up" he says to me I nod although he is not looking at me. His horse starts going faster and I lean back tapping Shadow again on the back he acts instantly like he has been waiting for me to do it this whole time. Shadow is faster than Zach's horse and before I have even perfected the pivoting we over take them I rise as he does and lower my body as he does but he is difficult, every time I match his pace he switches it going fast. A part of me hates it having to readjust my pace but another part of me loves the feeling of my hair being blown right out of my face. I turn to look behind me but my hair blocks most of my vision. I shrug my shoulder using it to push the hair away from my eyes and I can just see Zach in the distance we are far ahead of him.

I look back at where we are going and decide I need to slow down my heart seems to thump to the same beat of Shadows hooves on the ground. My eyes adjust to the speed and concentrate on what is ahead of me. My chest burns from the air that is rushing in to my body my arms are aching from holding the reigns so firmly my legs shake every time I rise and fall but I have never felt so amazing. I tap Shadow reluctantly he cannot go any faster I know as much and so does he, so to both our disappointment we slow right down and I tug on the reigns bringing him to a stop. Zach managed to catch up when we started to slow down and as I stop he brings his horse to an easier pace. He comes up behind us I twist to look at him with a bright smile his hair has been blown back into a flick and his cheeks are red he breathes heavily through his mouth but he returns my smile.

"How did it feel?" he asks as he dismounts the horse I look at him and my smile widens as I say "Amazing" I stroke Shadow and lean down so my face is right behind his ears I feel his body relax beneath my touch but then Zach says "Climb down we should give them a rest before we go back up for dinner" I look down at him I don't want to get off but he is right. Shadow does not strain under my weight but he must be tired I fling my leg around and land with a thud. My legs feel like jelly as they touch the ground and I grab hold of the straps to steady myself. Shadow nudges me with his nose and I turn to look at him right into his dark brown eyes. I let go of the straps and take the saddle off but not the girth stroking him gently the saddle is heavy and I strain to lift it but give up and just drop it to the floor.

Zach shakes his head at me he has lead his horse to a bucket of water and a pile of apples that have been set out. I stand with my hand on Shadow and my legs feeling weak but for the first time since I got off his back I look around, we are not far away from the school, still on the grounds but we are far enough for the building to just be a smudged silhouette. I am standing in what seems to be some kind of meadow with a thin river flowing under low hanging willows the place is beautiful. Shadow walks forward putting his shoulder against mine and I know he needs water I put my hand lightly on his reins and guide him to where Zach's horse has started on the apples and let him drink. I look around to see Zach sitting on a slope close to the river he has his strong arms out behind him to hold his torso up but his legs are stretched out and relaxed.

I let go of Shadow and sit cross legged next to him. I run my hands through my hair ripping through the knots. I feel tired as I look down at the river and listen to the way the water sounds as it trickles along. I do not ask Zach anything and neither does he I get the feeling we both are just enjoying the sound of silence. We must have sat there for a long time because Zach looks down at his watch and sighs "We have to go up for dinner" he says as he turns to look at me. I nod and get up dusting myself off a little as Zach gets the horses and hands me Shadows reigns. I put my leg into the strap and almost fall off as I swing my other leg around. I steady myself as I sit on top of Shadow.

"I'll race you" I say to Zach who is sitting on the back of his horse "I bet I'll win" he says but he does not wait for me to answer he just turns and rides away. I laugh as I tap Shadow and he starts a slower run then we speed up a little and a little more until I am so close to Zach I could reach out and touch his horses tail. As we rid past I lean over my shoulder and say "Even after you cheated I am still going to win" and when I turn back I concentrate on what I am feeling. My legs are burning even worse than before my back is so sore I feel as though it might shatter or snap. My heart is in the same rhythm as Shadows pounding hooves my eyes are watering as air dries them my arms send shooting pain up to my shoulders every time I lift them off their resting place on the saddle but there is something else inside me, sheer delight.

I have to slow Shadow down because I can see the barn we near it and I hear Zach's horses hooves beating on the ground as they come up behind us we stop outside the barn and Zach dismounts easily and smoothly. But I have to grit my teeth to stop from screaming out I am so stiff. We lead our horses in and Zach shows me how to brush them he says "We don't have to do this the caretakers will" but he thinks it is part of the fun and I agree I enjoy brushing Shadow and using cold water to cool him. By the time we have finished and start our way up the path there are only five minutes to dinner.

I feel exhausted and I ach everywhere but I don't complain as I walk I don't even show any signs of stiffness as we enter the dining hall. Zach leaves my side to go and sit with one of his friends and I scan the crowed for Beth when I spot her staring at me I smile but she does not smile back. I walk slowly toward her and sit down even slower. "Where have you been" she snaps I frown at her "Riding" I say "With who?" she asks quickly "Zach" I say with a small shrug "You don't even know the boy!" she hisses I shake my head "Gee sorry mom I won't do it again" I say Beth sighs "Sorry it's just that...the principle… um asked us to watch out for you so if something happens I will be in shit" I can't help but laugh. "So let me get this straight you were not really worried about me you were just worried about what would happen to you if something had to happen to me?" I ask.

"Yeah" she says nodding cracking a smile "I am not worried there are creepy boys here but he is luckily not one of them" she adds. I smile a little back at her and glance over at Zach who sits a table down with a group of his friends laughing. I wait for the Principle to be seated before I take my own seat and taking a piece of pie.

"So did you have fun?" Bethany asks looking at me with food in her mouth I don't say anything just nod with a smile. We eat dinner in silence and the deserts come out after everyone has finished, I don't know what to eat everything looks so good but Beth cuts me a slice of cake and puts it in front of me "You've gotta try it." She says. It is the most amazing chocolate cake I have ever had with cream and chocolate syrup dripping off of it. "It's good right?" Beth asks me with a little nudge "I haven't had better" I admit to her she gives me a smile she has a piece of cake too and apple pie with ice-cream between.

She only had a roll for dinner I guess I know why. "Do they serve deserts every night" I ask putting another small fork of cake into my mouth she shrugs "Yes but they are always different" she says, I could get used to that, having desert every night. We get up after a while once the dining hall is starting to clear "You should get some water the chocolate cake makes you thirsty" Beth suggests. I nod and turn toward the water fountain and grab a glass from next to it I take a while to pour "You take as long to pour water as you do when you ride" I hear Zach's voice from behind me he smirks a little as I turn around.

"Oh really" I say "Well I wonder how long I will take to drink it" I say. I put my right hand against the fountain and press the glass to my lips I drink it slowly watching Zach who is watching me with a humours expression he side steps trying to get to the fountain. "Sorry" I say "I have to refill it now" I push my glass under the tap and turn it on it slowly fills my glass and I finally step back for Zach to get to the fountain. I give a little smirk before I turn around and start toward the wooden stairs. My feet are silent on the carpet as I walk slowly up, my right hand holding the glass and my left brushing the banister. I open the door to our dorm room and look in, Clue sits cross legged on her bed already in her sleeping shorts and t-shirt she pushed her hair out of her face and looks at me "Please tell me you can French braid" she says looking up at me.

"Yes" I say I remember my mother teaching me when I was younger it was hard for my small hands to do it then but now my fingers are long and thin making it easy for me. "Good then come here and do my hair" Clue says she twists around and pats the bed behind her "Then you can shower next because she won't move from there till she is done with whatever she is doing" Clue says looking at Sasha whose tiny bony fingers are flying across the key board.

She does not react to what Clue said but I know she heard. Clue rolls her eyes at me dramatically as I sit on her pillow behind her. I've braided my friends hair back home plenty times so my fingers slid across her long hair knowing what to do it. Clue does not move she just sits dead still like a doll it is strange I remember having to move with Bev's hair so she could look over her shoulder at something but it does make it quicker.

I take the band out my hair and tie it at the bottom of her waist length braid "Thanks" she says as I get up I nod my arms are aching badly but I am sure it is probably a mixture of the horse riding and braiding Clue's long soft blond hair. "You have to teach me how to do that to my own hair" Clue says looking at me as I get my night clothes out "I can only do it to other people's hair and even then it only works sometimes" Clue adds. I laugh "Well I'm not going anywhere in a hurry" I say she smiles at me but I feel a pang in my tummy and I can't help but think _"Oh my god I am not going anywhere in a hurry?"_ I force a smile onto my face as Beth opens the bathroom door letting steam spew out.

Her hair is piled onto her head into a towel she is in her night clothes and she looks exhausted. I give her a little smile as I walk into the bathroom and close the door "Oh your hair looks nice" I hear Beth say but I turn on the shower water before I can hear Clue say anything. The silence is bliss full as I step into the shower my ears feel as though I am covering them with my hands I sigh as the hot water washes over my aching body. It feels so good like it is temporarily taking away my pains. But soon I grow too tired of standing and I climb out of the shower I slid on my little shorts and top I brush my teeth and my wet hair I walk out the bathroom doing a French braid in my own hair this time I do it quickly and grab a band that is lying on my bed and I tie it around my hair.

Beth is sitting on her bed she yanks her brush through her fierce waves as though she is angry with them. Clue is lying down reading a magazine and Sasha hasn't moved "Don't we have a curfew or something?" I ask looking at them "Yeah what is it like nine?" Beth asks Clue frowning Clue shrugs "I donno" she says "So you just don't follow it?" I ask "They don't really care if we stay up it is our problem if we cannot function in the morning any way" she says "I guess that makes sense." I say at home I don't have a curfew but I have always liked to get to bed fairly early. Clue turns the lamp next to her bed off and Beth turns the one above her head off Sasha lifts her head and looks at all three of us "Go shower" Beth says. Sasha obediently closes her laptop and walks into the bathroom. I turn off my lamp too and lie down on my bed. It is softer than my one at home but it is still comfortable.

I lie looking over at Clue's bed waiting for sleep to hit me but it doesn't I wait until I can hear Clue breathing deeply and until I can hear Beth mumbling things in her sleep, I wait until I hear Sasha come out the bathroom and turn off her light making the entire room black. I wait until I hear her moving around in her sleep but I can't get any sleep. I just lay there my eyes heavy with exhaustion. I think of my mother and Gavin in the hotel getting ready to leave tomorrow already I think of how my mother looked as though she was going to cry when she hugged me good bye. I get that nauseous feeling again but I know I won't vomit so I just lie there hoping I will fall asleep. I decide to just think of the long day I have had but I can't stop the hot tears from spilling out silently.

CHAPTER FIVE

MY NEW HOME

My eyes open unwillingly to the bright morning sun that streams in through the window. I look around, Beth is just getting up but Clue has her uniform on and Sasha has her tooth brush in her mouth as she walks around the room grabbing things and putting them into her bag. I sigh and put my arms under me to push myself up I groan as I do though, because my arms shake unsteadily with pain and my back sends a shooting pain up my spin as I finally sit up I swing my legs around this time prepared for the pain that goes through my calves and thighs. I push myself out of bed and my legs shake with the weight on top of them. I had no idea riding a horse could cause so much pain I walk toward the bathroom stiffly trying my best not to move too much.

Beth laughs as she watches me "Horse riding doesn't sound to appealing now does it" She says. I don't answer I just groan from the pain in my back as I step in to the bathroom. I brush my teeth quickly and just neaten up my braid before I get into my uniform which is a plaid skirt and a white golf shirt that has the badge on the left breast over our hearts. We do not have to tuck them in so I let it hang loose. I put on my short white socks and groan when I have to bend to tie my laces. I put on the green cardigan that matches the skirt and stand up not even looking into the mirror. "Oh yeah here" Beth says handing me my over the shoulder school bag and my small bag that I brought with that has clothes in and a bathing suit.

I look at her questioningly but she just shrugs and says "PE and combat clothes" I nod once before I put my school bag over my shoulder and leave the other one hanging in my hand. I follow Beth out the dorm room and hear Sasha close the door behind her once she has stepped out I look down from where I stand at the top of the stairs watching all the boys and girls rush to the dining hall in their uniforms that oddly seem to match, the girls light green and white and the boys dark blue and white. I start down the stairs aware of the pain running all the way from my legs up my back I sigh and ignore it. I walk into the dining room and bite back a groan as I take my seat between Beth and Clue.

"What's for breakfast this morning" Beth says and she looks at the food, there is cereal and milk next to it but the other option is toast and cheese or jam. I grab a golden piece of toast and butter it before putting on a small piece of cheese. I bit into it ignoring the pain in my arm just from lifting it. "So what is your first class" Beth asks me. I take out my schedule for the day and look down at my first class "What the hell is Mac?" I ask because that is what my schedule says my first class is.

"It stands for mission awareness class" Clue says as Beth bites into a piece of toast. "You learn how to handle stress and to be able to see everything that is not in front of you about the mission" Clue says. "Your will probably be in the basic class because you are new here but if you are good enough you will advance to a higher class" Beth adds. I nod "We should get going" Sasha speaks up from next to Beth where she has her nose buried in a text book of some kind. So we all get up and walk outside the building.

"I'll walk with Sarah to Mac" Beth says "You two go on ahead" she says Sasha and Clue nod and they turn to another path so they will enter the school building in another door to us. "Are you nervous?" Beth asks shading her eyes from the bright sun so she can look at me. I smile a little, am I nervous? I am not sure I have been nervous since I got here so I don't think that's what Beth is really asking but I shrug "Not more than I would be at any other school" I say.

She nods and then turns to look at the door we are standing outside of "This is basic Mac" Beth says. She pushes the door open to reveal the class of children who are standing on tables and running around making a terrible noise. That would never have happened at my old school we were much too afraid to do things as stupid as this. I look at Beth with uncertainty but she just gives me a confident smile I force a smile back as I walk into the class.

No one notices me so I sit right at the back of the class I watch them jump from table to table trying not to fall a boy jumps onto a desk and it shakes but he leaps off before it can crash to the floor with him on it. I shake my head boys are going to be idiots no matter what school I go to so I just fish out my I-pod and plug in my ear phones. It is kind of fun watching them be stupid together like if one of them is going to get in trouble for this they all are. Finally the room quietens and I pull my head phones out and shove them into my bag as a boy takes his seat next to me. "Hi I'm Alex" the boy says but he does not reach out his hand to me to shake he just looks at me with big dark eyes that remind me of a puppies eyes when they are looking for someone. I smile at him "Sarah" I say he straightens up and his eyes widen even more like he has been shocked.

"So the rumours are true" he says I smile at him and think of what Devin and Zach had said to me about the rumours yesterday "It's really no big deal" I say with a small shrug. "Well yeah but it's pretty… Cool" he says with a smile. I smile back slowly "So you're my age right?" he asks "I don't know how old you are?" I say he shrugs "Fourteen and after a year of trying to advance I still haven't managed" he says. I frown so it's hard then I guess to advance.

"You know we should stick together" he continues I laugh a little and look at him "Really you think so?" I ask "Yes we are both practically legends here" he answers he leans back folding his arms behind his head and he gives me this smile that forces a smile on my own face. "And what makes us legends?" I ask a little amused "Well you are the first person to ever get an invite to this school and I am known for my irresistible charm" he says giving me a smile as he flicks his hair dramatically out of his face I laugh harder now and he seems happy to be able to make me laugh. "Well you already know my answer to that I mean how could I resist your charm" I say amused. His smile widens as the teacher walks in and the entire class falls silent at once.

I look up to see a small slender woman standing in front of the class. "Miss Elmer" says Alex looking at her "Don't under estimate her cuteness she is rather vicious" he says. I clamp my hand over my mouth trying to stop the laugh from escaping my lips but I can't stop it so instead I bow my head and let it out as quietly as possible. I can feel Alex smile down at me. I straighten up I still have a smile on my face but luckily I have stopped laughing. I look at Miss Elmer and realize Alex is right she is rather cute her face is round and her legs short she looks like a little girl all she needs is a makeover and I could picture her asking mommy for a dolly. However the cloths she wears are much too mature for a little girl. She is wearing a leather jacket over a polar neck that is cream matching the colour of her skin and she has paired it with a pair of black pants.

She does not greet us before she says "What do you notice in this picture." I look up at the picture on the board immediately scanning it for something. The picture is of a market crowded with people. I squint at the picture what is it? I ask myself and then as if all of a sudden my eyes are opening I can see all of it the whole picture. A child crying as it clings to a small ragdoll but no adult stands next to it as though they own it, and a woman maybe the child's mother is walking in front of a man with black clothes and a scar. The woman looks uneasy and she wears the same kind of look my mother would get if she is worried about someone she cares for. There is something else though there are people in the picture who do not fit in, they look the same as any other but there is something off about, the man who sits with a tea cup on the table before him he smiles but he does not look happy but the woman that sits across from him holds the tea cup to her lips.

I frown, what is it? I ask again and there it is as clear as daylight, the man has a small pill box with powder in it peeking out his pocket his eyes are stern and expectant but something more this woman's hair matches the colour of the boy's. I have it I think to myself the picture is telling a story there are men there they are looking for those two woman that have some kind of relation to the child. My hand shoots up before anyone else has picked anything up Alex gives me a questioning look as Miss Elmer's eyes rest on me. A smile plays at the corner of her mouth "Miss Hill" she says with a small nod to me.

My eyes shift back to the picture as I say "The man sitting outside the coffee shop he has a pill box with powder" I say she nods firmly looking pleased "And the child in the centre with the rag doll is crying but there is no adult that looks close enough to own him and no one seems to be searching for him in a panic" I add by now the rest of the class has turned to look at me but I ignore it as I continue. "The woman with the baby pink top is walking in front of a man who stands very close to her and there is the other woman sitting across from the tea cup man her hair matches the boy's".

Miss Elmer smiles at me "That is correct there is just one more thing" she says slowly looking at the rest of the class. "Well I am defiantly sticking with you I hate to admit it but I think I need your help to get me into the advanced class" Alex says looking at me slowly with some kind of respect. I flash him a smile "We are going to need each- others help" I say he smiles back at me as if he likes the idea. I do not hear the last answer but I suppose it must have come along at some point because Miss Elmer steps forward a little her movement catching my attention again. "Well class I did not expect you to get those answers so easily" she says sounding impressed she looks down at her watch and says "We have ten minutes I suppose I can let you do what you wish in that time" she says to us.

"Well now the class is certainly going to love you" Alex says to me quietly I look up at him with fake confusion "Don't they already?" I ask he rolls his eyes "Not with my charm around" he says I grin at him I can see us being good friends in the near future I think I am going to really enjoy being at this school. I feel a little pang of guilt for leaving my mother when I know she was unhappy but I brush it aside I cannot let it bother me now I think scowling down at me hands. "So Miss Hill" Alex says sounding like Miss Elmer I look up at him and smirk "Yes Mister Charming" I say trying to pull the same voice he flashes a grin "Well since all the girls call me that I think as my allies you should call me Mister Dire" he says I smirk a little Dire is that really his last name? "Well Mister Dire what do you have next?" I ask.

"Advanced combat" he answers quickly I frown a little. I picture him being able to through someone over his shoulder in one movement I can see it but I am not sure if I like that. "What about you" he asks jokes aside I reach into my pocket and pull out my schedule "PE" I say reading the paper Alex smiles a little "I'll walk you to the barn" he suggests as the bell rings I smile and nod glad he offered. He picks up my PE bag and slings it over his shoulder he is different to the boys at home he does things to be nice not because of a stupid bet or because he wants something in return.

"So which hill do you come from" he asks making fun of my last name as we leave the classroom behind a group of girls. Now that we are standing I can see that I am in line with his eyes. I smirk "Right like I haven't heard that one before" I say he gives me this little smile. "No really though where do you stay" he asks me I look up at him and smile "At Matthews Academy" I answer he rolls his eyes "Really now?" he says "I am serious" he continues I shrug "Brenna" I say "I knew it" he says as though he has just won a prize "Oh what tipped you off" I ask "Well people from the busy city of Brenna all seem under stress all the time" he says I laugh although I know it is true "No really you guys just need to learn to relax" he says.

I smile as we round the corner of one of the paths and reach the barn. We stand outside the door and he hands me my PE bag "Have fun" he says sounding sarcastic as he crinkles his nose. I doubt I will because I still feel extremely stiff from yesterday's riding but I still say "Thanks" and turn to walk into the barn. It is crowded with people but they all file into bathrooms I follow a trail of girls into the bathroom and dress into the PE cloths that I have in my bag. I step out into the barn and for the first time look around one side of it has punching bags of different sizes and shapes and mats on the floor I suppose used to fight on. But the other side has an obstacle course and strange instruments used more for strengthening up and building your body.

"Right line- up" a man says as he walks through the door he has buzzed hair and he looks as though he could snap a skinny girl by touching her to hard. We all stand in a line facing the side of the barn that has all the exercising equipment. "We will be doing fitness today" the man says he puts a stop watch and a whistle over his head. I hear almost everyone groan and he rolls his eyes "Stop your moaning and choose an obstacle let's get started!" he shouts at us everyone scrambles to different stations. I look through them all which one should I go to? I think two girls are doing shuttle runs from one end to the other, there are gymnastic poles where kids are doing pull ups others are doing stretches and exercises that are written on a piece of paper.

I figure it does not really matter which one I start with I join the girls who are doing the exercises. I lie down flat on my stomach and push myself up in a push up position and start slowly my arms are weak and they shake as I reach the third one. "Use your breathing to help breathe out as you go down and in as you lift up" the man's gruff voice is just above me. I glance up at him he is looking down at me so I lift my aching arms and ignore my paining legs and back as I breathe in and then out slowly. It helps me he is right it is easier for me to get up and come down again he nods approvingly at me and moves on.

The next on the list of exercises is sit ups I was always better at those than push up but I am so sore that it takes a while for me to manage it but once I am in the rhythm I do not slow down. The coach blows hard on his whistle and we all get up and mover to the obstacle on our rights I look up at the obstacle there is still someone at the top of the rope slowly sliding down. He finally reaches a point where his hands can no longer handle it and he loosen his grip so he comes whizzing down, his face is red and his hands are cut a little from rope burn. I grab hold of the rope I have never done this before but I have seen it plenty times in the movies. So I strain to pull myself up but I stop trying after a while it is impossible I think. I drop back down to the ground and back up giving myself running space I look at the rope and shake out my hands ok on three I think one, two, three.

I run as fast as I can and hurl myself at the rope I just grab it in time it swings back and forth with me on it but I am already higher than I was when I first tried. I look down at my dangling feet and then up at the top sighing I put my right foot on a knot and at the same time reach for the knot above my face. I climb like that for three more knots and by then it is hard to hold on, my arms are beyond shaking and my legs refuse to let me push against the next two knots. I let out a frustrated groan as I look down at the ground which is swinging as I do. I try to climb down but I lose all my grip and let out a shriek as I go hurling toward the ground I slam on the floor with my back and I just lie there I can't breathe and every time I try I cough.

"Alright everyone hit the showers" the coach says blowing his whistle again most of the others probably made it right around all the different obstacles when I was stuck on the rope. I sigh and close my eyes feeling the pain in my back shoot up and down my spine I take deep gulps of air trying to get my wind back. I wipe my forehead with my fingertips as I run my tong around my lips. The barn is quiet now everyone is in the bathrooms and I am pretty sure the coach has left too. So thinking I am alone I scream through gritted teeth for so many reasons, out of frustration, for thinking I could do this but most of all for failing.

"Wow how high up were you" someone asks I open my right eye to look up at Zach who is looking down at me. "You ok?" he asks raising an eyebrow at me I push myself up onto my elbows and I am all of a sudden aware of the clothes I am wearing, black tight leggings matched with a stretchy tight fitting black top that only has small straps on it. I didn't realize how they both clung to my body making me look both skinny and curvy. I sigh and just drop my elbows lying flat on the ground again. "That bad... Huh?" Zach asks and I hear him sit down next to me but I do not open my eyes. It is break so I plan to just lie here until I have to leave "You know I fell off that exact rope the first time I tried to get up there" Zach says slowly I sit up so I can see him properly. "What did you do?" I ask frowning Zach shrugged "I just kept trying but it is probably because your arms are weak if you can strengthen them and your core then you won't have a problem again" he says he is sitting with his knees drawn to his chest his ankles crossed with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped.

I laugh a little "Who was I kidding I can't do this I can barely lift my school bag with one hand" I say looking down shaking my head. "It gets better don't worry" he says brushing his shoulder against mine "Thanks" I mutter Zach gets up and looks back down at me offering me his hand to help me up. I take it and let him effortlessly pull me too my feet "Go get back into your uniform I'll see you later" he says jerking his chin toward the bathroom. I nod and turn toward them before he can say anything else. I open the bathroom door to find most of the girls have cleared out the back door of the bathroom so I am alone. I grab the edges of the basin and look at myself in the mirror I have sweat shining at the hollow of my neck.

I have strips of hair falling out of the braid into my face. My face has a little shine to it like I've just dabbed it with a towel after getting out of a pool. I bow my head toward the basin and splash my face with cold water a few times before straightening up and using the hem of my shirt to wipe my face dry. I wipe the rest of my body dry too before getting dressed. I wet my fingers and push the pieces of hair out of my face. Ok I think to myself that is something you have to work on that's all and with that in mind I head toward the dining hall. Before I have time to even scan the crowd for Beth, Alex is at my side he looks down at my rope burned hands "Fitness?" he asks I nod slowly but he gives me a reassuring smile.

Beth catches sight of me and practically jumps out of her seat to catch my attention I smile at her shaking my head. "Wanna meet my other friends?" I ask keeping my eyes on Beth, Alex shrugs "Sure" he says he follows my gaze to them and smirks a little but he trails behind me as I march toward Beth. I slip into the seat next to her and Alex slides in next to me "Beth Sasha this is Alex." I say looking at Sasha who is sitting on the other side of Beth "Alex this is Beth and Sasha." I add he nods and gives them each a smile.

"Oh and this is Clue, Clue this is Alex" I add as Clue comes in from the bathroom "Hey Alex" Clue says casually as she slides into the seat between Beth and Sasha. I grab a sandwich from the centre of the table and pour myself some apple juice. When I raise my head, Zach and a few of his friends sit across from us he gives me a small smile when he notices me looking and I smile back.

"So Sarah what's it like being such a legend?" Alex asks, Zach breaks his concentration on me and looks at Alex with uncertainty. I shrug "Well you know some auto graphs here some photos there" I say with a smile at him Alex smiles back and I can't help but laugh a little. I turn back to my food and start eating it Beth and Clue discus some kind of fancy kick. They were using in class and Sasha cleans her glasses in silence. The other side of the table has more noise one of Zach's friends, a boy with light blond hair and eyebrows that matches tries to wrestle another boy for the last fruit. A girl with midnight black hair that sits next to Zach slides a little closer when the other two boys start the play kind of fight "Sarah this is Lila Blossom" Zach says gesturing to the beautiful girl. I feel annoyed even her stupid name is pretty.

But I still look into her blue eyes and stretch out my hand "Well it turns out I owe Zach some money" Lila says with a soft laugh my hand stiffens in hers how is her laugh and her voice pretty? I ask myself "I did not think he really knew you" she continues as she lets go of my hand I give her a small smile. "Well I am just like any other girl here" I say. She nods "Yeah that and much more" she says as she bites into an apple. "Owe" Lila snaps as she turns to look at the two boys one of them hit her leg. Zach rolls his eyes at them and puts his arm around her they do look well fitted with each other both of them are good looking and have blue eyes. "That's Seth and Leon" Zach says first gesturing to the boy with black hair and then at the boy who is holding the apple above his head. I nod watching them wrestle for a while.

"This is Beth, Clue, Sasha and Alex" I say pointing at them all separately. "Guys this is Zach and Lila" Sasha looks up when she hears her name and gives Zach and Lila a nod and a smile. Beth extends her hand and shakes both of theirs and Clue casually says "hey". "So what's Lila short for Delilah?" Alex asks leaning closer a little. "Nope just Lila" she says with a sugary smile that makes me feel both sick and as though I want to lurch across the table and scratch her eyes out because she is so beautiful. I just smile at them instead and eat my lunch quietly.

The dining hall starts clearing out and I pull out my schedule looking down at it. "Oh great I have combat" I say sarcastically looking up at Alex's big dark eyes trying to ignore Lila's laugh from across the table. "Don't worry you won't have to fight anyone in basic" Alex says brushing a strand of hair out of my face "Gee thanks" I say. I had taken Karate classes for about eight or nine years and I was pretty good at it but I stopped because I didn't like hurting people and I chose to do dancing over that. I sigh trying to get the uneasy feeling in my stomach out. "We have PE so we will walk with you to the barn" Zach suggests at the word _we_ my eyes immediately shift to look at Lila. She does not look as though she could be any stronger than me but I still smile and give them a grateful nod.

'Well I guess I'll see you later" Alex says getting up. I look up at him he looks stronger now that I am sitting and he is not, but I smile and nod and watch him leave the dining hall. "Come on let's start walking" Lila suggests I turn to my other friends on my left and give them a smile "See you" I say as I get up at the same time as Zach and Lila. Zach takes Lila's hand and walks between us casually. I hum a song I have stuck in my head while we walk so that the silence isn't so awkward. "What song you singing" Lila asks leaning forward a little so she can see past Zach and look at me. I stop humming and realize that I had been singing a song I hadn't sung for a long time.

I remember singing it with my parents I was sitting on the kitchen counter's marble top with my legs swinging over the edge. My mother was making dinner and my dad was singing the song to me. I would sing along when I wasn't giggling and my mother would chime in happily too. I smile into the distance my mother and I don't sing anymore in fact she doesn't even let me hum along to a song because I suppose it reminds her of him. I frown I wonder why she hates being reminded of him I on the other hand think about him all the time.

"Hello earth to Sarah" Lila sings "What song is that?" she repeats the question I shake my head to clear it of the memory "Something my father taught me." I say slowly I can remember all the words as if he sang them to me only the other day instead of eight years ago. I all of a sudden feel like crying, after eight years of crying my tears are not yet done I sigh but I don't hum again "It has a nice tune to it" Lila says with a smile at me. I nod feeling Zach's strong gaze fall on me he knows what I am feeling right now so I can't help but wonder if his father taught him any songs or things like that.

Lila giggles happily "So what are the lyrics?" she asks I frown at her I know all the lyrics but for some reason it is a part of my father that I want to keep, so I shake my head "I don't remember all of them" I say instead. Zach looks away from me and straight ahead I turn to see we are standing outside the barn. Lila grabs my hand "Come on let's go get dressed" she says. I look at her how is she so happy? I used to be like that giggling all the time never sad around other people was I really this annoying? I wonder but maybe that is why Zach likes her because everything is colourful with her even if you don't feel colourful.

We walk into the bathroom and I drop my bag on the floor I slip off the uniform and into shorts and a tank top the shorts brush my thighs but at least it is easy to move in them I think. Lila wears a bright coloured tank top with a pair of tights the colour makes her hair look even blacker and her eyes a little duller but she still looks pretty. We walk out together she has this little spring in her step as though it is easy for her to just let go and have fun. I see the coach but walk away to the other side of the barn where another teacher is standing. He is young probably very early twenties maybe even nineteen or eighteen. I stand in the line next to a group of girls who are whispering about him. I roll my eyes shoving out their voices I suppose he is good looking though.

He has spiky brown hair with such light blue eyes if they were any lighter they might look white. "Right today we will start with simple kicks and punches" he says he steps closer to a red punching bag as he adjusts his black mitt. He puts his hands in front of his face one a little lower to protect his middle he bounces lightly on the balls of his feet and then punches the bag quickly so fast his hand looks like a blur. I remember doing this at Karate it is built in me now no matter how hard I try to forget it. "Grab a bag" he says everyone fills out and stands in front of a bag. I don't even have to think about how to do this it is natural to me so I just let it happen. I breathe in and punch as I breathe out the bag is hard and rough beneath my mitt but I don't mind it. The bag swings as I punch it breathing in time with my attack on the bag _"Try and go through the target"_ I remember my karate instructor's voice telling me.

I don't stop not once I have found my rhythm my bounces seem to be in perfect timing with my hands, three bounces and a punch, three bounces and two punches. "Nice" the man says he stands behind my bag and holds it still so it is easier for me to punch. My arms are aching but I don't stop I just keep to the rhythm "Sarah I presume" the man says he is defiantly young probably is about eighteen or nineteen. I nod bouncing lightly "Have you ever done this before?" he asks watching as my hand flies into the bag "Yes I did karate for a while" I say letting another punch fly. "Your good" he says "Thanks" I answer as he keeps walking.

"Ok stop" he says I turn and step closer with the rest of the class and I loosen the mitts so they are hanging from my wrists. I breathe in deeply wiping my forehead and licking my lip. I put my hands on my hips as I watch him demonstrate the next move. A kick he swivels the foot on the floor so it is facing the opposite direction and his other foot slams into the bag he never drops his hands though. I remember having to practice kicking over and over again because my legs were always too long and weak for me to do it. I finally got the hang of it but my instructor told me I should keep practicing. I haven't done it in a while so I doubt this will go as well as the punches but still I go back to my punching bag. Before kicking it I just lift my leg and tap the red punching bag with the ball of my left foot, just to make sure I am at the right distance.

Then I do what he did. Swivel my left leg quickly and before I lose my balance I kick the bag as hard as possible the bag swings and I put my foot on the ground so I don't fall over. Even after practicing in Karate my right leg was still not that good so I am afraid to try my left leg but I do and it works better than I thought. All I have to do is find my rhythm I think to myself I bounce up and down as light as possible. I feel my braid hitting the back of my neck and as I kick again it goes flying and hits my jaw bone but I ignore it. _Concentrate_ I tell myself I kick again and again and finally I find the rhythm and my kicks are perfect the bag is swinging like crazy. When the man says "Ok go ahead and shower" I kick the bag one last time before dropping the mitts into the box with all the others and walk to the bathroom.

I get into a shower and wash the sweat off with nothing but cool water I feel relaxed as I dry off and put my uniform on. Lila and Zach wait for me outside when I leave the showers "You did pretty well" Zach says. "Yeah" Lila agrees with a nod "thanks" I say I didn't even notice them doing PE so I couldn't say the same to them. "What do you have now?" Zach asks I look at my schedule "Culture" I say frowning "What does that entail?" I ask "You know dancing acting all that kind of stuff" Lila says with a smile. "Of course so after you attack each other, spies go on to dancing" I say sarcastically "Makes perfect sense" I say "I agree" Zach says. "But I think your friend Alex is in basic Culture so maybe he will be with you" Zach says I nod.

We walk in silence toward the school building and stop at a brown door "Here we are" Zach says. The class is right on the top level and is much bigger than the others he pushes the door open to reveal a beautiful dance studio. There are mirrors all along the walls and they line up with the light wooden floors the room is bright from the sunlight that streams in from the windows above the mirrors. I smile at it at least it is a class I know something about. I have been dancing since I could find my feet that and swimming I know I can do. "See you" Lila says and I don't turn back to watch them go. I step into the class and smell the wooden floors. There is a group of girls sitting on the floor stretching but my eyes find Alex standing leaning against one of the mirrors awkwardly when he catches my eye a goofy grin spreads across his face.

"Hey" he says "Hey" I say back "This is incredible" I say looking around the room. "Yeah until we have to start dancing" he says I give him a smile and he grimaces "Let me guess you love to dance" he says trying to sound like a girl. I roll my eyes "Yes exactly" I say honestly as I sit down and stretching my legs. "How are we supposed to dance in skirts?" I ask him looking up he shrugs "It depends what type of dancing we are doing" he says. I nod I didn't think about that. "Line up class" a plump woman says as she walks into the studio I stand and we all walk to the centre of the room.

"Today we will start with a simple box step of the waltz and next lesson we will dance it with partners" she says she sounds excited about it but no one seems to share her enthusiasm. "Ok place your feet together and put your hands like this" she says as she lifts her arms in the same position she would if she had a partner. "One, two, three" she says counting the steps. I do exactly what she does but like my dance teacher back home said I add some personality to it making it my own. This class is easier than the last few I don't even sweat a little.

We have gone through the box steps a number of times before she tells us we can go. I drop my burning arms to my sides with a sigh of slight relief. The rest of the day we have fairly normal lessons like Math but for Language class we learn Japanese. I walk with Zach, Lila and Alex to the dining hall. "This week the language is French" Beth says to me as I sit down. "We have to speak it in this room whenever we're here" she says to me. It is rather clever I think it will probably insure we know the languages better. There is just one problem…. I don't know any French. But Beth insured me it is quite easy to pick up on it with everyone speaking it around you and besides I have always wanted to learn new languages.

The week flies by so fast I can barely remember it. But it is Friday evening and I am heading toward the dining hall after I finally finished my homework with a lot of Sasha's help. "Miss Hill" someone calls I look down over the banister of the staircase to see Mr Stevens looking up at me "Will you come see the Principle please" He asks me. He stands with his arms folded over his chest. I look at my friends who all look at me with wide eyes but I just say "I'll be at dinner soon" then I walk fast down the stairs and stop in front of the principal's office door.

I lift my hand and knock once before she says "Come in" I creek the door open and step slowly in closing it behind me and looking at Principe Bearn's smiling face. "Hello Sarah, come in sit," she says I nod and take a seat "How has your week been?" she asks me. I look up and relax a little "It's been…. Good" I say slowly trying to choose the right word "Quite and adjustment" I add she nods. "I am sure" she says "All your teachers tell me you are doing very well" she says "And some have even asked if they can- but before she finishes her eyes rest on my aunts necklace that I have only been taking off to shower.

"That is a lovely necklace" she says sounding absent minded "Oh thank you, it was my aunts" I say twisting my fingers around the watch face. She nods with a small smile "Where was I, oh yes some of your teachers have asked if they can advance you" she says. Her smile broadens "So they will probably tell you that soon" she says "Thank you" I answer her slowly not sure what to say anymore. "I called you in here to make sure you were doing alright and I am glad to see you are" she says with a smile I nod taking it as my cue. I get up and start toward the door "Oh Sarah" she calls I pause with my hand on the door knob and turn to look at her "Don't forget I'm here for you" she says slowly. I pause my lips remembering my father tell me exactly the same thing every so often "I won't" I answer the same way I did my father.

I leave her office quickly I am shaking why is it that in this week at a new school I am reminded more of my father than when I was home. I walk; I don't know where I am going I just put my head down and walk. "Oh Sarah- Clue starts but I just keep walking without looking at her. I leave the dining hall only noticed by my friends and once I am outside I run. I normally hate running I had always preferred to swim but I don't care I just run I run until my arms ach and my lungs burn and my legs are cramping. Then I come to a stop in front of the horse barn I hurl myself through the doors. I walk to Shadow and close my eyes feeling his breath on my cheek as I run my fingers in his glossy fur he nudges me with his nose.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you" someone says. I jerk my head back to see Zach leaning against the door his arms crossed over his chest as he watches me. I feel annoyed looking at him why can't I just be alone for two seconds in this place? But I say nothing I just look at him and he just looks back. Longer than we should so long my body hurts from standing in the same position for so long Zach comes a little closer "So what's wrong?" he asks and I feel a little grateful it is him asking because if it was anyone else I would not have actually told them. "I keep on being reminded of him here like for some reason he is closer to me here than he ever has been anywhere else" I say. I don't need to say it's my father for him to know who I am talking about.

"What happened to him?" he asks gently if anyone else had asked the way he does I would never have answered but I know he does not say it that way because he feels sorry for me, he just asks because he wants to know and it makes me feel better. "It was a car crash" I say. "I remember the way my mother looked at me when she told me." I say shaking my head I brush a tear away and sniff a little trying hard not to cry as I see my mother's tear stained face and red eyes as she told me he was dead. "She looked me right in the eyes and didn't treat me like a six year old girl when she said Sarah dad is never going to come home" I explain to him. "I know a part of me understood but I stood at the door waiting for him to walk in and spin me above his head" I say slowly. I don't look at him just right at Shadow like I am talking to him instead. "What happened to your father?" I ask trying to forget about the night my mother told me.

Zach shrugs as I glance up at him he is now sitting on the door of his white horses stall. "My father was a spy he was shot in the head" he says. I am silent not because I don't want to say anything but because nothing I can think of sounds appropriate, and any way I was just curious at how a mother might come home and tell her son he had been shot in the head. "My mother told it to me straight but the way she looked at me still haunts me" he says with a shudder "She did not cry she wore the mask of a spy but her eyes went cold and I have never seen them warm up again" he says I shake my head trying to get all the memories out of my mind. Zach jumps off of the door.

I am not even sure he has thought it through but he puts his arm around my waist he does not look at my teary face like he knows that I wouldn't be able to handle it as he draws me closer. I wrap my arms around his waist smoothly and rest my head above his heart. It doesn't feel wrong, standing there with Zach I know he is with Lila and so does he and there for we are nothing more than two friends comforting each other. I hear his heart beat and I don't need to cry anymore I inhale and exhale slowly taking in his sent as I do.

CHAPTER SIX

ADVANCING

I stand in the barn looking up at the rope I have been advanced in most of my classes and now I am going to advance in the others as well, I sprinted all the way here with my head phones in my ears. I have taken my I-pod out but it lies on my bag playing music I have always felt better when music is playing it makes me feel stronger and makes everything easier so I can find a rhythm. I count to three, _one, two, three,_ and then I run right at the rope.

I do not stop, throwing myself up and grabbing hold of the rope with gritted teeth as I slip down, burning my hands slightly. I look up at the rope _how the hell am I going to get all the way up there?_ I ask myself "It helps if you cross your ankles" Zach suggests I asked him to help me with this so I know how to do it next time. I don't look down when I feel his strong hands wrap around each ankle and he twists them around each other he steps back again and I try it like he has suggested.

I bend my legs and close my knees so the rope is trapped between them then I straighten them and pull myself up with my arms he was right it is much easier like this. I have been trying to do this in my free time for three days and it has not worked but now that he is here to help I am already almost at the top. My hands shake and the rope is swinging beneath my feet but I push up one last time and touch the knot that secures it to a metal loop in the ceiling. "Ok now do the same to get down just in reverse" Zach calls up at me. I nod and start my way down but I am barely three knots away from the top when my limbs refuse to move anymore they are too weak and they just shake.

"Shit" I mutter before my hands go slack and I go flying to the ground. I slam onto the floor hard; my head hits the floor just after my back has. I cough my wind has been knocked out again my head hurts but I still open my eyes to see Zach looking down at me the same way he had the first time I'd tried to get to the top of the rope. "I am going to need to teach you how to break your fall if you keep jumping off that rope" he says I know he is only half joking. I just lift my arms so he can pull me up again he wraps his fingers around my wrists and I do the same to him as he yanks me off the floor. "That's really going to hurt tomorrow" I say he shakes his head "Do you want to try the next thing?" he asks I look over his shoulder at the next obstacle.

It is a gymnastics bar but we have to do chin ups on it "Ok" I say with uncertainty. He nods and watches me as I walk up to the bar it is high above my head even when I jump my fingertips barely brush it. I jump twice trying to grab a hold of the bar but before I can climb the side of it and slide along, Zach wraps his hands around my waist. I can feel his breath on the back of my neck as we both bend our knees and I jump as he lifts me just that bit higher so I can grab hold of the bar. "Ok on three" he says to me as he steps away "One" he says slowly "Two, three." I bend my arms trying my best to get my chin above the bar but no matter how much I struggle I can't do it.

I am about to let go and give up for the day but Zach comes around the front so I can see him as he says "Swing your legs and use the momentum to get up there." I look at him blankly I have no idea what he means, he rolls his eyes and says "swing your legs" I do it holding on tight as I throw my legs forward and back again. I used to do this on smaller bars at our school that were used to play on not to exercise on. "Ok now when your legs are behind you throw them forward and lift up" he says I do it as best I can and my chin brushes the top of the bar briefly. He smiles at me as I continue to do it my arms shake but the feeling of my body swinging is nice so I ignore it until I can't anymore. I have to let go but I throw myself forward so I won't land on my back again.

I feel air born for a second like I am flying and then with a smack I'm lying on top of Zach. "Owe" I say slowly feeling the pain from us colliding. Zach shakes his head at me and I roll over I lie on my back next to him after a while of us just lying there breathing Zach turns to look at me "Wanna go for a ride and continue this tomorrow?" he asks I nod. He gets up but I wait for him to put me on my feet I almost topple over and he has to keep his one hand on my waist. The hem of my shirt pulls up a little and his index finger brushes against my hip sending a shiver through me. He doesn't seem to notice so we walk to the barns. He has my bag and I clutch my iPod listening to the music still.

We walk into the barn and Shadow stomps his hooves as I approach him. I smile at him "Hey boy" I say as I massage his ear Zach gives me this little smile and leads his horse out. I unlatch the door and let Shadow walk out too as I put my bag with my iPod in it into his stall. Zach saddles up Shadow for me without a word. I watch him as he mounts his horse the last time we stood in this barn I was crying into his t-shirt and since then he and Lila have been fighting I some- how think he was eager to come to day because he is trying to avoid her. I climb onto Shadows back with ease now, we have been doing riding in class and I find it easier to move around on his back now. Zach starts out of the barn and I follow. I know where we are going so when Shadow starts to sprint I don't hold him back I just inhale rise exhale relax inhale rise exhale relax. I feel my necklace slamming against my chest as we ride.

I haven't opened it in a while and for some reason I get the feeling something is going to have changed when I do, like I am going to realize something the problem is I don't want to. Shadow slows to a stop without my cue and I look up we are here already in the small area with the tiny river. I get down from Shadows back and let him graze a little. I am used to people being far behind me when I ride Shadow because he is so fast so I do not worry when I can't here the hooves of Zach's horse pounding the floor.

I just sit down with my right leg bent and my left straight. My left arm is supporting me and my right is draped casually over my knee. I don't turn around when I hear Zach walk toward me he sits down but I don't move that's what I like about being with Zach he never makes things wearied, if we are not talking it is ok. I watch the river the sound is not over whelming but instead calming and nice. I get up I don't even know what I am doing until my black shoes are lying on the river bank and my feet are being washed by the cooling water. It is a relief after exercising so much, like the water is washing away the pain and sweat making me feel like a new person.

I sink slowly to my knees so the water is covering my chest and lapping at my collar bone. I look up and see Zach he is just sitting there watching me like I am the most interesting thing in the world. I feel the end of my braid brush my back under the water but I am distracted because Zach comes slowly to sit in front of me. I smile a little at him the water makes his loose shirt stick to him so I can see the muscles on his chest and along his core. I look past him and at the willows above us with a smile it's like we're in a whole new world here. "Follow me" Zach says he squeezes my wrist and then swims away I watch him for a while and then follow him. I haven't swum in so long it feels strange to my body for a little while but it soon becomes natural and easy.

I stop and look at Zach he is sitting on a rock just under a willow his legs still in the water. Looking around us I notice we are in a sort of alcove it is like a room if someone were to stand on the river bank, they wouldn't be able to see us. "This is incredible" I say my eyes resting on Zach's he nods silently also taking in the heavy branches that keep us hidden from view. I swim a little closer to him and look up at the trunk of the willow it is thick and from where I crouch in the water it looks as though it is towering above us. Slowly I move to sit next to Zach on his rock for a while that is all we do just sit there letting our arms brush against each other's and just looking at the river.

"So you never told me" Zach says his eyes on me again. "What's up with the necklace?" he asks. I look down at the necklace and twist my now wrinkled hand around it I should probably not have swam with it but it looks fine. I shrug "My father gave it to my aunt and my step father who was my father's best friend said she gave it back to him and told him something important but he didn't know what it was because he was a little private about her." I say it quickly I hadn't realized the words had been on my lips since I'd become friends with Zach and now it was out I feel like something has lightened inside me.

"You never take it off?" Zach says. He means it as a question I know this much but I hesitate thinking of the right thing to tell him before answering "Yeah….I feel like if I wear it somehow it will help me find her" I keep my eyes transfixed on the necklace hanging round my neck. Zach frowns down at my hand that is around it "Why do you have to find her?" Zach asks "I don't know where she is all I know is my family abandon her and I need to know why" I say slowly.

Zach nods I am not sure if he understands. "Can I see it?" he asks "Yeah sure" I say. I don't really want to take it off but Zach doesn't seem to mind the chain is long so he pulls the clock face away from my body easily he clicks it at the top and it falls open revealing the pictures. Automatically I look away afraid of that feeling I have that I am going to realize something I don't want to. "Sarah" Zach says so slowly and so carefully that I snap my head back around and look at the pictures without thinking. "Oh god" I whisper my hand clamping over my mouth. Both Zach and I recognise the girl in the picture she was a stranger a while ago but now I know her as Principle Bearn. _It all makes sense now_ I think to myself _the things she says the way she speaks like she knows me and what she said only a little while ago all the same as what my father used to do._

"Holly crap" I mutter thinking of how on edge my mother was when we came to the school for the first time. I remember crying last week because I was being reminded so much of my father and now I know why… because I was with his sister… my aunt and Principle. Zach watches me like he knows what I am thinking he watches my face carefully and I am almost sure I know what he sees; shock, sadness, fright but most of all panic. "What am I going to do?" I ask "I mean what am I supposed to say hey Aunt Theresa, or should I run up to her and tell her how much she's changed, does she know who I am?" I say it all so fast I don't give Zach anytime to say anything but before I can continue his hand is over my mouth. "Sarah, relax" he says softly he looks at me from under his eyelashes making his blue eyes stand out even more.

"What am I going to do?" I repeat slowly and quietly this time against his palm. "I don't know" he says. His hand slides from my mouth along my arm till his long fingers curl around my wrist in the water he is close, so close we are breathing the same air. I all of a sudden don't care about Lila all I want is to close the gap between us. _No! No! No_ I shout at myself in my head _you can't do this!_ But it is too late I have already pressed my lips to his, his hands slide up from my wrists slowly this time. They are cold and wet with the river water as they move they cause goose bumps and a shiver goes up my spine. My brain is numb as my fingers twist around his waist and his find the back of my neck he pulls me closer and I don't even try to resist.

He stops all of a sudden a little sooner than I expected and I too jerk back realizing what just happened. But he does not let me get too far his hands are still on me holding me close to him, we are both silent maybe we are both thinking how stupid that was or how we should not have done that. I am about to say sorry to him and move away but he lets go of me and swims away before I can even form the words in my mouth. I know it was a mistake and there is a part of me that feels guilty for doing that to Lila but there is this bigger part of me that regrets nothing. My fingertips rest on my lips and I let my mind whizzing around with the thoughts that make my judgments foggy as I stare at the water.

I have to get up though I know that much so I swim in the cold water to the other side of the river. I don't wait till I am dry before getting onto Shadows back. I ignore how much I am slipping and sliding as we near the barn. My mind feels like a giant cloud has fallen over it like I am no longer capable of thinking any more. I walk toward the dorm house with my bag in hand. I open the door to the dining hall by now I am dry, sore and tired everyone is sitting at tables eating and chatting in German as though it is the most usual thing in the world. But I can't bear the thought of eating now not knowing who my aunt really is and not after what happened with Zach. Instead I head toward the door on the opposite side without letting my eyes search the crowd for my friends.

"Oh Sarah" someone says I stop and look down at the beautiful Lila and feel an immediate pang of guilt. I have a sudden urge to just tell her what happened and get it done with but I shake the feeling aside and look down at my shoes muttering a little "Yeah" slowly. "Have you seen Zach I have to talk to him" she says she sounds desperate like she has never needed anyone more than she needs him. Now I lift my eyes a little but say nothing "I thought you might know because you have been spending a lot of time together." She says with a smile. _How could I have done that_ _to her_ I ask myself but I shake my head and say "No I don't know where he is." I sound tired and weak but before Lila can ask if I am ok I walk past her and out of the dining hall, up the stairs and into my dorm room.

I still feel numb I don't feel sad or angry and I fight off the urge to start giggling the same way I used to when something happened with the boy I liked. _No_ I shake my head _you don't like Zach he is just a friend_ I say it to myself but no matter how hard I try I will never be able to convince myself. I walk into the bathroom and stand with my hands clutching the side of the basin and stare at my reflection. My hair has darkened in some places and lightened in others since I arrived here, making it look brown with blond strands of colour.

My eyes always have changed colour but today they are an unusual blue green colour. I am still the same girl who arrived here barely four weeks ago but I look a little different. I know so much more and act differently to the little innocent girl whose biggest worry was what she was buying next from the shops. I know this girl in the mirror and yet I am afraid of what she might become. I sigh I take the necklace off and put it down on the counter next to the basin before I shower.

The next morning I wake a little later than everyone else my back is saw from falling yesterday but I ignore it as I get dressed and ready. I feel nervous standing looking at the door that leads to the dining hall. I had made sure I was asleep before my friends came into the room last night so they would not ask me any questions but this morning, I couldn't stop them from asking why I didn't eat. I lied of course but only about the thing with Zach, but I still felt bad.

When I took my seat at the long dining table besides Beth, I lurched into the explaining the picture of my aunt in the necklace clock face. She had leant closer and her eyes widened but before she could say a word Clue had thrown me a little grin and told me I should be happy ('How can she ever expel you now). "Are you okay?" Sasha had asked shooting Clue a disapproving glance across the table. I however immediately stopped talking when Alex approached us with a broad smile.

It is easy to pretend everything is ok around Alex, he is easy going and funny so I am glad I have him around this morning. My eyes drift back to Zach he is sitting with his usual friends but Lila isn't even in the dining hall as far as I can see maybe they had another fight? If they did it is probably my fault and I don't want that. Especially not for Lila who is by far the sweetest girl I know.

I sit and eat not because I am hungry but because I know I have too if I don't want anyone spreading rumours about me not eating anymore (The rumours in this place can get out of hand so quickly). Zach seems to be trying to do the same but when he turns around and his eyes meet mine he stiffens and turns away. "Come on" Sasha says to me standing next to my right shoulder "We should go" she says. I feel as though I am not really living my life like I am sitting on the side line just watching but I get up and leave the dining hall in silence.

My first class is advanced combat we are supposed to be having real matches today and I can't help but feel a little jittery after all I am the weakest in my class. I don't realize Sasha has left my side until I am standing lined up with the rest of my class looking at the eighteen year old who is our instructor. I glance around me and find Lila standing at the far end on my right and for the first time ever she doesn't look the slightest bit happy and when I look to my left Zach stands with his arms folded not even noticing her. I shake my head _it is not your fault_ I tell myself. "Adeline and Brent your up first" the instructor says we have two minutes for each fight and we must fight till the end.

I try to focus on the dark haired girl who starts making circles around a boy not too much bigger than her. People cheer for their friends as though it is fun to watch your room mate getting slapped in the face and knocked to the floor curled up in pain. I shudder it is horrible what a group of fourteen and fifteen year old children find entertaining here. "Sarah and Mary" the man says bringing me out of my day dream. I walk forward looking at my opponent a little scared she is much taller than me and is far stronger than I am but the whistle blows telling us to start the fight. I watch her carefully her right hand goes flying and if I hadn't ducked at the last minute it would have sunken into my nose.

She uses this very moment to throw a kick into my ribs. I gasp for air my hand clutching my side for a moment I have to counter I tell myself and without thinking I punch her in the throat. She chokes and I leap back in fright I stopped karate because it scared me that I had the power to do that to people and here I am back where I started. While I stand stunned Mary sweeps her leg on the floor beneath my own and I land on my back it is rather funny how the world seems to spin when you fall I think to myself. I look up and see Mary's foot aiming for my side I yelp and roll out of the way. I scramble to my feet _come on Sarah focus_ I shout at myself in my head as I raise my hands above my face again.

I kick her and flinch when I hear my foot smack into her ribs. She is getting angry I think as she comes at me this time I have nowhere to go I am backed up against a punching bag and her left hand stabs me in the stomach where as her right hand smacks my jaw bone. I feel the pain so suddenly I fall to the ground. I see black dots everywhere as she lands the heel of her foot into my temple and I feel the soft matted ground under my cheek as I fall again. Now I can see nothing my entire vision is blackened. "Stop!" someone shouts I can't tell who I just let the blackness take me instead.

I wake up but I do not open my eyes I can feel two people holding my hands my right I can tell is Sasha because the hand is soft bony and delicate. The other hand I am not sure I know it is a boy's maybe Alex but I can't be sure. My head is pounding in time with my heart I think I can even feel my temple moving my ribs aching like they never have before and my throat burns like mad. The person on my left touches my shoulder with his fingertips running them down my arm and I know who it is, Zach. He knows I am awake I might as well just open my eyes. The room is bright the light is such a shock to me I have to blink a few times before I can even see.

I look first at Sasha then at Zach he gives me a weak smile and I try to smile too but it feels impossible. "What is the time?" I ask, Zach looks down at his watch twisting my hand around so he can see it "Five" he says. I can tell he means in the afternoon because there is afternoon sun streaming in through high windows on the other side of the room "Where am I" I croak Zach takes his hand out of mine and reaches next to my bed grabbing something before he puts a cold glass of water in my hand. But my hand shakes too much for me to be able to lift it so he wraps his long fingers around mine and helps me lift the glass to my lips. "You're in the hospital building on the other side of the school grounds" Sasha says.

"What day is it" I ask once I have finished drinking and Zach has put the glass down. "Saturday" Zach says slowly I raise my eyebrows "I've been asleep for two days?" I ask shocked and panicked. "Not quite" Sasha says "You woke up a few times before but only briefly when you were awake we got you to eat and Beth and Clue even managed to get you to shower" she says slowly with a nod. "You were barely even conscious though" Zach says "What the hell happened to me?" I ask faster now, my head thrums and I let go of Sasha's hand to press my finger to my temple but as soon as I so much as brush my temple I wince from the pain and I pull my hand away. "Well Mary gave you a pretty bad concussion" Sasha says. I nod a little but my head is too muddled for me to line up my thoughts.

"But don't worry he sorted her out" Sasha says looking at Zach. I roll my head to look at him ignoring the pain in my ribs as I do; I look down at his hands and realize I didn't notice the cuts on them "What the heck did you do?" I ask Zach smiles a little "I just punched her in the jaw" he says shrugging. "Yes making her unstable for a few hours and then he carried you all the way here" Sasha says. I laugh a little and then wince again when I feel the shooting pain in my ribs. Zach brushes his hand over the exact spot where the pain is coming from; the heat from his hand feels soothing. "Where's Clue and Beth" I ask slowly my vision is getting a little blurry. "They went to get us all food" Sasha says slowly "And Alex?" I ask. Zach and Sasha exchange a strange glance and I know something is wrong "Where is he" I repeat firmly this time.

"Well he and Zach had a few… words" Sasha says it so slowly. I know there is more to it than that "What happened?" I asked looking at Zach now. "He was angry that Zach was trying to help you because in his mind he should have been the one" Sasha says. I nod but my eyes are still on Zach. "Owe Clue!" Beth's call comes loud and clear from somewhere in the corridor but thanks to the large shut wooden doors I can't see her. All I can really see are blurs of the door and beds. "I'll go get them" Sasha says and her warm hand is gone from mine and so is she. I take a deep breath and wince again but Zach doesn't move he just watches me making me feel like he can see nothing else.

I turn my head away from him and blink the clouds from my eyes as best I can just as the big wooden door opens and Beth and Clue come in carrying trays with food each. "Hey" Beth says softly to me I wonder how I look to her. I am not much taller than her but I know just by looking at me people could tell I am weak in comparison. I force a smile on my face but my mouth only twitches weakly and I give up after a while. "How'd you feel" Clue asks me slowly setting her tray down on the foot of my bed I shrug a little and wince from the shooting pain in my ribs but I still say "I'll live". Clue nods and picks up a small plate with three pancakes on it they have chocolate chips that have melted on them and a plastic knife and fork lie on either side of it.

I pick them up and cut tiny pieces of the pancakes and eat them slowly but no one says anything they just let me eat in silence while they have muffins. I put my knife and fork down feeling full I look down at the last pancake on the plate. "Who wants this?" I ask slowly sliding the plate away. "I'll have it" a rough voice says and I turn to look into Alex's dark eyes with a smile. He looks fine but there is a dark bruise under his chin he doesn't look at Zach as he comes around and takes the plate but Zach stiffens and fixes his eyes on my face. "I didn't think you would come to see me in here" I say looking at him. Alex shrugs and brakes a piece of the pancake before popping it in his mouth "Yes well I wasn't going to let him stop me from coming to see you" Alex says slowly raising his eyes to look at Zach for a second.

I laugh lightly trying to lift the mood slightly but wince from the pain. I squeeze Zach's hand and he squeezes mine back the room is silent for a while and in that second my head feels heavier the pain in my ribs and the thrumming in my temple increase and I squeeze my eyes shut trying to force them to go away but I can't open them again.

My eyes flutter open and I glance around the room only Zach is sitting next to me it is dark outside and I wonder again what time it is. I look at Zach and he smiles "Where is everyone?" I ask he shrugs "The girls went up to shower and Alex left when you fell asleep again" he says. I nod a little I feel stiff from lying in the same position so I put my right hand under me and push myself up with a little groan of annoyance at the pain in my ribs. I run my hands through my hair I feel a messy braid obviously after Clue and Beth got me to shower they must have braided my hair. "I don't like it in here." I say abruptly "When can I go back to my dorm room?" I ask looking at him with a raised eyebrow, I already feel a lot better since the last time I woke up.

But Zach shrugs "The nurse said you'd have to stay one more night." He says sounding rather reassuring but nothing about that sound like a good idea to me and a little shudder runs through me. "I have to go." Zach whispers glancing at the door, I am not in the best with mood with Zach lately and things are a little awkward but that being said I really didn't want to be left alone in this terrible hospital wing. Zach looks at my face and fails to hide a little laugh he bends his head slightly pecks my check and gets up "Sleep well." He says with a one last smile. I groan all I want is to get back to school and my normal life. I have to advance in my other classes how am I going to manage to be in my already advanced classes when I can barely breathe without shooting pain in my side.

"Well honey it is good to see you awake" A woman's voice says I shift my head slowly and watch a plump woman in a nurse's outfit come closer with a sweet smile. "I'm nurse Maggi" she says she sets a tray down next to my bed "How are you feeling my sweet?" she asks smiling pleasantly. I pause, for a moment then shrug a little "Better than earlier." I say and her smile widens.

Took quite a beating you did." She nods putting some kind of medicine in a spoon and humming softly to herself as she hands it to me to take. "Don't look, at it so suspiciously I know it doesn't smell good but I assure you it isn't poison." Nurse Maggi says shaking her head at Sarah's disgusted face. "Drink, drink" she says and quickly Sarah gulps down the liquid pulling a face like she'd just eaten a lemon as she handing the spoon back.

"You have good friends you know" the nurse says as she tucks the bottle into her pocket "There is always one here at your bedside" she says to me. I smile "I know" I nod "Now you have a good long rest because I promised them all that tomorrow they could take you back up to your dorm room." She says I smile at this wriggling down in my bed as the medicine goes to work numbing the pain in her ribs and temple. "On the promise, that you will have plenty bed rest for the next day." She adds more firmly. I don't like the sound of that but not wanting to stay here another night I nod eagerly. "Alright, then," She says turning the light off and starting off "You call if you need anything." She says over her shoulder before disappearing from view. I squeeze my eyes shut and urge sleep on myself rather successfully.

I open my eyes slowly "Good morning honey" the nurse says when she sees I am awake "Morning" I say slowly pushing myself to sit up. "I have told your friends they can take you back to your dorm" she reminds me just in case I'd forgotten. I smile at Beth and Sasha brightly and they beam back "But I think you should stay in bed for today and if you don't feel good tomorrow as well" the nurse says I nod quickly still smiling, pleased that I can finally leave. "Oh, one last thing," She says before tottering off "Stay out of the other young ladies way… I'm not to see you back here again." She warns with a cheery smile at her.

She leaves my bedside and I eagerly get out of bed my feet are bare and cold on the tiled floor but I wear long black tights and a white top. I take a few steps my head begins to spin and I feel like I am going to fall but with Sasha and Beth by my side ready to catch me in case I do fall, I just keep moving determined to leave the hospital wing. I had never liked hospitals not since I was a little girl. I had always thought they smelt rather funny, in fact I had always complained the disinfectant smell burnt my nose. However the truth was simply that hospitals made me think of sick people and I was oddly afraid of illnesses.

When we step outside into the bright son of midmorning, I feel stronger immediately my legs stop shaking and my dizziness seems to fade as fresh air rush through my nose. We walk swiftly through the grounds (The hospital building is quite a walk away from the dorm house). But I don't mind for some reason I am in a light and fun mood and as I look at all the flowers and pretty plants around us I can't help but smile.

I take in every smell every sound and every feeling and it feels like my mood can't ever be dampened. Like I have woken from a daydream my eyes focus more and my brain works like it should I feel better just by walking just like Zach told me I would when I was home sick on the very first day. I let the sun wash over my arms and let the air sink into my paining lungs.

We reach the dining hall a little sooner than I would have liked it must be lunch time because people walk in and out as they finish off and head for their next classes. I press my hand to the wooden doors and swing them open I am barely a foot in the door way when someone runs up to me and hugs me I react automatically and rap my arms around Lila's small body. "How do you feel?" she asks as she pulls away I expect to feel guilt as I look at her but I don't whatever is going on with her and Zach has nothing to do with me and I know that. "Much better" I say she smiles she has returned to her happy bouncy self and I smile pleased by this as she dances off.

"Good to see you can stand" A rough voice says. I turn slowly knowing who it is Alex holds out an apple to me with a smile "Thanks" I say taking the apple with a small smile. Alex nods then his eyes shift to Beth and Sasha and he smiles at them too "Well I should get going to my next class but I'll so you later okay?" he says I nod in response and watch him go. "Come on Sarah let's go upstairs" Beth says to me I nod and take a bite of the green apple as we walk to the other side of the dining hall. We start up the stairs and a girl comes, flying down them, I want to move aside but I have no space too. So as she runs past the corner of the book she carries hits my temple. The pain is quick, it is the dizziness and spinning that comes after that, which makes me clutch the banister and sink to my knees. I squeeze my eyes shut sure I am going to throw up I can feel the blood drain from my face and I have no doubt that I am pail.

Beth and Sasha's hands are on my arms so fast I don't even have time to just sit there. They quickly pull me to my feet. "You okay?" Beth asks I nod still trying to get the dizziness out of my head but we carry on up the stairs wanting to just get to our dorm. I glance around the room the small desk has been cleared and there is cake and lemonade and cool drinks set up on a red polka dotted cloth. There are streamers on the ceiling and the lights are on dim.

I look at Clue and smile "Was this you?" I asked she nods with a little giggle "Happy birthday" she says. Sasha skips over to the Hi Fi and turns on the music it is soft but still fills the room Clue pours drinks for everyone and Beth cuts the cake. I smile at them gratefully as I take them "You know this dorm was getting really boring without you" Sasha says as she sits back down. I laugh and then wince Zach (Who Clue managed to sneak in after their last class) gives me a small smile. I look around feeling more grateful than I ever have for the friends I have.

"Good morning" Clue says chirpily as my eyes open slowly. I look around the room it is bright with sunlight but there are no traces of the little celebration we had and Clue is the only one here with me. "Why aren't you at school?" I ask sitting up a little to look at her. Clue shrugs "Principle Bearn gave us permission to miss certain classes so someone could be with you all the time Clue smiles brighter. At the sound of my aunt's name my hand immediately curls around my necklace.

"Beth will take the next turn then Sasha" Clue says in a happy voice. I frown a little "We wanted to get Zach permission too but he isn't even supposed to be on this floor" Clue continues. "But don't worry he will probably come see you after classes when he can sneak up easily" Clue says with a smile at me. She has a circle of magazines spread around her and she is in her slippers but other than that she is all ready for school.

"So speaking of him what is with you two are you like a thing now" Clue babbles on. I look at her wide eyed I hadn't thought of it. I don't know myself what we are but I decide not to try and figure it out now instead I get up slowly and walk steady footed to the bathroom. I ignore Clue's singing as I get into the shower. The hot water burns my temple but it is bearable so I stay in the shower as long as possible when I get out I don't wrap myself in a towel right away first I look into the mirror. My hair is a wet tangled mess but at least it is clean now. My temple is red and purple and blue and a little swollen but my ribs are the thing that makes me gasp. There is a long purple, blue, red and yellow coloured bruise that is not to big but impossible to miss.

I dress quickly my ribs are not too sore anymore and my temple only throbs when I bump it. I walk out in my tight leggings and black top. Clue looks up from whatever it is she is reading "So you didn't answer my last question" She says. I roll my eyes "Does it really matter that much" I say sounding as bored as I can manage. "Oh don't pull that on me I know you are a girly girl beneath that" Clue says gesturing to me. I raise my eyebrows "Ok your right so?" I say as I sit down to dry my hair "Well- but I cut her short because I turn on the hairdryer.

I wake up to bright light that stings my eyes I groan a little as I sit up but I still climb out of bed and get ready for school. I am tired of missing everything and I don't want to have to wait till my friends say 'I am ready' before I go to school. Beth is already dressed and sits with Sasha talking about a program or something as Clue does her hair. My bruises have faded a little they are still visible but they don't look fresh.

"Come on" I say hauling Sasha up from where she sits cross legged with Beth. "Let's go" I continue Clue waits for us in the hall with her hair done in a bun. We walk down the stairs in silence but I don't mind the quiet for once. Breakfast is just as silent Zach sits two tables down he does not glance at me or wave he just acts as though he doesn't know me. I can't help but wonder if I did something wrong but I shake my head and take a bite of toast.

He probably just wants time with his friends I reason with myself in my head. As I walk silently alone to the PE barn I realize how I feel as though I am at home as though I never knew another place before only a few weeks ago as if Johnny never existed as if my friends never really knew me but more than that, it feels as though I didn't know myself. I shake my head to escape the strange daze and look up at the doors.

"Well hey Sarah how are you feeling" Lila says giving me such a bright smile I can't help but smile back. She looks prettier today her hair is clipped away from her face but it still hangs between her shoulders. Her eyes are more of a subtle blue and her full lips have a slight shimmer to them. "I feel… better than I ever have" I say to her putting my index finger on my chin to make it seem as though I am thinking. Her smile widens "Amazing" she says and she turns and skips over to Zach. They look at each other as she slips into line and I feel something strange in my stomach almost like an uneasy movement inside and I realize what it is as quickly as it came. I am jealous of Lila's beauty and happiness but most of all her connection with Zach that I will probably only ever dream of understanding.

"Today I will be timing each of you to get through the obstacle course" our coach says as he swings his whistle around his index finger and his eyes drift over his students. His eyes rest on me and I try not to look at him. I don't want to draw attention to myself for some reason "Sarah you can sit out if you are not ready to do this yet." He says sounding like he is only trying to think of what is best for me. But I feel my blood boil I hate it when people just assume I can't do things _deep breathe take a deep breathe_ I tell myself as I do it I say "I am alright thank you." It is true though yesterday afternoon I came here all alone and completed the course I'd done it with a lot of difficulty but I had done it.

I am only the eighth person to be going so I sit back on the bench and listen to the blowing of our instructor's whistle and the sound of people smacking bags on the other side of the barn. I force myself to push the erg to look at Zach and Lila out of my mind. "Sarah your up" coach says I nod slowly and get up _I can do this_ I think to myself as I walk to the far end of the barn where the obstacle starts. I catch sight of Zach walking to this side of the barn leaving his punching bag swinging. The first few things are easy I am not a good runner but I am fast enough and I can do all the exercises easily. I hesitate, looking up at the rope I sigh _ok run for it_ I say to myself I imagine a song playing in my head as I throw my body at the rope.

I grab on easily but I still slip down a little _ok, how did you do this again?_ I ask myself and my legs automatically close around the rope and I move toward the last knot in a hurry. The rope leaves my hands red and stinging but I ignore it as I fling my body as high up as possible so my shaking fingers can close over the gymnastics bar. I start to swing I am looking straight forward but I can still see the coach standing with a stop watch in my right eye and Zach standing with his arms folded in my left. I lift my chin above the bar breathing in and out as I go along. I count them and once I have finished I let go bending my legs as I land smoothly on the ground. I lift my head and look at my coach he grins at me "Well that was very impressive" he says I smile and I think I can see Zach smile to but I can't be sure.

I sit back to watch the last few students have a go at the obstacle course in exhaustion but happy that I managed to finish it. I follow the flow of students to the showers after the coach has blown the last whistle, the water feels nice on my skin it stings a little but I like it and I am the last person out. I wrap my towel around my body and change into my clothes as quickly as possible, I have always hated the last part of PE when we have to shower in one bathroom but I guess I have learnt to work with it now.

The day flies by so fast I can barely remember anything but we sit in the dining hall. I am so tired my head is almost falling in my food I am not eating but the salad I got is placed neatly before me. My eyes sluggishly look around the room it is buzzing with conversation but my mind cannot concentrate on one voice. "Hey Sarah" Beth's voice shakes me out of my daze.

I look at her my eyes feeling heavy "What's going on with you and Zach?" she asks in a low whisper but I know Sasha and Clue can hear too. It takes me by surprise I cock my head to the side and raise an eyebrow I guess I wasn't the only one that noticed Zach wasn't talking to me. "You guys have barely even looked at each other, today" she says it slowly. I shrug a little and look down at my salad "I have no idea Beth maybe he just had a busy day" I say stifling a yawn. Beth shrugs and gives me a small smile "Maybe you should go to bed sleepy head" she says. I can see that she hasn't really dropped the topic I can practically hear the wheels turning in there as she thinks fast.

The sun is bright, streaming into the room. I sit up and glance around the room I am alone, Clue's bed is left unmade Sasha's has a pile of books on it and Beth's is covered in magazines. I yawn and crawl out of bed getting ready quickly I have wanted to go to the library the whole week and now I guess I can. I trail my way to the library slowly not really paying attention to where I am going.

It smells nice in the library for some reason kind of comforting there are students scattered around their noses berried in books and their hands scribbling notes on pieces of paper as they read. My footsteps are muffled on the carpet as I walk toward the shelves and rows of books I grab one quickly wanting to get my homework done with. After about an hour I have finished my history studies and my combat hero homework and finally I start with the fielding studies, ignoring the pile of books spread around me.

"Hey" a whispered voice makes me jump I turn to look up at a sandy brown haired boy his eyes are a warm kind of brown-green colour he gives me a shy smile and shows his dimple. "Tony" he says and he extends his hand to me I smile back "Sarah" I say and I shake his hand. "Um" he says nervously then his eyes shift to one of the books in front of me "I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go for a walk... Or something but it looks like your busy" he says.

I shake my head "No actually I was going to get something to drink want to come with?" I ask his eyes light up and he nods. He helps me off the floor almost lifting me right off my feet then we quickly we put the books back together. I walk silently by his side as we walk along the corridors "So you're the Sarah Hill everyone is talking about?" he asks. I nod with a little smile "You advanced in all your classes in only a few weeks right?" he asks and I shrug "Yeah" I nod. "That's kinda a big deal" he says as I grab us both a glass of apple juice. We start walking again with our juice in our hands "What year are you in?" I ask "Last year" he says which means he's about eighteen I nod and we carry on walking.

"So how did you land up here" I ask gesturing to the school around us he laughs. "My brother broke into the school and when they found out they offered him a spot he of course took it and I joined him" Tony says. Now I laugh with him but it made perfect sense because his brother must have been very talented to be able to successfully brake in. We walk along the path slowly "How about you?" Tony asks "I heard you were invited is that true?" he says. I smile and nod "Yeah I was" he gives me this strange look "You know your kind of a legend here" he says. I take a sip of juice and shrug "So I've been told" is all I say and he smiles. "So your pretty, a legend, smart, funny and you're humble" he says "You're like the perfect package." I can't help but laugh though I know I am blushing too. He smiles at me "So tell me about you" he says and he sits down on one of the benches relaxing a little.

I bite on my lip "Well I am just your average fourteen year old girl" I say with a shrug. "Except you're a spy and you haven't even been one for a year yet and your already a legend" he says. "Yeah that" I nod "Yeah but what was life like before you came here" he asks it is a good question and I can't think of a good answer so all I say is "Boring" he looks at me the sun touching his face. "Boring?" he asks and I nod. "How?" he asks and I try think of an example "Well here the biggest worries are not being knocked out in combat class, staying in the advanced stage or not falling off a horse when your holding knives" I say. "But the biggest worries there were keeping your reputation, boys, clothes stupid things like that" is all I say. And I think it feels like years ago since I worried about that stuff Tony laughs "So you were like one of those typical girly girls?"

I smile "Yes I was. But I am so glad I am not anymore" I say. He smiles "Yeah those girls are really annoying" he says. I laugh but I can't help but wonder if I'll think my friends were annoying when I see them. We talk for a long time and I sit next to him on the bench when Beth and Sasha come around the corner with grins on their faces. I smile when they get closer to us and they look at me then at Tony and back. "Time for dinner" Sasha says sweetly and I nod I look at Tony as I get up but he doesn't move "I'll see you around" he says the sun in his eyes as it sets. I nod and walk between Beth and Sasha to the main house "What did you guys do today?" I ask Beth shrugs and just says "Nothing interesting well not as interesting as talking to Tony Fasters" she flashes me a grin.

"But we should warn you he has a reputation" Sasha adds thoughtfully "Just before you get any fancy ideas" she says Beth nods in agreement. I shake my head but stay silent I don't like to listen to people's reputations. I prefer to get to know them myself besides talking to someone doesn't mean anything. I sit with the three of them and simply listen to the dinner conversations.

I roll over in my bed groaning on Monday morning my alarm beeps loudly by my side I slam my hand down on the top making it shut up. Sasha comes into the room it is evident she has come from a jog, Beth is up and getting her uniform skirt on and Clue runs a comb through her knotted hair. I crawl out of bed unwillingly and get ready slowly Beth walks over to the calendar set up next to her bed and crosses off today.

"Guys we only have two weeks left of semester" she says and she sounds just as shocked as I feel. My eyes immediately flicker to my aunt's necklace that I have tucked away in my drawer, I have to talk to her but I haven't yet plucked up the courage too. I need someone there for moral support the only thing is the one person I want with me isn't talking to me. I push the thought out of mind I just need to think about getting through today I think to myself and with that I march out the door with my friends.

The dining hall is crowded with people the hum of conversation buzzes loudly in my ears as I take a seat my eyes skim over the crowed I am not sure what I am looking for but I don't stop till my eyes rest on the back of Zach's head he sits with Lila and three of his other friends I watch him for a second then Alex cuts my view of him with a big goofy smile. I smile back at him I am glad to have a friend like Alex he is always happy and not in the annoying Lila kind of way. "Good morning" he says happily "Hello" Sasha says and I notice how wide her smile is as she looks at him. It makes me feel giggly the same way I used to feel when one of my other friends told me they liked someone. Beth glances at Sasha supresses a laugh but says nothing to her.

"So what are you all doing for the holidays?" Alex asks I am about to answer but Sasha jumps to attention first "I'm going on a long road trip with my cousins" Sasha says giving him a little smile. "Clue and I are going to our resort" Beth sings Alex looks at me expectantly. "I am probably going to hang out at home with my old friends and my mother" I say slowly. Alex nods then his smile brightens "I am going on a mission" he says almost bouncing out his seat with excitement. "Wow! Really what's it for" Sasha says way too enthusiastically and they launch into a huge conversation.

I start my walk to fielding class slowly my bag weighs down my shoulder as I round the last corner to where the class normally meets. I stand amongst the large crowd after dumping my bag down. "Ok everyone grab a weapon" Mr Stevens says I look at the table with weapons set out on it I find it a little strange how all the classes seem to tie into each other here. I walk slowly toward the table and my eyes skim through the weapons I think of equipment class and how good I was shooting with a bow and arrow. My hand closes around the bow and I sling the sheath around my shoulder I fight to get behind the rest of the crowd. "Right get on the horses" Mr Stevens orders which of course causes a burst of conversation amongst the students.

The horses are lined up a few metres away and I run to get Shadow first. "Ok you will be riding through the obstacle course with no preparation of what is in there" Mr Stevens says and everyone starts talking again "Just think of it as a spot test" he says I and everyone else falls silent. "Oh and if you are scared to do this wait until your final exam" he says with a little chuckle. We line up at the edge of the obstacle course which is hidden by a forest of trees. I hold Shadow steady beneath me and balance the bow on his saddle so I can clutch the reigns with both hands.

The line of students shortens as they go into the obstacle course and soon Mr Stevens calls "Sarah your up." Shadow walks slowly toward the entrance at my command and I take a look though there is nothing to be seen but the forest. I squeeze my knees together and Shadow jerks to motion he moves smoothly at a medium pace. I take the bow off my shoulders and place the arrow in it I balance the bow and arrow on my leg and Shadows back and I use one hand to hold Shadows reigns. I hear a click sound and I automatically hold the bow up ready to shoot Shadow slows slightly when I tug gently on the reigns I look around the forest looking for anything and noticing everything.

Then I see it, what they want me to shoot the only thing is I am not sure I can, it's a young woman. She is pretty her black hair flows to her waist in tumbles and knots, she wears a silver dress that has been ripped at the ends and is stained with blood I don't want to know who's it is. Surely this is a mistake this girl is so realistic but still I aim the arrow at her and watch her flinch immediately. "What are you doing here?" I ask my voice shakes slightly but it still sounds fierce and scares me a little.

Her eyes widen as she looks at me, she looks as though she hasn't eaten in days and it makes me want to help her she is vulnerable and much too young to be a danger. "I… I am lost" she says I frown I don't know what kind of sick person would think of doing this. I lower my bow only slightly though "Where did you come from?" I ask she shakes her head and looks nervously behind her "He's coming" she sounds frantic.

She is looking everywhere "Who are you running from" I ask she looks at me again her eyes strikingly panicked "Him!" she yells. I whip around to see the man lunge at me he looks vicious and dangerous but I don't have time to shoot him he knocks me right of Shadows back and I gasp for air. I watch him winded and so shocked I feel numb, as he stumbles over to the woman and she thrusts her hand at him she screams but not out of pain it is out of victory.

The man's body falls to the floor already a small pool of blood collecting around his middle. She bears her teeth at me a wild look in her eyes I clutch the bow and arrow in my hands they are sweaty and shaking but I ignore it as she comes closer to me she only holds a small knife. This means I am at an advantage I can attack from farther away however I don't think I am even capable of doing it. "Stay back!" I shout at her "I will shoot" I threaten but she laughs at me it is a strange laugh strangled and scary.

I stumble back slightly and she sees her opportunity, lunging at me with all her might I close one eye and try control my breathing as I aim the arrow at her I have to do it. I know but I cannot watch so as I let the arrow fly I close my eyes and just listen to the scream and the thud as her body hits the ground.

I open my eyes slowly her body lies only a few feet before me I shudder. I cannot see her face because of the hair covering it, her hand is still closed around the knife her knuckles pail and white I walk over to her I am not sure what I hope for, maybe that I did not just kill this young woman. I touch her forehead and brush all her hair a side I gasp and stumble back against a tree again. I could see the arrow in her head before, but now I can see the impact it had the way it imbedded itself into her skull. Her eyes are cold with death and her face drips with blood, I cannot look at her anymore I mount shadow and keep riding. I cannot breathe and my side hurts from where I landed I am to numb to feel anything else like all my emotions have just shut down.

I ride till the end of the obstacle course with ease though every time I close my eyes even for a second I can see her face, where the arrow hit, her stone cold eyes, how skinny she was. I can hear the scream of pain and feel the slight shudder of the ground as she fell. Finally I find the exit of the forest I am gasping for air by now I don't know if it's from exhaustion from riding or from the fact that I just killed someone.

Mr Stevens stands his eyes wide he looks both impressed and furious but I don't say anything as I dismount Shadow my emotions still feel numb and dead but my entire body hurts and my legs shake. "Class dismissed" Mr Stevens says I cannot tell what his tone of voice means but before I walk passed him to put Shadow in his stable he stops me "Sarah give your horse to someone and come with me." He says I look at the closest student who looks shocked and a little frightened. I don't know if she went into the obstacle before or after me but I just hand her Shadows reigns and watch her retreat.

Mr Stevens starts toward the main school building and I follow without a word I don't want to talk to anyone. I feel like if I open my mouth my entire body might fall apart. The school is cool inside; we join an ocean of children chatting as they find their way to their next classes Mr Stevens turns down a quieter passage and I follow him he continues until we stand outside the door at the end of the hallway. He pauses before throwing the door open "Are you insane?" he asks someone inside the room I creep in behind him and see he talks to a skinny man he is rather young.

He looks at me his eyes weary I look around the room it is crowded with computers and strange kind of technology I have never seen before. "What do you mean?" the young man asks I watch Mr Stevens body tense and relax like he is trying really hard not to hit the man. "I mean putting her through that are you crazy?" he snaps at him as he gestures to me, the skinny man's eyes rest on me. I cannot read the expression on his face but I couldn't really care what it is. "The point of the obstacle course is to test each student according to their strengths and weaknesses" he answers he makes it sound simple but what I saw in there was nothing simple.

"It is designed to push them past their boundaries so they know what they are capable of" he explains slowly. I am not sure if he is only doing it for my benefit or not "Sarah has few boundaries and our job is to test how far she can push or how much she can handle and she passed with flying colours". I flinch as he says it so that's how they describe killing someone _"Passing with flying colours"_ I readjust my position and look at him more steadily now. "I don't care! You don't put a fourteen year old girl in that position" Mr Stevens snaps the man shrugs "Her obstacle was extremely advanced for the average fourteen year old but still she coped".

"If this is what you call coping I would hate to see what not coping looks like" Mr Stevens says and they both turn their attention to me. I can only guess what they see, a girl standing before them a few scrapes and bruises but barely harmed visibly however her expression cold and dead just like the eyes of the woman she just killed. I feel nothing though nothing but the shutdown of my emotion "She is coping much better than expected" the skinny man says thoughtfully. "Oh good I am glad so if you expected her not to cope well then why the hell did you do that?" Mr Stevens asked the man shrugs.

"I was interested to see how she would do and she did well". He smiles at me but I only raise an eyebrow at him unimpressed Mr Stevens sighs and says something in Spanish to the man and he only nods back. Then Mr Stevens looks at me "He will take you to the hospital to get cleaned up I have a few classes but as far as I am concerned you are excused from school for the rest of the day" he says and I nod but say nothing.

The man and I stand in a strange silence for a moment then he says "I'm Benny by the way" I can't even force a smile as I say "Nice to meet you" he nods at me and turns to the door. "Come on I'll take you to get cleaned up" he says and I follow him out the door, into the passage and into the garden. We wind down the paths to the hospital building in silence, it smells like disinfectant in here and it burns my nose every time I breathe.

A short plump nurse comes running toward us "My word honey what in the world happened to you?" she asks but before I can say anything she pulls me over to a small room with a bed and a whole lot of weird doctor stuff. I didn't think I had looked that bad but as I sit across from a basin that has a little mirror above it I can see how white I have gotten it makes the dark red blood that matters my hair look redder than it is. There are already dark blue bruises visible on my arms and my neck; the nurse washes her hands and gets to work first on the cut in my hair line then the bruises.

"What in the world happened?" she repeats as she runs antiseptic along the bruises for what I don't know. "She went into the obstacle course" Benny says standing in the door way one shoulder against the frame the nurse stops for a moment and looks at Benny. "I don't get girls this young with so many bruises and cuts after the obstacle course in here very often" the nurse says continuing.

"Yes well not many girls her age go through the obstacle she just did" Benny says. The nurse shakes her head but says nothing until she is finished. "Here you are honey this is for the pain I suggest you don't take more than one every two hours" she says handing me a box of little capsules. "Thanks" I say as I get off the bed slowly. She gives me a weak smile as I pass her and I catch her in the corner of my eye shooting Benny a furious look.

Benny walks silently by my side as I trail along out of the building. "It's ok I can walk on my own" I say to Benny after a while he stops and looks at me now "I owe you a huge apology I thought you were strong enough to handle that but I was wrong and I am so sorry to put you in that position" he says. His eyes trailing the ground all of a sudden my emotions spike and the first thing I feel is fury. The thought of him thinking I am weak makes my entire body shake with anger.

"I handled that perfectly well thank you!" I snap at him he looks at me his eyes wide "Sarah that's not what I-" he starts but I don't let him finish "I am stronger than any of you think" I say my voice is not raised, instead it is low, dangerous and venomous. My body automatically sizes him up he looks only a few years older than me maybe young twenty's he is skinny and I am sure I am much stronger than him.

He shakes his head "Sarah" he doesn't try to sound gentle like he is comforting a child. Instead he talks to me like an associate and it makes me calm down but only slightly "I don't think you understand what you forced me to do" I say slowly he gives me this strange knowing little smile. "She wasn't real" he says it softly now, then, before he walks away he says "Come see me tomorrow after your done with classes".

I watch him walk away I walk slowly back to my room I can't eat not when every time I close my eyes all I see is her. I slip my clothes off when I stand in the bathroom, I turn on the shower taps and turn around to see the bruise on my neck continues to my shoulder and there is a long bruise that runs over three of my ribs and the red of my blood still clumps in my hair. I get into the shower eager to wash the blood away.

I fell asleep quickly but it wasn't long before I woke up gasping for air the image of the woman burnt into my vision. The room is silent and dark I lye back down but I am too afraid to fall back asleep so after a while I get out of bed pull a hoody over my pyjama shirt and slip my feet into sandals. Outside the dorm it is colder but the entire building is deathly silent and it makes me shudder to think of death. So I start walking I am not sure where I am going before I freeze in front of a door my hand positioned to knock.

It's Zach's door I know it is and I want to talk to him but I can't so I drop my hand miserable. "Sarah? What are you doing here" a hushed voice asks. I spin around and stand face to face with Zach I just stand and look at him for a while "You can't be here. Why are you here?" he asks glancing around him like someone would be watching us in the dead of night. "I-" I start but I stop myself before I sound stupid so instead I shake my head look down at the ground ashamed and start walking past him but before I can leave he grabs my elbow.

He sighs "I didn't mean it like that Sarah, come on let's go talk outside" he suggests and he looks around him again. We slip out the basement door that none of us are supposed to know about. The cool night air wraps around me and I shiver a little as I follow Zach into the darkness I stumble behind him not sure where we are going but he walks sure footed and steadily through the trees finally he stops in a little opening amongst the trees and he turns to look at me. "What happened?" he asks gently now and all of a sudden tears flood to my eyes and I have to fight them off as I tell him what happened. By the time I get to the part where I kill the girl tears come pouring out uncontrollably. I try to tell him about Benny but then I figure it doesn't matter and instead concentrate on not crying. Zach watches me for a short moment like he is deciding something but still he wraps his right arm around my waist and pulls me to him. I rest my head against his chest and his left hand runs smoothly over my hair as I cry.

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE TRUTH

The sun stings my eyes on Tuesday morning I am still exhausted probably form being up with Zach until late. But I'd mostly just cried my eyes out and when I had no more tears left we'd just sat there until I drifted off to sleep with my head in his lap. I'd woken up when he was half way to my room with me in his arms. I have to manoeuvre out of bed awkwardly before I can stand. All the beds in my room are empty and I know they must have heard something had happened to me or they would have woken me up. I sigh I was really hoping this time it wouldn't have gotten all around school.

Breakfast is already over by the time I get down stairs and most of the students have made their ways to class. I walk quickly to my first class well as quickly as I can with a swollen ankle trying to ignore the looks I get from everyone I pass. I glance at the projection screen as I enter the class I can tell we are supposed to be trying to navigate our ways out of some kind of mental maze. "Sarah, please take a seat" the teacher says she acts normally like she has no idea about what happened yesterday.

I smile a little grateful and sit at the back. The students look away from me quickly and back at the screen "You ok?" Beth whispers after a while I turn to look at her with a smile. "Yeah" I answer but not even I think it sounds convincing. She nods "I heard your obstacle course was a little tough" she says. I think of the shrill the woman made when she thrust the knife at the man, the pool of blood around his middle and her stone cold eyes with the arrow sticking out of her forehead just above them but I just shrug "Yeah" I say.

The classes are boring and frankly a little painful but I manage to get through the whole day. Now I walk through the same hallway I had yesterday on the way to Benny's office I stop before the door and knock. "Come in" Benny calls and I creek the door open Benny spins in his office chair and smiles at me. "You look better today Sarah how are you feeling?" he asks I shrug "I'm ok" I answer slowly he nods. "Come sit here" he says patting the office chair next to him "I want to show you something" he says and I sit down next him groaning softly to myself from a shot of pain in my rib. I am sitting in front of a small flat screen that has a key board in front of it but the buttons are not like the ones on a normal computer.

The screen shows an image of the woman I killed yesterday. "What is this?" I ask not turning my eyes away "This is how I made her" Benny says. I look at him and cock my head to the side "How did you make her look so realistic?" I ask "Like this" Benny smiles and he clicks buttons and shapes and faces and eyes and features it looks only a little more complex than designing a human on one of those video games children play. There is no doubt he has done this a thousand times I can tell by the speed of his hands on the keyboard. I watch as he recreates the woman putting her in a different dress adding small details to make her skinny and her hair knotted. I frown I just don't understand how she can go from the screen to reality.

"Now watch" Benny says and I do I watch as he presses a big button on a different panel and the girl comes to life by my side. I jump away from her but Benny touches my shoulder to calm me down. I look back at the woman she looks different she doesn't have a wild and fierce look in her eyes, she is not afraid and her eyes glow with life and strangely happiness "Hello." I say slowly wondering if she sounds the same she had but the woman doesn't reply I cock my head to one side. "She spoke to me" I say not turning to look at Benny.

I hear him fiddle and click the buttons then her mouth widens into a small smile and as Benny says "Hello" so does she. I turn back to look at Benny surprised he wears a mouth piece and the computer screen shows different voice types to choose from, different accents, ages and depths. I look back at the woman and reach out a hand touching her hair I shoot my hand away in shock it feels real like I am simply touching one of my friend's, long hair.

"She feels so real" I say it more to myself, but Benny answers "Yeah she was kinda designed to" I look at him. "How does it even work?" I ask he shrugs. "It's the same kind of idea as a projector" he says as he points at a projector on the table "I like to think of it as an HD projector or like 4D" he says sounding kind of proud. "Spies keep this kind of technology a secret?" I ask he nods with a smile. "We do but not all of it in fact most useful things we use today were developed by spies" he says and I nod. "So why were these produced?" I ask gesturing to the projector he shrugs "Well just think how useful they are in missions you could create another one of you or whatever you wanted.

"But if you could do that then why don't we just send these into mission instead of us?" I ask. Benny smiles "They cannot defend themselves against real people" he says my eyes widen. "She couldn't heart me" I whisper "No" he says "But what about the man in my obstacle course he knocked me right off Shadows back" Benny laughs at me. "No he didn't you jumped off in order to prevent impact." I frown and shake my head "Hear watch" he says and he clicks more buttons until I am on the screen sitting on Shadow's back. I watch the man as he comes lunging toward me and watch as I dive aside to prevent being hit. "I guess your reflexes are so fast not even you notice them" Benny says. I shrug and laugh "Guess so" I say. "Is there a way to identify if they are real or not?" I ask Benny nods seeming excited he walks over to the woman who still stands next to me. "Can you see this?" he asks and he points at something but I cannot see it I get out of my seat and walk over to him.

I follow the direction he is pointing and I see it the light on her skin it is literally shining if I weren't looking for it I would never see it. Her skin looks like she shimmers just the slightest bit "And the eyes from father away you wouldn't be able to see it but if you look closer they have an unnatural kind of ring around the colour I look closer and I see the ring around the coloured part of her eye and I feel like laughing how did I not notice these things. Not even when I see her deathly cold eyes every time I close mine. Benny smiles and I look at him "Why do you do this?" I ask after a while "What design them?" he asks. "No why work here when you could rather work in the real world in the field?" I ask, his smile fades and is replaced with a strange expression.

"For many reasons" he says "For one thing the real world is a terrible place to be in." he sits as he talks "And for another, I was never meant for the field". I lift my eyebrows "What does that mean?" I ask and he smiles a little. "Let me put it like this; Sasha your friend she's like me she is not meant for the field but rather for what goes into putting a spy in the field, like the science and technology of it all". I frown "So what you're saying is there is more than just one type of spy?" he nods "Sure let's put it like that, you see Sasha is a different kind of spy to Beth, Clue and you" he says. "Ok so what type of spies are we then?" I ask sitting back down now "well I would say Beth is more fielding than anything else she does well working with weapons and reacting quickly" he says and I nod agreeing "Clue is what we call a visual spy she watches surveys and then works she doesn't just react like Beth and she doesn't calculate like Sasha" he says and I agree with him again.

"What about me?" I ask slowly "Well you are one of the more unusual kinds of spies you are more a mixture of all these things you see the biggest difference with you and your friends is that your friends need each other to make a team you don't, you already are a team." He says and I nod not sure what to say. "So are those the only types of spies then?" I ask slowly "No there are too many to name but those are the more commonly known" he says and I nod again only semi understanding.

My phone in my pocket buzzes and I know it's time for dinner I sigh "Sorry I have to go" I say getting out of my seat. He nods with a little knowing smile as I exit the room in a hurry to find my friends. As I walk toward the main house my mind buzzes with new information so much so, that I cannot think of anything else.

I sit at the dresser on Wednesday morning staring at my aunt's necklace I run a brush through my hair but it's only really for the benefit of my friends. I have to tell Zach today, ask him to come with to my aunt, I just am not sure when and how. "You ready?" Beth asks snapping me out of my day dream. I put the brush down on the dresser and turn to look at her with a smile "Sure let's go" I say. She smiles back at me and turns toward the door before I stand to follow her I grab the necklace and hide it under my shirt.

As usual the dining hall is buzzing with conversation as we sit down together "So what's the deal with you and Alex, Sasha?" Beth asks flashing her a grin Sasha blushes and busies herself by pushing her hair behind her ear. "What do you mean?" she asks as casually as she can. I roll my eyes "Come on we know you have a thing for him" I say nudging her on the shoulder. She hesitates but only for a second before she half jumps out of the seat in excitement "Do you think he has a thing for me?" she asks. I look at Beth before I shrug and say "Can't tell for sure but there is a pretty good chance" I say. Beth agrees with a little nod and says "You guys do make a cute couple" she adds Sasha nods "I know!" she says excitement flowing through her tiny body.

My first class is equipment; I walk with Beth and Clue down one of the garden paths. "Well see you guys" Beth says turning left after a while. I nod and smile as she walks away before continuing along the walk way Clue turns right soon after and I am left to walk the rest of the way alone. "Hey" Tony says as I round the corner to equipment he stands beside me with a smile on his face I smile back "Hey" I answer. "Ok class pick up a gun" the teacher shouts at us I follow the crowd to the table where the identical guns are lined up my hand lingers above one before I wrap my fingers around it "Last lesson you learnt how to assemble it today you will be firing" the teacher calls instinctively we line up before the targets lined against the wall Tony takes the one next to me silently he's a little older than me so there is no doubt he has probably already learnt how to do this already.

I follow the teacher's instructions and stand square facing the board I hold the gun up the way he told us to and fire the bullet misses the target completely and hits the wall above it I can feel Tony's eyes on me so I try again but the same thing happens. "Here hold it like this" Tony says as he comes up behind me to wrap his long fingers around my hand he adjusts the way I hold it and how I stand. "Ok try now" he says but he doesn't move away he just rests his hands on my hips and watches as the bullet sinks into the rim of the target I get this strange rush of excitement and he laughs a little "Ok now if you close one eye it might be easier to see where you want the bullet to hit I nod and try again this time the bullet gets a little closer to the centre of the target.

"Good keep trying that" Tony says and he walks slowly back to his own target I do keep trying and by the end of the lesson I have gotten two in the middle of the target. I walk quickly to combat class behind a group of giggly girls all of whom have bouncy blond hair, I can still hear their laughing when they turn left and I continue to the combat class. The young instructor is already standing in the combat side of the class waiting for the class to line up silently. "Today you will be having matches" he says and we all know he means we will be fighting against each other again he points at the board on the other end of the room where all our names are paired everyone immediately start talking. "Alright quiet the first pair on the mates!" he shouts over the chatter I watch as two girl come forward and give each other weak smiles before they start circling. The one with bouncing red curls is much quicker than the other one and I find it hard to even follow her movements all I see is the reaction, the other girl lies flat on her back in a moment and stays down for five counts which makes the instructor blow his whistle to stop the fight.

A few other pairs go before me I am paired with Andy but I haven't a clue who that is I can hear some of the girls and boys whispering about something about the pairs not being fair that there is a definite winner every time but they say nothing until I am called up. I see Andy come to stand on the mate he is much taller than me probably almost double my body weight he is most defiantly much stronger than me the chatter dies down but only for about a minute "These pairs aren't matched evenly" someone speaks up from the students. Our instructor's eyes skim through them until he find the girl who spoke "Ok everyone take a seat" the instructor says and we all sit on the mate in front of him.

"Do you think the people in the real world care if they are as strong or as weak as you?" he asks and the class is silent "Do you think they care if you are half their size, they care if you a girl or if you only a child?" he says and again he is met with silence "They don't care" he says firmly "And the only way you survive out there is if you are prepared now!" he shouts this. "Right now you had best go get dressed and I suggest between now and your next class you think about this" he says. We all get up and for the first time since I've been here the entire class walks silently to the showers.

I am the first of the girls ready and I quickly run out the door of the barn I catch sight of Zach making a left on one of the paths "Zach!" I shout and I run to catch up with him when he stops and turns to look at me. "Sarah you- he starts but I wave him away before he can continue "I have already figured out you don't want to talk to me in public I get it but… just meet me here at dinner time" I say backing away from him slowly. I wait for him to nod before I turn and start toward the dining hall for lunch. People crowd the dining hall causing there to be a noise of discussion but I still manage to find my friends amongst them.

The rest of my day hadn't been that event full but now I walk silently along the paths to where I told Zach to meet me. It is not dinner time yet but I want to be here before him so I sit down on the bench silently waiting not sure if he will even come. "Hey" I hear his voice first I turn to look at him in shock, he is so silent footed I didn't even hear him arrive. "Hey" I say slowly as he comes to sit next to me on the bench. "I have to talk to my aunt" I say slowly and he rises his eyebrows at me "What do you plan to say?" I think for a minute because I have no idea what I plan to say. "I don't know but I need you to come with me" I say slowly Zach shakes his head "When?" he asks I shrug "As soon as possible" I say slowly. "Sarah what do you hope to get out of this?" he asks bluntly "I don't know I just have to do it" I say. "And you think having me there is going to help you how exactly" he asks and I freeze for a moment all of a sudden angry.

"What is the matter with you?" I ask trying not to sound snappy. "Nothing Sarah I am just trying to see how this involves me" he says "Well I needed help from a friend but I don't know why I thought you were my friend when you act like you don't know me in front of people!" I say to him jumping off the bench Zach shakes his head and looks at me. "You can't say that Sarah!" he snaps back "Why not?" I ask "Because you don't understand" he says and now he stands close so I can see the darker wring of blue in his eyes. Before I can answer he turns and walks away and it is as though he was never there. I am so furious I just walk through the dining hall and up the stairs without looking at anyone I shove my ear phones in my ears and don't talk to my friends when they come up stairs to the dorm room.

It is the day before the end of term and I stand outside searching for Zach I saw him leave the dining hall only moments ago. I know what I want to say to him this time but he seems to have simply just disappeared. I catch sight of him sneaking into the horse barn we have a free day today so I guess I should have expected him to go riding. I don't run to get there but I enter the barn quickly. "Then make me" I say though I know he probably won't understand what I mean, he stands with his back to me saddling up his horse he is not shocked to hear my voice and without turning to look at me he says "Make you what?" I step closer slightly "Make me understand" I say slowly he is quiet for a moment.

"I can't" he says slowly "But I can tell you this" he says turning around finally. He stands in front of me looking into my eyes with a strange intensity. "It would be in your best interests to avoid me" he says this time quietly. I narrow my eyes at him trying to make sense of what he just said "If you didn't want to be friends with me you could have just said" I say slowly and quietly.

"I know and I would've, if I didn't want to" he says I frown confused. I don't know what he is trying to tell me "Will you please just stop with the games and tell me what in the world is going on. Because if I am being perfectly honest I have no idea what you mean." I say "I know" is all he says. "So… tell me" I say he smiles at me and shakes his head. "I can't," he says softly "Why not" I ask. He shrugs "Because I can't break even more rules than I have already" he says "What rules have you broken?" I ask only getting more and more confused.

"Falling for you" he says and I freeze for a moment "Why couldn't you?" I ask "Because it is spy 101 not to fall for the subject" he says. I frown a subject is a person that is involved in a mission. Well actually they are the mission. "So what mission am I the subject of?" I ask and he shakes his head "That's what I can't tell you but like I said it would be in your best interest to avoid me" he says slowly. I shake my head "Then screw my best interests" I say and he laughs it is a strange laugh, sad but kind of happy at the same time.

"Trust me I am the last person you want to be around right now" he assures me and I just shrug "I couldn't care less about that." I say firmly and before I can continue he hooks his finger under my chin and tilts my head up. His eyes stay fixed on mine as he slowly, gently presses his lips to mine my body relaxes. I let my eyes slide shut as I wrap my arms around his neck. His right hand is in my hair and his left hand clutches my waist holding me close to him, it all confuses me so much, what he said and the kiss, his behaviour and Lila but I don't care in that moment I am peaceful and happy.

I stand outside the principal's office looking at the sign on the door Zach is by my side no one seems to notice us but there aren't that many students around. "Ready?" Zach asks I look at him and he looks at me I don't say anything I just nod. Zach lifts his hand to the door and knocks twice. "Come in" principle Bearn calls I open the door and step in the office hesitantly Teresa (principle Bearn) looks up and smiles brightly at me. "Hello Sarah I haven't seen you in a while" she says then her eyes trail to Zach and her smile falters but only slightly "Mr Motet" she says and Zach only nods.

"How can I help the two of you today" she asks her eyes back on me I look nervously back at Zach and he nods encouraging me. "I think I have something that belongs to you" I say surprised at how steady my voice sounds. Teresa frowns but I don't stop I take the necklace off, over my head, and put it gently down on her desk. She looks at the necklace in surprise she knows exactly what it means.

"So you've figured it all out have you?" she asks "Well the fact that your my aunt" I nod "Sit" she says gesturing to the two seats in front of her desk. Zach and I follow her order and take our seats. "Is that why you invited me here?" I ask "Listen Sarah I will be happy to answer all your questions as I am sure you have many, however I think your mother should be here" she says and before I can say anything she picks up her cell and dials the number pressing it to her ear.

I wait wide eyed unable to say anything as she speaks into the phone to my mother who sits on the other end of the line probably freaking out. She puts the phone back down on her desk and I feel stiff and numb as she says "Your mother got into town yesterday she can be here in twenty minutes" she says. I stay silent unable to do anything else "Thank you Zach you may leave now, I am sure your friend will catch you up later" she says and I watch as he nods, gets up and leaves in silence.

I turn to look at her again "Sarah I am very glad to see you have made so many lovely friends here however I have to warn you against that one" she says and I feel almost angry as I look at her in surprise. I have a lot I want to snap back at her but instead I figure it is safer to stay silent. So we wait for what feels like ever for the secretory to bring my mother into the room. I turn to look at my mother's worried face, she looks from my aunt to the necklace and back to me and all she says is "Oh God". She doesn't hesitate any longer she just sits down in the seat next to me "Gavin will be here as soon as he can but it is probably best to start without him anyway" my mother says Principle Bearn's just nods.

"Ok" my mother says sighing and looking at me "I think it is best I tell you the story from the beginning" she says. I stay silent "Your father and I were students at these schools, St Johns and Mathews this is where we met" she says making my entire body go numb. "The four of us were all friends Teresa, Gavin, your father and I" "Your father and I started going out only in our last three years here and when we graduated we were still a couple" she adds.

"We were both titled best female and male spy in the world" my mother says. "When we were younger we worked on missions together and I can't lie I really enjoyed those missions but the time came for me when I wanted children" she continues. "I stopped going on missions as soon as I fell pregnant with you" she says making me get up slowly "Oh" is all I can say massaging my temples as I pace the room.

"Your father wanted to raise you to be an amazing spy following in his footsteps" she added. "But I didn't think the spy life was the right place for a child and certainly not the right place for her parents who might not come home one day after work" she says. I nod but don't look at her "It caused plenty fights in our house but we finally made a compromise that when you were old enough probably thirteen or so we would tell you everything and let you choose what you wanted to do" she says. "Your father agreed that we had to be there for you, we couldn't disappear on missions at the drop of a hat" she says. "So he promised to stop as soon as he finished off his last mission" I drop my hands and look at her my hands falling to my side. "What mission?" I ask my voice doesn't sound like mine it sounds strangulated and small "We don't know it was a highly confidential one" Teresa says.

I swallow hard "He never came home" I finish for my mother bringing tears to her eyes as she nods at me. My knees feel weak and I plonk down on the leather coach the words _my entire life is a lie_ echoing in my head. I squeeze my eyes shut starting to feel almost physically ill I hear the door open and click closed I know it is Gavin but no one moves I can't be sure any of them are even breathing. "You told her" Gavin says, as if just by surveying the scene he can already tell.

My mother doesn't answer instead my ears ring with silence I sigh and open my eyes blinking a few times to readjust to the light. Gavin stands by mother's side he looks as though he is finally able to be natural my mother however doesn't let me see any kind of emotion on her face. As my teachers would say _the expression on her face can only be described as the Mona Lisa expression_ I smirk at myself how, had I not seen that she was a spy.

My eyes trail to my aunt Teresa who sits poised and perfect in her desk chair but she is so still she almost appears to be a stone statue. "Sarah" Gavin says slowly "Do you have any questions?" Gavin asks. I did of course however the only one who could answer them was the only family member I had that didn't stand in the room. I smirk "Yes" I say standing up before Gavin can say another thing I spin toward the door and walk out quickly and silently, closing it behind me. My hands quiver at my side and I can almost feel tingling in the tips of my toes as I walk the halls. People glance at me with curiosity but it's as if something on my face tells them to think again before approaching me.

My brain runs through the story my mother had just told me milling it around in my head as if trying to find a loop hole somewhere there isn't a lie. I leave the dining hall behind me and wonder aimlessly along one of the paths I have never been down. I sit down on the soft grass once I am quite a way away from the building. I gaze at the school in front of me I try and imagine my mother and father wondering the very halls I do, sitting in the same seats, looking at the same very faces of some of my own teachers. I am so lost in my thought I don't even notice Gavin who comes up the path until he is standing right next to me.

He sits in silence by my side and I say nothing to him "It hasn't changed you know" he says "Looks just the same" he mutters as if taking a trip in his own memories. I breathe for a moment my lungs feeling heavier with every breath like I am drowning Gavin turns to look at me. "You look different" he says with a small smile I look at him as well now "Still a lot like your father" he adds "But as if this school has made you grow up" he says "Your hair looks darker" he continues "And you've defiantly got more muscle look like you can hold your own" he says with a little laugh "You look much prettier" he says.

"What do you want Gavin" I snap his smile fades "Well I figured you wouldn't want to talk to your mother so I said I'd come" he says with a little shrug "I don't really want to talk to anyone" I snap back. "Especially not someone, who has, been lying to me, my entire life" I say. Gavin sighs a little "I didn't want to lie to you, you know. I thought you should be raised the way your father wanted to raise you but you and I both know full well your mother was not going to let me have much say in the way you were raised."

"Why did he even ask you to marry my mother?" I ask out of pure curiosity now "No one really knows but in honour and your mother and I both decided whatever his reasons it would be best". I shake my head "Did he not want my mother to find love again?" I ask more myself than Gavin, Gavin shrugs "It's a theory" he says "What's your theory?' I ask "Well I have a few I mean he could have just wanted to be sure I would have taken care of the two of you maybe he needed to know your mother wasn't alone I don't know for sure though" he says. We sit silently for a while both looking out at the large building "I had always thought you loved my mother" I say slowly "I did just not the same way your father had loved her" he says with a shrug "He knew I would care for her because she was like having a sister or something you know" he says I shudder at the thought "Grows you married your sister" I say making him roar with laughter. "Ok let's put it like this, the four of us your mother Teresa your father and I were all best friends ok" he says like he is making sure I can follow so I nod. "When your father asked me to marry your mother he was probably remembering all the times I had taken care of her and comforted her when your father could not".

"I used to think he didn't like it you know" Gavin adds making me raise my eyebrows at him "That he didn't like I could comfort your mother and be there when he wasn't like for some reason he wanted to always just be the only one who could." I nod "He wasn't a greedy man and he was surely not afraid of her and I falling in love we just had a connection he could never quite understand and could never join in on" he continues. "So you would rather stand by my mother's side and help raise your best friends child than find love yourself and have children" I ask Gavin smiles a little "I know you and my aunt probably had something once" I add and watch knowingly as his smile expands. "And how can you tell that?" he asks me "Well when there's a group of four friends and two are together the other two will probably slowly get together to" I say.

He shrugs "We had something for a while but it was never really meant to be" he says "Why's that" I ask "Well for starters she is my best friends sister" he says I roll my eyes "Don't start with the whole _you can't date your best friends sister_ story because you married his wife" I say and he nods. "Our lives just took different paths I suppose maybe we would have had a future if I hadn't promised to marry your mom" he says "Why did you abandon her then?" I ask he sighs "She knew your mother planned to flee" he says. "Don't under estimate Teresa there is no doubt in my mind she had eyes on you constantly" he says "Besides that's just what happens with spies sometimes but we both knew our paths would cross again" he says "And here they are crossing again" he says and I just nod silently. It is getting darker now the sun is slowly setting behind the large building making it look as though the roof is being set on fire.

"We should get inside before it gets dark your mother probably plans to stay the evening and be the first to leave tomorrow" he says rolling his eyes. I stand slowly I feel like I am day dreaming like I have day dreamed our whole conversation and everything although I had to admit talking to Gavin made me feel better. The other students watch us with curiosity as we walk back to the main building side by side when we stand in the large dining hall Gavin turns toward Teresa's office "I'll see you tomorrow" he says with a little smile and I nod and say "Sure" I can feel curious eyes burning in my back as the dining hall tables slowly fills with people. I sit down slowly feeling like the buzz of conversation isn't even around me "Hey" Sasha says plopping into a seat beside me "Hi" I say looking at her as I sip some of the juice in front of me. "Are you alright people keep saying they saw you walking around with some guy?" she asks "My step father" I say with a shrug "Oh… you having family problems?" she asks sounding like she really feels bad for me.

I shrug "Sure you could say that" I say not sure what else I should say to her. "Well my birthday is in the holidays and I was wondering if for the last week you could stay with me I still have to ask Beth and Clue" she adds "It might be good anyway to get away from your family if you're fighting" she says and I smile with a little nod. "Yeah I would love to" I say. She smiles at me "Ok just tell me as soon as you know if you can come" I scoff a little to myself "I'm sure I can come" I say making Sasha frown though I doubt my mother will stop me from going after I found out she has been lying to me I don't really care because I would go with or without permission.

"Okay I'll talk to Clue and Beth as soon as possible" Sasha says in a chirpy voice I nod and sip on my drink, the conversation around us dies down and more students take their seats until finally Teresa makes her way to the podium. I watch as she grips either side with both hands and gazes at us making sure she has grasped everyone's attention before she begins to speak. "I am very happy to announce that this will be our last dinner of this term" she begins making people shoot excited glances around the room.

Teresa waits a minute until all eyes are on her again "It is unfortunately the last dinner of this year we will have in the company of these young men" she says smiling at the boys sitting amongst us "Next term we will be returning to our normal time tables in our separate schools" she continues. "But I know I speak on behalf of all the staff members and pupils of our school when I say it has a pleasure working with you, we have enjoyed learning from each other's experiences" she says finishing with a little smile.

"I have spent this term watching over many of our newer students" she says and I can feel our eyes lock no matter how far away I sit from her. "I have been most impressed by all of their progress I cannot tell you how proud I am to be able to be a part of starting the long spy carriers ahead of you" she says making me feel as though she is only talking to me. She smiles and looks away from me now "So to conclude I would like to wish you all an amazing break and I hope to see restful faces next term all ready to work" she says and everyone cheers and claps as she takes her seat.

The hall erupts with conversation all around me Beth and Clue launch into a discussion about some knew equipment spies have been using in the field to my right Sasha eats slowly and silently as usual. "So spill Sarah" Beth says to me half climbing of Sash so she can punch my shoulder "Sorry what?" I ask snapping out of my thoughts "What's going on I hear rumours humming about you all over" she says lifting her hands to exaggerate the _all over_ I shrug a little "Nothing huge just family… stuff" I say she smiles and nods "You can talk to us about it if you need to" Clue suggests I force a sweet smile on my face "Well there will be plenty time for that if we're all getting together for Sasha's birthday". It was an easy way to get out of talking to them about my family… issues but still it worked Beth grins at Sasha "What's that about?" she asks. I only half listen to Sasha suggest that we get together and then how Beth and Clue get excited almost immediately as I eat.

I drag myself up the stairs alongside my friends barely able to lift my legs from exhaustion I watch a few students disappear into the library probably to enjoy the last night all together. We open the door to our room and I hear Beth who had been walking behind me lock it Clue flies onto her bed her face down on her pillow her blond hair spreading out around her. Beth sits down on our soft rug and I plonk on my bed too.

"So what should we do for the last night together?" Sasha asks "We could always watch a movie on my laptop" Beth suggests pulling a few DVDs out. "Or we could play a few games" Clue suggests turning her head to look at everyone and pulling out a few board games hidden from under her bed. "Ok let's play a game and then watch one of Beth's movies" Sasha suggests with a little shrug, Clue sits up on her bed and pulls out her board game and lifts the lid off. Sasha sits down next to her and Beth and I crawl onto the end of the bed.

"Ok it's a friends game so what we have to do is pair up, pull a card out and see how well we know our friends by asking them questions about ourselves the more they answer correct the more points to move us forward on the playing board" Clue says "So Sasha and you, and Sarah and I" Beth says and we all nod. "Okay you have the blue token we'll be purple" Clue says and scoots the little box with cards over to Beth. "Alright" Beth says quickly running her eyes over the card and nodding to Sasha to start the timer "Okay Sarah how many siblings do I have?" she asks I take a second to answer her "An older sister" I say and she nods. "Do I have any pets?" "Nope but you had a puppy once" I add quickly she smiles at me over the card. "Where was I born?" she asks "Here" I say it continues with random answers and by the end of the card Beth and I have six out of eight.

"Okay Sasha" Clue says starting with her card "What is my favourite movie" "Pretty ladies" Sasha answers quickly putting them in the lead by one point by the end of the card. I enjoyed playing the game with them I learnt a lot about my friends and they honestly learnt a lot about me too and by the end of the game Beth and I won by three points. We pack away the game laughing and smiling "I know I said we should watch a movie but I am really tired" Sasha says standing up and stretching I nod in agreement with her as I help Clue slid the board game back under the bed. Within ten minutes at least the lights are out and the room has fallen silent, I lie awake staring at the roof my whole body ached with exhaustion and my head was so over worked it was going around in circles but I cannot fall asleep. I listen to Clue's soft mumbling and Sasha's steady breathing I cannot tell if Beth has fallen asleep or not but she doesn't stir the slightest bit.

After another few minutes I finally decide to get up and go somewhere. I wonder down the hallways to the library I glance around the room, the lights have been dimmed so there is a slight orange glow. There are only one or two girls in the huge library I hug my sweater closer to my body as I walk in slowly though the library is not cold I sit down slowly on one of the couches. I watch the fire crackle and glow in front of me slipping into a daze I don't even notice when Beth sits beside me "Hey" she says and I jump out of my daze I look at her for a moment. "Hey" I say watching as she crosses her ankles on the table she smiles at me "What's the matter?" she asks I hold my breath for a moment I don't know if I should tell her but it is too late to stop because I already start "My entire life has been a lie". Beth frowns at me "What do you mean" she says and I sigh resting my head on the back of the sofa as I start telling her the story.

Beth doesn't say anything as I speak she doesn't so much as shift her weight as she listens with intensity. I finally stop talking and sit up to look at her now my eyes are shiny with tears but I can still see her face clearly she sighs as if she is only just breathing again "Oh Sarah" she says still pushing air out of her mouth "I don't know what to say" she says and I shake my head "You don't have to say anything" I say as a tear rolls down my cheek in silence. Beth shakes her head to herself but she scoots closer to put her arm around me I cry with my chin resting on her shoulder for a while and she mutters comforting things like it will all be okay and that my family is right here within these huge walls.

The sun is brighter in the library I lift my head off the soft couch and look around remembering that Beth and I had fallen asleep in here. Beth is sprawled out on the other side of the sofa and I am curled up into a tiny ball "Hey Beth" I say shaking her awaking and pushing some of the dark hair that covers her face away her eyes open slowly and she sits up. We both get up quickly and rush out of the library before anyone has even woken up we slip into the dorm room, by the others do wake up Beth and I have already gotten dressed and are ready to go down stairs for the last breakfast.

We all start our way down to the dining hall slowly, the conversation in the dining hall buzzes with excitement as the girls and boys say good bye to each other for the holidays. After breakfast the cars start rolling in and the girls and boys hug goodbye as they all leave of course my mother is here before any of my friends. I stand up and hug them all goodbye telling them I will see them soon at Sasha's party which seems to get them a little excited I squeeze Beth and she mutters in my ear "Be strong" it makes me smile a little as I pull away.

I turn around and wave at Alex who stands in the lawn with his older sister I would assume, he smiles and waves back quickly and my mother looks to see who I am waving at. I glance around quickly looking for Zach but I cannot see him so I sigh and just slide into the back of the car. We back out of the school and as we drive along I watch as the large building disappears into the distance.

CHAPTER EIGHT

THE TRIANGLE

It wasn't hard convincing my mother to let me stay with Sasha for the last week though I have a sneaky suspicion she knew I would go with or without her permission. I met Sasha's parents for the first time yesterday her mother is a lot like her, with light skin that only looks slightly brown giving it a creamy kind of look though Sasha has her father's facial features the bone structure of her mother's body is much like Sasha's.

Sasha's father has darker skin and he is taller and much bigger than both the girls though he wears glasses and looks scruffy in a way, they were both very welcoming and even seemed intrigued to meet me which of course made me wonder if they knew who I was, the daughter of the best two spies in the world. For the first day we had all just settled into the holiday house on the east coast it is rather fancy, much fancier than my holiday place but it is homely and welcoming.

The sun streams in through the skylights in the morning waking us up slowly. I look around at the other three girls who are all Strawn across their beds; I share a bed with Beth and Sasha and Clue share the other double bed. Beth sits up before I have opened my eyes yet "Hey get up" she hisses to me. I can hear the excitement trickling into her voice and it almost drips into me as I force my eyes open and look at her. Beth's dark brown hair is still fixed in a messy bun with many strands wondering out, she sleeps in shorts and a tank top just the same as the rest of us. I look over at Sasha and Clue, Clue's hair covers her face in a blonde cloud over her head and Sasha lies with her leg hanging over the edge of the bed as if even though they are both supper skinny there is not enough space for tiny little Sasha.

I throw the blue covers off and sit up as well looking around the room laughing "We've been here a day and this room already looks like a bomb hit it" I say Beth laughs to noticing all the items of clothes thrown around along with the magazines we had been ready last night "A bomb did hit it" she teases. Sasha rolls over falling out of bed making us laugh even louder which of course wakes Clue up with a start; surprisingly she doesn't choke on the mass of hair in her mouth. Sasha gets up slowly and Beth gets out of bed to help her "Oh breakfast is in half an hour" Sasha says pointing at the clock like a zombie she never has been a morning person but on holiday I get the feeling she is slightly worse. Clue throws her hair out of her face and looks at the clock "Oh hell no it is way too early" she snaps making the whole room erupt with laughter. "My parents have probably been up for an hour "Sasha says and Clue rolls her eyes "Yeah but their like machine spies" she says making us all laugh again.

"Come on let's get ready talking about food is making me hungry" Beth says pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweater, within five minutes the four of us are dressed, the beds made our hair brushed and the room tided. The smell of food wafts into the room and we all storm out in unison. "Good morning girls" Sasha's mom, Anna says when we come into the kitchen, living area "Breakfast is ready" she adds quickly, the table is set with all our food laid out. Sasha's father, David comes out of the kitchen behind Anna and takes his seat "Sit down girls" he says.

Once everyone is seated and breakfast starts Anna smiles at us, she's a beautiful woman small but I can tell she is stronger than most I doubt though that David lets her go on many missions alone "What are the plans for today girls" her dark brown eyes seem to twinkle as she looks at us. Beth sits up a little straighter and shrugs "I thought I might take them down to the rock pools" Sasha says "Yes lovely idea" her father adds "These beaches are much nice than those in Layton they are not nearly as crowded" he says with a nod.

"The swimming is better to the sea isn't too rough" Sasha adds and the girls nod agreeing with idea to go to the beach. "What else?" Anna asks us "Well I know Clue would love to go see some of the beachfront market shops" Sasha says and Clue nods "Ok that's always a good idea" Anna nods. "You girls just stay together in that market it is very safe here but you never let your guard completely down" David warns us "Then after that I guess we'll just see what we feel like doing" Sasha says Anna nods "You all just take phones with you and keep in touch" she says. Sasha nods and we all help clear the table with her parents "Grab your purses cause we'll go straight to the market after the beach" Sasha says to us.

We head out of the house, their garden only has a little fence around it probably just to show where their property ends and not for actual security. "Your parents are so nice Sasha" Beth says "You've met them before" Sasha reminds her "I know but it always makes and impression, how nice they are" Beth says. "They are really nice" I agree as we round a corner we can see the ocean from where Sasha stays so I know it isn't far but when we look straight ahead I didn't expect it to by quite so close by, "Race you guys there?" Beth asks with a challenging grin.

"One, two three!" she counts down and we all going running down the hill Beth uses her strength to throw herself further and soon she pulls ahead of us I pull away from Sasha and Clue soon after and race after Beth hot on her heels. As soon as my feet touch the ground I slow down but Beth steps right in my way and I have no time to stop so I go flying right into her and we lie in a pile on the beach.

We laugh and help each other up Sasha and Clue come to us quickly "The rock pools are over there and there's caves too" Sasha says pointing father down the beach where there are rocks everywhere, the ocean slapping against them. "Come on let's go" Sasha says and we all start toward the rocks. We jump from one rock to the next and Beth jumps onto the same one as Clue pushing her off as she does, Clue screeches when she lands in the cool water of one of the rock pools. Beth laughs at her and jumps in to splashing at her, Sasha jumps in too and soon all four of us are in the rock pool, our laughter echoing off the rocks around us. My wet braid hangs over my right shoulder as we start walking along the beach again I simply slipped my white beach dress over my wet blue bikini.

Beth nudges my shoulder with her-own "What?" I ask "Those boys are checking us out" she says I look at the group of teenage boys she is talking about and roll my eyes "Yeah good for them" I answer. Before Beth can say anything else a beach ball comes hurling through the air at us I lift my hand and catch it before it can smack Clue in the face.

I look at the boys unimpressed but one of them comes to me to get the ball as he takes it from me he brushes my hands with his fingertips. "Thanks" he says I nod "I'm Derrick" he adds with a dimpled smile "Sarah" I say "And this is Beth, Clue and Sasha" I add knowing they'll lift their hands or smile when I say their names. "You girls locals?" he asks looking at all of us "No" Clue says "We're here on vacation for a week" Beth adds Derrick nods "That's cool well we know all the best sites I'm sure the guys would love to show you girls around" he says gesturing to his friends.

I shrug "We'll think about it" I say slowly the boy smiles "Why don't you give me your number and I can message you to see what you all decided" he says I think about it for a second, do I really want this boy to have my phone number? "Sure" I say after a moment, Clue offers me a pen and Derrick puts out his arm for me to write on. "Where you headed too now?" he asks "The beach front market" Sasha says "Cool try the fruit blend from the third stall on your left" he says "Or you could just come with us and show us the best stalls" Clue suggests. Derrick smiles at her "You girls keep walking I'll get my friends and we'll catch up" he says, I'm the first to spin and start walking away but I know the others will follow me quickly. "Oh lighten up Sarah" Clue says to me "Yeah your way to pretty to be waiting around for Zach" Beth adds "I'm not waiting around for Zach" I insist but even Sasha gives me a disbelieving look.

"You are!" Sasha says "Yeah I mean I don't know what's wrong with him he really is an idiot but you shouldn't wait around for him" Beth says I shake my head "Ok you know what do wait around for him" Clue says "Just don't let him know it" she finishes. "Have some fun" she says as the boys catch up to us there are six of them all together and I am sure to people around us we must look like we all know each other from school or something because our two groups seem to just morph into one big group. "So where you girl's from anyway?" one of the boys asks I think he had said his name was Sam "We go to school in Layton but it's a boarding school and not all of us live in the same city" Beth says slowly. "Seriously?" he asks "Yeah I mean some of the kids in our school don't even live in the country" Clue adds "That's pretty cool" one of the other boys says.

"I take it all of you are locals?" I say "No not all of us my cousin is from London" Derrick says gesturing to the boy on his left who looks nothing like him "Really?" I ask and the boy nods "So you like it here then?" I ask he shrugs "Some parts are better" he nods. We walk off the beach and I slip my sandals on as we walk off the board walk and into the market "So what's boarding school like?" another one of the boys asks. I shrug "Well our boarding school is really nice" Sasha says "Really how come?" one of the boys asks "It's really like having a home away from home" I say with a little nod "In fact I think when we all hear the word home we think of it" I say, as we enter one of the stalls to our right. We look around the different stores the boys telling us what to try and what to get and we of course smile and nod and taste different foods and buy different things we think are nice.

"Well we'd best get going" Sasha says looking up at the pink sunset "Will we see you guys tomorrow" Derrick asks and Clue rushes to answer before either one of us can "We'll have to see" she says and we all turn to walk away slowly toward Sasha's house. "Why do you look so freaking sad Sarah?" Beth asks and I shake my head "I'm not" I say "Come on you can tell us what's wrong" Clue adds quickly we slip into Sasha's street and start toward her house.

"Nothing" I say, I do feel sad and I suppose no matter how much training I have I will never be able to hide my feelings from my friends though I do not know why I am upset "I honestly don't know for sure" I say slowly as we come up to the house and Sasha knocks on the door for her parents to open up. "How was your day, girls?" David asks when he opens the door "Great" Clue said "Yeah we had loads of fun" Beth adds "But I'm beat" Sasha says and I nod in agreement, following them to Sasha's bedroom quickly.

The next morning comes much too soon but I get up without a complaint however it is pouring outside "This is totally movie weather" Clue says shaking her head as we all peer out the same window. "Well I could always pop out and get us some popcorn so we can watch a movie?" Sasha asks looking at the three of us "That sounds great" Beth nods her long dark hair bouncing in time "I'll go with Sasha you two pick a good movie from her collection" Clue adds and I nod. Sasha's parents had left much earlier in the morning going to friend's house apparently. The rest of the week is a ball, we spend it with those boys we met on the beach and I push Zach as far out of mind as possible.

Now however I stand on the school grounds it has been two days since I was with my friends on holiday though it feels like I haven't seen them in forever. I am one of the first girls to arrive so I start toward my dorm in silence dragging my bag behind me, it doesn't take me long to pack away my things and by the time I have finished I can hear more girls running all over the grounds saying hello to each other in high pitched excited squeals. I open the door for the dorm and walk smack bang right into Beth "Hey!" Beth says excitedly she hugs me as if we hadn't just seen each other two days ago. "Where are the other two?" she walks into our dorm with her huge black bag balancing on her shoulder "I don't know" I shrug "Haven't arrived yet" I add "So how were the last two days of your holiday?" Beth asks starting to unpack I don't offer to help her because I know she will refuse to have anyone else put her things in their particular places. I shrug "I spent most of them just ignoring my mother pretty much" I sigh shutting the door, Beth lowers her arms she was in the process of hanging a pretty kind of chain thing on the shelf above her bed but she stops and turns to look at me.

"You're going to have to talk to her sometime, you know" she says losing all interest in the chain and dropping her hands even lower. I shrug "I know but I have to know what I am going to say to her first" I add. Beth nods and turns back to the shelf holding the chain up again "What about you how were your last two days?" I ask forcing her to change the subject "They were pretty cool I went to my cousins wedding and then slept it off" she says making me laugh just as the door opens and Clue steps in.

Her small but heavy pink bag comes hurling in, followed by the slightly bigger blue one. "Hello" Clue says breathlessly stepping into the room with her last two bags on her arms "Hey!" Beth shouts over her shoulder from where she has started to pull other things out of her bag. I help Clue drag her four bags over to her side of the room, she sighs plonking down on her bed in exasperation she pulls out her hair brush and starts running it through her wavy locks both Beth and I exchange a look knowing Clue likes doing that to sooth herself.

"Are you okay?" I ask starting to unpack her things with care. Clue shakes her head "What's the matter?" Beth asks leaving clothes on the bed as she comes over to us. "It's happening" Clue says looking only at Beth who seems to know exactly what she means though I stand dumb founded in confusion. "What's happening?" I ask looking at Beth sitting on the bed besides Clue "Her parents are splitting" Beth says slowly stroking a part of Clues hair "Oh Clue" I say sitting on her other side. "I knew it would happen one day you know?" Clue nods in a poor attempt to choke down tears "But I didn't think they'd end up trying to kill each other" Clue says. Her tears streaming now "Kill each other!?" I ask alarmed.

I don't know what I had really expected from a couple who had been killing people their entire lives but for some reason I couldn't see Clue's beautiful mother letting her husband walk away with anything she wanted from the divorce. "They tried to kill each other" Beth asks leaning back a little so she can look at Clues face as she nods. "Yes last night my mother went on a mission and late at night my older brother and I get this phone call saying that her mission has gone rogue however daddy's nowhere to be found" she says venomously. "She survived he had set off a bomb but she left the room it was in five minutes before it went off". I frown at Beth but judging by the expression on her face this is just as much a shock to her as it is to me.

"Are you sure it was him?" I ask and Clue just nods silently "Why does he want to kill her?" I ask taking the brush away from Clue now she sighs and turns her attention on me. "She doesn't want my brother and I to have anything to do with him" she says "The court is kind of on her side since he technically has a criminal record for abuse, he's angry that he is about to have his kids ripped away from him." Clue sniffs and brushes tears off her cheek. "Wait don't spies have their own court" I ask and Beth nods "That doesn't mean spies can do whatever they want Sarah" she says. "Killing of innocent people is still a crime" she says and I shake my head "No spy is an innocent person" I say frowning.

"Exactly" Clue says "If a spy is put on a mission the court cannot protest what they do however if they disobey and hurt innocent people that is a crime" Beth adds I nod though I do not fully understand what they are trying to tell me. I look back at Clue who lies back onto the bed now but before I can say anything to her the door opens and all three of us turn to see Sasha's tiny body collapse into a limp heap in the door way. It only takes about a second or two for all three of us to be on our feet. I kneel by Sasha's side pushing hair out of her face; Clue stands on my bed her finger pressing on the panic button in our room. And Beth shouts down the hallway for help.

Two girls come running in as a response to Beth's shouts, they are girls I have seen around but never spoken too. The one is tall with dark skin and short hair the other is much shorter and smaller with brown hair and fair skin they come running their minds both set into the training they have had. "What happened?" the taller one asks looking down at Sasha her eyes wide "I don't know she was attacked." I can hear the panic in Beth's voice no matter how hard she tries to mask it. "You don't think the- the shorter girl looks at the taller one her eyes wide with fright.

"The triangle" the taller one finishes her sentence her eyes on Sasha. Beth and Clue exchange a look and I feel like I am in the dark they have all been in the spy world for their entire lives I however haven't. "What is the triangle" I ask looking up at the older girls from my position still on the floor beside Sasha. The room is silent but everyone's faces in the room echo the same thing _fear,_ the kind that makes your stomach turn and your body tremble but the scariest thing of all was that it was the kind to make four well trained spies unable to hide their panic.

"You don't honestly think they would attack- Beth breaks off looking down at Sasha. "Well for goodness sakes some body check" Clue's voice trembles but it is still just as affective. The taller one of the older girls bends down slowly and reaches out a shaking hand slowly toward Sasha's arm she doesn't seem to even notice me as she turns Sasha's right arm over to bare the inside of her wrist. It is hard to see at first blood is smeared all up her arm but beneath it I can see the deeply carved triangle with her vain as the perfect centre line, like it was cut by someone who did it on a daily bases. A shiver runs through my body at the sight of it though I cannot look away not even when I hear the gasps in the room.

"What is going on!" a strong stern voice asks however my limbs feel as though they have been frozen in place, like I am an ice cold statue. "Get up" I can hear it is Teresa's voice now though it sounds strange maybe panicked or afraid. I don't raise my head when the tall girl gets up but when strong hands clamp around my shoulders and begin lifting me off the floor. I whip around my brain immediately snapping into the only mode it can at this point.

I look right at Mr Stevens he doesn't look like himself though in fact I am not sure I see him really all I see is an enemy and I throw a punch at him without a second thought. He stops it of course his hand closing around my fist he squeezes it almost crushing it until my fist finally goes limp and he lets it fall to my side "Impressive reflexes miss Hill now why don't you and your little friends make yourselves comfortable in the principal's office?" he says and I glance behind me at the other girls and nod following them out looking over my shoulder at Sasha one last time before Mr Stevens shuts the door.

We are silent as we walk toward the office we get looks flashed at us when the sirens go off and instead of following the flood we head in the opposite direction of the common rooms. It is strange sitting down on the leather sofa in the office awaiting Teresa with the other girls. "I'm Cameron" the tall girl says after the sirens have finally silenced. She looks at me but only because my shoulder is brushing hers we sit so close. "Sarah" I say and she nods "Mary" the other one says leaning slightly forward to look at me after Beth and Clue introduce themselves the entire school seems to be so silent it is as if we are the only people here. I don't hear footsteps or even voices but Teresa and Mr Stevens enter the room so suddenly I jump at the sound of the clicking door.

"Girls you need to answer some questions" Teresa says her voice rushed and still panicked but she masks the fear and her entire frame only shows how strong and poised she is. "Is she okay" I ask before Teresa can continue "She will be alright" Teresa nods as her and Mr Stevens take their seats. "Did you see anything suspicious before this happened anything out of place" Teresa asks "There wasn't anything out of the ordinary." Beth says and the others nod confirming it "Come on girls go back think about it anything the tiniest of detail could help us, colours, sounds, smells could be the biggest of help right now." Mr Stevens says and we all fall silent and I can almost hear everyone's minds thinking.

"There was something" Cameron says looking down at her shoes all attention turns to her. "The painting in the dining hall the one of our founder" she says looking up at Mr Stevens "Yes what about it?" Mr Stevens asks in desperation Cameron frowns down at her hands "I have no idea" she finally says in defeat. Teresa nods "We will have a look at it" Teresa says firmly. "Girls what you have experienced tonight is something you will never forget" Teresa crosses her legs as she speaks "If you would like you may make appointments with the school psychologist" she adds "But she cannot help you forget it" she sighs. "The only thing you can hope for to happen now is that when you look back on this night you remember how strong you were for each other and Sasha" she nods.

"And learn from this" Mr Stevens says "Don't over analyse just hope and pray this would never happen to you" he says firmly. I want to cry or scream or hit something it's like my entire world has come crashing down around me and I am the only helpless one in it. "What happened tonight should not have happened to anyone of your age" Teresa says shooting Mr Stevens a glance I cannot understand. "But you are all safe here this is your home and I will make sure nothing will happen." She promises and we all take it as our cue to leave we stand and walk out quickly. It is like we are a group of zombies we do not talk we do not look at each other we are numb and dead replaying the event over and over in our minds.

Cameron and Mary stop when we reach our room "You three girls may be the strongest girls I know." Cameron says her smile is so sad it almost brings me to tears but I bite down on my lip to stop myself. "It's going to be ok" Mary promises her eyes are filled with tears they spin and carry on upstairs to their room and we go into our own in silence. Clue is the first to start crying I can't blame her since she had been in tears before Sasha had even collapsed. I am the second and not long after me Beth starts as well. There is no telling what happened only two hours ago, the floor is cleaned of her blood the room sanitised and probably super spied and secured just like the rest of the school is after we went into lock down. The three of us curl up together on Clue's bed and cry ourselves to sleep side by side. That night was one of the hardest I have ever had when one of us woke up crying all three of us would.

The next day was not much better we clung to each other as though we needed the support just to stay standing and throughout the entire day we got strange looks from people, nobody would speak to us or even come to close to us like we carried some kind of deathly and highly contagious disease. By the end of school we all headed for the hospital building to see how she was doing she was in her own room and we had to get permission before we could enter the bedroom. We'd all frozen in the door way when we saw her tiny fragile body strapped to a number of different wires if I only looked at her face she looked as though she was simply in an extremely deep sleep. We had all sat around her room waiting for her to wake up, the nurse had come in and told us her parents had given the school notification they would be arriving soon but we refused to leave. The nurse hadn't protested she left us in silence and a little while later Sasha's parents come bursting into the hospital.

"Girls" Sasha's mother sighs when she sees us. David her husband shuts the room door slowly as they come in but Teresa and Mr Stevens follow soon after them. "Ladies I must ask that you step outside, we want to have discussion with Mr and Mrs Delany" Mr Stevens says to us. We all stand and leave in silence I force my eyes to the floor afraid that if I look at Sasha's parents I may cry. Beth sits down on one of the sofas and Clue sits beside her but I turn to the door "I'm going to the library I'll be back soon but if anything happens call me" I say over my shoulder. I head quickly toward the library ignoring the glances I get as I speed off unlike the numerous other times I had been in there it was much easier to find exactly what I wanted simply because I knew exactly what I was looking for.

I skim my hands quickly along the book spins pulling out ones with anything to do with gangs or the triangle particularly. By the time I have about five books I march over to the counter with the pile cradled in my arms. I would have sat in there to read them though judging by the looks I was getting I wouldn't be left alone if I did. "Well you definitely want to do a lot of reading" the woman behind the counter says cheerfully. "I would like to take these books out" I say "Of course honey" she gives me a bright smile as she picks up the first book her nails long fake and painted pink. She hums as she checks the books but she stops when she comes to the third one she looks up her eyes full of fear and worry.

"My dear you are very interested in gangs especially the triangle" she says slowly putting the book down. "Yeah" I say simply "This wouldn't have anything to do with that pure girl who was attacked would it?" she asks and I raise my right eyebrow. "They surely weren't the ones who- "she breaks off, probably because of the expression on my face. I pick up the books but before I turn to leave I say "This has everything to do with that girl".

I walk quickly I needed to find somewhere without many people somewhere quiet. So I leave the main house completely and head straight out toward the woods the girls didn't wonder into them and so there would be no reason for them to sit on the edges surely. I slow down when I stand under the shade of the many trees I sit down on a mossy patch hugging the books to my chest. I sort through them and start reading the thicker one about the triangle specifically. I look at the index at the different chapters and skip to chapter eleven which is titled "T _he attack."_

 _The triangle is known for having the most gruesome attack system ever heard of. The system is known as the three pointers the three points are: attack, scare and kill. According to a source that wishes to stay unknown they set a first date which is the first day they attack their victim then they set a second date which is the date their victim must die. The days between are used to simply scare, terrify and intimidate the victim in most cases the victims become so scared they kill themselves before the triangle even has the chance. Every person's death that the triangle takes credit for the more power they gain especially since they are known for only attacking other spies with a lot of power._ I pull away from the book with a sigh, no wonder why everyone is so afraid of the triangle they are absolute monsters. I skip to another chapter quickly.

 _The leader of the triangle is unknown at the moment though it is believed that only five of the people in the triangle have actually spoken face to face with the leader. It is unknown if it is a woman or man no one knows what he or she looks like or even his or her name, it is also unknown how the gang chooses a new leader only that for the 200 years it has been in power there has not once been a leader to disappoint the rest of the triangle members. Of course however we would probably not know that for sure since if any member is so much as suspected to be a traitor they are killed immediately._ "So what _do_ they know about the gang?" I ask nobody again pulling the book away. I skip a few chapters hoping to find something that is known for sure. _The triangle does not only have one situation it is believed that they have situations all over the world most of which are believed to be under ground with tunnels connecting every one of them._

"Why are you reading about the triangle?" Zach asks appearing out of the shadows and making me jump. "Didn't you hear?" I ask closing the book and putting it down beside me "Hear what…. About the girl who had been attacked" he asks. "Yeah it was the triangle" I say and to my utmost surprise he bursts out laughing. "I fail to see the humour about a girl that is now lying in a hospital bed still unconscious since last night" I snap so viciously he stops laughing. He raises his eyebrow "It was one of your roommates?" he asks and I nod looking away "Sasha" I mutter. Zach sits down on the mossy patch beside me.

"This still doesn't answer my question that if your friend was attacked by them why would you want to research them?" he asks. I shrug "No one will talk about them so I figured if I am going to know about them it will be like this" I gesture to the books. "There're a lot of things people know that books cannot teach" he warns. I frown at him "Oh yeah?" I ask "SO what do you know about the triangle?" I raise one eyebrow.

"Look Sarah why does it matter" he asks "Shouldn't you be standing at your friend's bed side and not out here reading about her attackers. "You don't understand Zach; I have never seen one word evoke so much fear from anyone not like this word" I say gesturing back at the books again. Zach sighs "Even adults Zach their terrified" I say "Yes, and perhaps for good reason" he answers "Ah so you think nave is bliss?" I ask he shrugs. "The results you will get from reading this book is being more scared than you already are" he points out. "Maybe that's true but I have to know" I say "Yes, but books only point out the bad they have done" Zach says making my eyes widen "They've done good?" I ask.

Zach sighs "I would have thought by now you'd have learnt that no one is all bad and no one is all good" Zach points out. "No matter how you look at this gang Zach they are bad!" I snap, Zach smirks "You haven't even finished reading the first book" he points out. "That may be so but nothing and I mean nothing should be able to rattle up an entire school of spies the way this gang does" I say firmly. Zach shakes his head and that's when it accurse to me "Except you" I say and he widens his eyes "You aren't afraid of them" I say. "Why is that?" I ask I think I see a flash of panic in Zach's eyes though he is so good at hiding it I cannot be sure I even saw it.

"Because Sarah there is a lot of other people out there that can hurt you" he says with a sigh "Yes and those people can hurt each other but no one can hurt the triangle." I answer and he shrugs "Your right and that's why they have a greatness about them" he says and I shake my head "There is nothing great about making people fear" I say firmly and the corner of Zach's mouth twitches slightly. "Sarah think about it they have built their empire so no one can bring it down they have been the strongest gang alive since they existed" he gets up and starts backing away toward the shadows again. "Don't linger on the negative praise the positive, know them for their strength, respect them for it and praise them for it but fear them for who and what they are" he says and then he disappears.

 **CHAPTER NINE**

 **THE ATTACK**

I wake up with a start it has been a week since Sasha was attacked she'd woken up the evening of the day after with her parents standing right with her. We had gone to visit her first thing in the morning though she hadn't remembered anything from the attack all three of us anticipated her farewell however after Mr Stevens and Teresa spoke to Mr and Mrs Delany they decided it would be safest for her to stay here where we have the facilities to protect her. People stay away from us if we are around Sasha but we made an agreement to only ignore it. However when we separated from Sasha all the girls want to talk about is her. I have come to the obvious conclusion that the only reason they want to know is for gossiping purpose, not to mention the ridiculous rumours: _no Sasha is not in the triangle and no she did not steal some mysterious hard drive from them_.

Clue, Beth and I all agreed that one of us must be with Sasha at all times. She had never been alone before really but now we refuse to let her out of our sights. Zach had been right of course about reading those books I had read all five of them and walked away with no more information I'd gotten from the first. The lady I had returned the books too seemed to fear me simply because I showed an interest in the books though, how could I blame her. The triangle has so many people you could very possibly be best friends with the leader, child or adult, woman or man.

Any way all I'd gotten from the books was a large whooping of fear not of the triangle exactly but I fear for my friend. However the other part of what Zach had said, about the praising of the triangles strength and power. I am not sure, it makes sense I would admit that I have no choice but to respect them but praise them… I would never. I prefer people being afraid to talk to us to be honest it makes it easier for me to stay away from them which is exactly what I've wanted to do since I read those freaking books. I can trust my three friends and that is about all I am sure of at this point.

"Sarah, Sarah!" Mr Stevens calls snapping me so abruptly out of my daydream I almost jump right out of my seat. "Yes sir sorry" I say quickly, I don't know how long I'd been in the fielding class till I started dazing off though that tends to happen in all my classes these days. "I asked what you would do in this scenario." Mr Stevens says and I glance around at the other students who stare at me as they usually do when they get a chance. "I um- I start but thank goodness the bell rings before I can make a fool of myself and admit I hadn't being paying attention. I jump out of my seat quickly and head for the door however not quick enough because Mr Stevens sticks out his arm to stop me.

"Sarah" he says looking down at me but he waits for the other students to leave before he starts "I think perhaps you need to go and see Miss Lara" he says. "The school psychologist" he suggests "No, what I need to see is my friend being saved" I say. "But since that isn't going to happen any time soon I might as well just carry on with life like normal just like everyone else is" I say bitterly as though it is entirely his fault. Mr Stevens nods "I understand Sarah" he says "I think you ought to come and see me after school" he says slowly. "Why don't you meet me in my office as soon as you are down with classes" he suggests I shrug "Should I bring Beth and Clue with me?" I ask wondering if I am going to have a chat about what happened to Sasha if they might want to come too.

However Mr Stevens shakes head "No they know most of what we are going to talk about already" he says and I nod turning to quickly rush toward my next class. I spend the rest of the day avoiding other students and keeping silent in class. Not quite paying attention. By the end of the day I have to stay far away from Beth and Clue in order not to tell them I am going to have a talk with Mr Stevens about Sasha. I stop at his office door and knock twice before he answers "Come in!" I step into the office slowly it is more or less the same size as Teresa's though it is decorated completely differently. Where hers is formal with hard oak and leather his is more casual with a glass desk and two white seats across from it he has a small sitting kind of area with two white arm chairs and a little table between them.

Mr Stevens looks up at me in surprise for a moment but soon enough his eyes fill with realization. "Sit please" he gestures to one of the white arm chairs smoothly and moves away from his desk to sit in the other. "How much do you know about the triangle?" he asks. I frown trying to remember everything I read from the books "I don't know I guess that anyone could be a member and how they attack and then kill" I say summing it up. Mr Stevens nods thoughtfully his rather long hair pushed back from his face. "The triangle started many years ago" he says slowly "No one knows for sure how long ago" he adds quickly touching his right index finger to his lips. "Their original purpose was to protect what is known as the triangle of the spy world" he says "Most people think their name originates from their attack tactics but really the triangle of the spy world were the more important places in the spy community."

He takes a breath "Like this school for example there are only four spy schools in the world" he says. "And of course just about all spy secrets" he says I sit dead still eager to find out more. "So what happened what changed?" I ask Mr Stevens shrugs "Change of leader" he says. "Change of time, generation" he adds "They were removed from the position of protection and become something new something different and something dangerous" he says. His voice takes on a dark tone at the end "They become stronger" he adds "The way they get their strength?" he says "They attack spies with power of their own" he says. "After offering a recruit" he adds "Then why in the world" I say "Would they attack Sasha?" I ask in frustration.

Mr Stevens shrugs "I don't know" he says "I honestly am not sure if we ever will know" he adds with a little sigh, he runs his right hand through his hair. I look down at my hands clamped in my lap "Do you think she'll live?" I finally ask looking up from under my eyelashes at him. Mr Stevens thinks for a minute he leans his elbows on his knees and looks at me dead in the eye "Sarah the reality is" he starts slowly as if he knows I need to absorb every word. "We are all spies" he says "Our lives are filled with misery, lies and most of all dangers" he nods licking his lips before continuing "We lose friends, allies and family" he says.

"This is a test" he adds obviously finding another approach on this. "You and your friends this school and Sasha's family are being tested" he nods "A good spy would hide the pain from others" he says taking on the tone I know best from the classroom. "But a great spy" he says lifting his finger "Would hide the pain from themselves" I sigh looking down again.

"People tell lies, spies live them" I say the short saying slowly understanding what he is saying as the same motto we live by in this school. Mr Stevens smiles "Exactly" he says, he hadn't answered my question well not straight out at least he hadn't told me if Sasha were going to live. Though what he had told me had been enough to know he wasn't sure himself but as a spy I should be prepared for anything. I nod fighting back tears by biting down on my bottom lip. "Thank you" I say Mr Stevens nods he hadn't given me much more information than the books I had read but somehow his word comforted me.

I get up and head for the door my hand is resting on the handle when I turn back and look at him again "I don't think they're really after her" I say. I am not sure where it came from but it was true she had no power of her own she was no more than a student. I walk up the stairs slowly and thoughtfully I don't go into the room instead I finish off my homework in the warm common room upstairs. I am nearing the end of my homework, it's getting dark outside and there are only two other girls in the room. When one of them turns to look at me I don't lift my head though I have been well aware of their gossiping about me in French.

She comes to sit down across from me at the other desk that is positioned in front of mine. "Hi" she smiles she is clearly originally from France according to her thick French accent. I look up at her finally and stop writing she is nowhere near as pretty as her blonde haired friend that still stands gazing out the window probably eavesdropping. Her mousy brown hair is cut short in a tom boy kind of style she has big eyes though their muddy colour would be better off unnoticed her best feature would probably be her broad mouth with small sharp white teeth.

I smile "Hi" I say "I'm Noni" she says I frown "Noni?" I ask Noni nods using her right hand to waver it away "My name is much too long." I nod and return to my work not interested in any conversation. "Your Sarah right?" she asks of course she's heard of me, either because I am the first known student to be invited to the school or because everyone knows the girl who was attacked and her friends. "Yes" I say without looking up "Your roommates Sasha?" she adds I nod "Well my friend Rosie and I" she says gesturing to her friend who at that moment looks up and smiles at me I nod and look right back at me work. "We wanted tell you we support all four of you and we are so sorry about your friend" she adds taking me by surprise.

Mostly people just ask questions about Sasha or want to know if all the gory rumours are true. I smile at both of them as Rosie comes closer slowly, I was right she is much prettier than Noni but clearly nowhere near as confident since she looks down shyly as if afraid to speak. "Thank you" I say they're both older than me about a year or so I would say. "We all go through hard things while we're at this school" Rosie finally looks up her syrup coloured blond hair is tied in a pretty braid behind her head, she too has a French accent though it is not as strong as Noni's hers is more inviting and beautiful just like her lovely soft face.

"But what happened to that girl and all her friends isn't right" Noni nods in agreement with her friends word. "We wish you the best of luck" Rosie's soft blue eyes seem to smile all on their own. She's of course the kind of girl that would normally make me strikingly jealous since she has beauty both inside and out. "You're the first not to ask a hundred dreadful questions about her" I say thinking of all the false rumours. Rosie shrugs "We don't choose to get involved with the other girls…. Gossiping habits" I nod.

"We'll see you around" Noni adds getting up Rosie nods and with a little bob of the head as a goodbye she follows her friend out of the common room. I sit there still surprised at how genuine they had been how they hadn't asked at all about the rumours. I get up and shove my books away quickly before I leave the room and head up to our dorm. I can tell Sasha and Beth are inside before I even open the door, Beth's favourite CD is playing but it is playing softly probably to Sasha's demand that she's not be disturbed while doing work.

I open the door preparing for a mouthful probably from Beth but who knows what kind of mood Sasha's in. "Your back late" Beth says, she lies on her bed throwing a ball in the air and catching it as it falls back down. "Yeah I was doing homework in the common room" I nod Sasha looks up from her work pushing her glasses further up her nose as she looks at me. "Oh hey" she smiles as if she didn't hear the door open and close, I nod in response. "Where's Clue?" I ask walking over to my little area and putting my bag down next to my bed, Beth sits up holding the ball with both hands. "I think she said something about going to the pool" Beth shrugs and I know exactly why Beth hadn't gone with her, she wouldn't leave Sasha who would no doubt be demanding she stay and study.

I nod silently "We should start heading down for dinner" I say. Beth nods but looks over at Sasha "Come on let's go down for dinner" I say clapping my hands once to get Sasha's attention. "Oh yeah, yeah sure" she nods I roll my eyes. The bedroom door swings open and Clue steps in her hair tumbling down her back sopping wet her bathing suite dripping wet draped over her arm. "People are already sitting in the dining hall" she says as if she heard our entire conversation "And I'm starving let's go down" she adds hanging her bathing suit over the shower to dry.

"Okay alright" Sasha says getting up "I'm done" she nods so all four of us leave and start for the dining hall silently. There is a buzz in the dining hall as usual though I still feel the eyes on us when we take our seats. "Man! I am hungry" Beth says looking up and down the table examining what is for dinner all the teachers lead in, in one long line as they always do and take their seats at the front table.

I eat dinner silently listening to the small chatter around me. I catch sight of Rosie at another table sitting with Noni and two other girls she smiles at me and I nod in acknowledgement. "Who's that?" Beth asks noticing me and leans closer to ask "Rosie" I say. Beth looks at her for a while "She's so beautiful" Beth says and I smile "Yeah I know" I nod. According to where they were sitting Noni and Rosie were a year older than us in grade nine.

The sun streams in through our windows bright on Saturday morning. I roll over slowly with a groan no one else is awake they are all practically passed out after staying up doing whatever it is they did. I get up slowly and quickly get dressed not wanting to wake them, we're all going to the mall today with the school but that's much later still and I wanted to go for a run anyway. I start out as quietly as possible and do a few stretches outside before I start with a slow jog putting my earphones in. I'm jogging happily and peacefully listening to my music on the outer skirts of the forest when I run and with a sudden SMACK I run right into Zach. "What are you doing here?" I ask when I manage to steady myself.

Zach shrugs "Same as you, going for a run" he says I frown knowing he is lying because he'd have to either run through the forest to get here or around and who would do that. I narrow my eyes at him never mind all of that. I can't even imagine the time he'd have to have gotten up just to end up on this side of the forest. "What?" Zach asks I shake my head put my earphones back in and keep going though he easily keeps up with me. "Leave me alone" I say Zach sighs "I'm just curious" he says and I look at him arching one eyebrow. "What did you find out about the triangle?" he asks I frown puzzled. "Well nothing" I shrug "The books were useless" I say. "What about Mr Stevens?" he asks I stop and look up at him "How do you know he spoke to me about them?" I ask Zach shrugs "I just assumed he would" he says. I narrow my eyes again in disbelief "Well he didn't tell me much he was more reassuring" I say Zach nods thoughtfully.

I run faster pulling away from him but this time he doesn't try to follow me. I run almost the entire schools perimeter and half collapse at the front door. I grab some toast from the dining hall where everyone sits all dressed and ready to go to the mall. I go upstairs to get ready too. It isn't long till we are all sitting on the school bus chatting and laughing on the road on the way to the mall. I sit between Beth and Sasha Clue sits on the other side of Beth and beside her Maggie Junes sits. "Remember to stay in your groups!" the teacher calls from the front of the bus "And meet us here at two o'clock" she calls though a bunch of girls jump out ignoring her presence.

"Come on let's get going" Clue says getting up the three of us follow and we all lead out off the bus slowly. The mall is crawling with people as we walk further and further in, there just seems to be more and more people. "SO where exactly are we going?" Beth asks. "Why don't we find somewhere quiet to sit?" Clue suggests quickly "And we can plan where we're going there" Sasha adds in. So we start off quickly to the first restaurant that has few people.

We sit down at a table father into the restaurant and order milk shakes. "I want to go to the book store" Sasha says. "So we can go in there and I heard there's a sale at my favourite clothing store" Clue adds. "What about that new store with all the makeup and beauty products" Beth suggests they look at me expecting me to add to the list. But I don't know this mall well enough to say what store I want to go too. Two men sit to our left both wearing baseball caps and order cool drinks I narrow my eyes there are plenty tables in the restaurant but for whatever reason they chose to sit near us.

"Why don't we go to the arcade" I finally suggest Clue nods "Sure" she shrugs sipping on her strawberry milk shake. Once we finish our drinks and have paid we get up and start toward the book store, its busy in there but still quiet. I sit down on one of bean bags set up at the back and start reading a book. After about twenty minutes I'm hauled up again to go and pay for the books and leave. We keep walking toward the store Beth wanted to go to. Beth is on my left and Clue is on my right with Sasha on hers so when I check the time on my phone and catch sight of the two guys with baseball caps behind us. I lean closer to Beth and say "Don't make a scene but I think we have a tail" Beth frowns.

"Who?" she asks "Baseball caps" I say Beth takes out her makeup compact with a little mirror and nods to me when she catches their reflection. "They were at the restaurant" she says back softly. I nod slowly and she stays silent "Perhaps not" she adds "If we can't lose them let's split up and meet back at the bus" she says I nod. It's a good idea that way there'll be two of us for one of them so we stay calm and I tell Clue who calmly passes it onto Sasha without a change of expression. The boys don't follow us into the next shop but I see them again on the way to Clue's favourite store without looking at the other two Beth and I part ways with them.

We stop and look at a shop casually trying to see if they'll walk past but they don't and we keep walking toward the bus outside. When we get there the lot is deserted of people. I freeze a shiver running down my spine as I realise we've walked to the other side where there are hardly any cars and no people. "We weren't being tailed" I say "We're being herded" Beth finishes. I nod "We ought to try and loop back to the front" I say but it comes out more like a question. I check my watch and see them in the reflection and jump in alarm "It's both of them?" she asks. I nod sharply. "Start running" she says and she doesn't wait for my reply we just break out into a full on sprint.

We don't plan to out run them just get somewhere with as many people as possible. We circle going onto the other side of the mall into another lot this one with a helipad and in the helipad a shiny black chopper rests obviously just landed because the blades still spine. "There're people in there" Beth says and we head right for it "Wait!" I shout as she pulls ahead of me "The sign on the side" I call after and she Holts so abruptly I almost run into her. She stares at the triangle mesmerised "Beth!" I yell as people jump out the chopper in dark suites covering them from head to toe I gasp there's no way to identify them which scares me most.

I spin in a full circle looking for a way out but they come in all directions making me feel like a caged animal. "There's no way out" I say to Beth we stand back to back facing different sides of the circle of people. "What are they doing?" Beth asks watching as they slowly move in a circle I frown watching them "It isn't a circle" I realise "It's a triangle" she asks not surprised. I nod though she cannot see me. They appear to be moulding the triangle so we are exactly in the middle. "Why?" Beth asks realising this too. "I have no idea" I admit watching as they close in on us. Three sets of them stay back to form the three points. One comes closer to me, a woman, I think with blue eyes that are a shocking colour against the black ski mask. "What do you want" Beth asks her voice surprisingly powerful and angry. The woman coming toward me laughs "We only want one thing sweet heart" she says back but it sounds taunting and sends another terrified shiver down my spine.

I feel terribly exposed as if she can see everything about me. "For goodness sakes stop playing around and get her!" the woman snaps sending a shrill through my body as one of the men lurches at me without warning. I yelp and jump out the way quickly as he goes crashing to the tar. Another comes at me punching me square in the solar plexus I gasp for air winded. I swoop, my leg up smacking the man in the face sending him sailing onto the ground as well the first one is up and grabs my hair. I scream in pain thrashing not sure what to do.

I step back and stomp on his toe he pushes out a sigh and throws me toward another man that seemed to just appear out of nowhere. This one hits me hard in the jaw making grey dots sprinkle across my vision and making me fall to the floor he steps on my arm and I cry out hearing a sickening cracking sound as a sharp pain runs up my arm. He grabs me and starts pulling me to my feet " . " it's Mr Stevens' voice I look to my left where it came from and see a few blurred figures heading toward us. The man sighs in frustration throwing me back to the ground "Let's move!" the woman snaps and at once they all turn and start running the chopper rising up already sending ropes down for them to climb up.

I sit up slowly using my, still good hand to prop myself up. I gaze up at the chopper in amazement the people still battle to climber up when someone reaches the top they turn back to help the person behind them. Except for the woman who stands staring down at us. I can't help but get the feeling they do it a lot they are well practiced jumping in and out of helicopters like a daily thing. Mr Stevens comes to me "Are you alright?" he asks I nod still amazed by the chopper. "Come on best we get you back home" he says pulling me off the floor with the arm that doesn't twist in all the wrong directions and hurt like shit.

I glance back at Beth she's passed out on the tar with Teresa and a male teacher I do not recognise standing around her. "She'll be fine" Mr Stevens says. "She's always been a little fighter that one" he smiles helping me walk to the car that is parked not far away. "Only issue is her weak stomach" he says "Probably saw that arm snap" he says looking at my left arm that I cradle with my right. The pain is only just bearable and I can only imagine that it's because I am still in shock.

Mr Stevens opens the passenger door helping me get in carefully "Whose car is this?" I ask "Mine" he says closing it and sliding into the driver's side. "How will the others get back?" I ask watching as they manage to get Beth up. "Teresa's car is parked on the other side" he says. I frown wondering how she managed to get here at the same time as Mr Stevens when her car is parked father away. "How did you know they were attacking us?" I ask Mr Stevens smirks at the road. "You don't really think we'd just let all of you out without making sure you'd be completely safe" I frown.

"How," I ask Mr Stevens shrugs "Cameras are an amazing thing" he says. "You hacked the mall cameras?" I ask in alarm and Mr Stevens simply nod as we turn into the school and turn toward the hospital block. Mr Stevens walks me in and delivers me to one of the nurses. I can't help but be reminded the last time I was here was because Sasha was attacked and not me. "Owe" the nurse exclaims looking at my broken arm she is gentle as she puts it into a cast and a sling "Try your best to keep it still while it is healing" she warns and I just nod dying to leave and find all my friends to make sure they are safe.

I feel eyes on me as I walk through the grounds quickly. I can tell the girls were rounded up and brought home immediately after the attack. I half run up the stairs and into my room, Beth lies on the bed a few scratches here and bruise there but no major injuries. I sigh relieved when she sits up and looks at me "Sarah" Clue and Sasha say coming to hug me. I wince when Clue presses herself against my arm and she jumps back in surprise "Sorry" she says and I force a little smile on my face. "Are you ok?" Sasha asks and I just nod I sit on the edge of Beth's bed and watch as the other two take their seats around it.

"When we lost our tail we simply thought you'd lose yours" Clue says. "And when you weren't at the bus already we tried going back to look for you but they were already gathering the girls" Sasha adds. I nod "It's ok" I say. We make our way down to the dining hall after a few minutes ignoring the looks as best we can when we are seated and everything a box is placed between Beth and I. "Take one once a day" its Rosie's voice "It really does help with the pain" Noni adds squeezing in to my left. "How are you feeling?" she asks I shrug "I've been better" I admit Noni smirks. "I'll bet" Rosie smiles a little "How about you love I heard you passed out" Rosie adds leaning over to look at Beth "I'm ok" Beth says a little confused.

"Oh um Rosie Noni this is Beth, Clue and Sasha" I say quickly they smile and nod at each other in greeting. The teachers come in and Teresa positions herself behind the podium bringing the girls to silence. "You have all heard by now what happened to two of our girls at the mall today" Teresa starts slowly and all eyes are on Beth and I. "Mr Stevens and I have discussed it and we have agreed it is better for all of your safety for us to cancel any outings to the mall at all" she says making a groan run through the girls though my friends and I are all silent. "We will however be having a social with the boys to make up for it, in the safety of our walls" she says. Which sends an excited hush over the students "We will explain this closer to the time" she says. "For now let's enjoy our food" she says giving us permission to eat. I look down at my food and feel my stomach turn so I look away not wanting to eat. I notice Beth do the same thing like somehow the attack has made us both ill.

I wake up Sunday morning well actually afternoon at exactly twelve o'clock. My head aches my arm screams in pain as I push myself up to look around the room in a daze. Beth and I are in the room alone, she is still asleep the covers over her head so the only part of her that is visible is her thick black hair spread out over the pillow. I get up slowly trying my best to ignore the aches and pains that run through my entire body. I comb my hair and after struggling to tie it up with one arm for about twenty minutes I give up and let it tumble down my back. The halls are quiet as if all the girls are hiding away in their rooms not wanting to show their faces to the light of day.

I start down the long stair way quickly the few girls that do wonder around quietly give me looks as if I am some kind of ghost. I wonder if that is how Sasha felt, like a ghost, I suppose it's a good thing I know how she feels now. I steal some fruit from the kitchen before slipping outside into the bright light that beams down on the perfectly groomed school grounds. I walk slowly biting into an apple as I do so, I wonder if my mother's heard about the attack it is very possible she hasn't this school is kind of secretive though isn't it the law to tell the guardian that kind of information. I shake my head of course they told her it's just a surprise she hasn't flipped out about it probably demanding I be dragged out of the school claiming it is much too dangerous.

I round a corner heading for a bench that is closer to the forest at the back of the school. I sigh sitting down silently slipping into my thoughts I replay the attack yesterday. Why didn't one of those guys go after Clue and Sasha and if they hadn't why wouldn't both of them go to Sasha I mean isn't she the one they wanted. I frown it makes no sense, they attack her first then they try and kidnap Beth and I. What's the point? I am so wrapped up in thought that I don't even hear someone coming up from behind me until Zach sits down on the bench. "Heard you were roughened up a little" he says I snort "Wow news travels fast" I say.

"Was it them?" he asks I sigh not really wanting to talk to anyone at this point. I raise one eyebrow at him "Yeah" I say questioningly what importance is it any way. I was attacked my friend passed out what else is there to say? "You know that for sure?" he asks. I frown getting the slightest bit annoyed "There was an insignia on the chopper" I spit at him. Zach nods silently apparently not noticing my agitated tone. "You both alright?" he asks I shrug _yeah I'm totally fine I just wrapped my arm up for fun_ but instead I just answer "Yeah we'll live" he nods again.

I wonder why he came here in the first place if it was just to get a glimpse at the girl who had been attacked by the triangle then I really wasn't in the mood for it. "You know you and Beth are the only thing people are talking about" he says I roll my eyes "Yeah cause nothing's more awesome than two girls that were almost kidnapped by a gang" I say in disgust. Zach shakes his head "Nah nobody understands why they would attack you guys" he says. "Half of them look at you in awe and praise the land you walk on" he snorts. "The other half are terrified of you" he says I frown "Terrified of me?" I ask.

Zach nods "They think if they're friends with you they'll get attacked too" he says. I shrug "Maybe that's smart" I say "You should consider it" I add Zach snorts. "Sorry you're not going to get rid of me that easily" he smirks. I laugh but quickly stop when the intercom starts "Sarah and Bethany" it calls I frown up at the one closest to us "Please report to Mr Stevens' office immediately." It says I sigh getting up "Good luck" Zach calls as I walk away I just shake my head without turning around to look at him.

Mr Stevens' office is cool the fan spins hectically in the right hand corner; Beth is sitting in one of the seats across from Mr Stevens' desk. "Come in take a seat Sarah" Mr Sevens says casually as if I'm at a friend's house for tea or something. I sit down nervously beside Beth in the other seat across from his desk. A moment passes and Teresa opens the door and steps in "Sorry" she says coming to stand beside Mr Stevens "We called you two in here to look at something" Mr Stevens says he gestures to the large screen that reveals itself when a part of the bookshelf slides aside on the wall to my left. Beth and I both turn to look at it waiting with bated breathes. "What is it?" Beth asks Teresa is the one to answer in a soft and gentle tone "The attack from yesterday… your attack" she says.

I whip my head back at them in shock. "Why are you making us watch it" Beth asks failing to hide the anger in her voice "We are going to try and identify them" Teresa answers calmly. I frown "We already know who did it" I say bluntly. Mr Stevens shakes his head "You know the gang that was behind it but you do not know who did it" he says. "We can't very well hand the entire gang over to the M16 and secret service we have to look for someone more specific" Teresa explains. I shake my head "And then what?" I ask "Yeah we find the people and what do we do then?" Beth asks "Hand them over to the M16" Mr Stevens says "SO why…" I say slowly "Are we looking at this tape why not hand it to the M16 and let them find the people?" I say Mr Stevens sighs. "Because you might be able to tell us things we cannot see on the tape" Teresa says sharply that makes us shut up. We turn back to the screen and Mr Stevens starts it quickly.

Beth and I are walking side by side in to the parking lot there is no sound on the screen so we cannot hear us when we point out we aren't being tailed but rather herded. We break out into a run and a moment later people are jumping out of the chopper running toward us. Watching it is different like I hadn't really lived as though it was a dream or just a movie I had seen before I'd fallen asleep. "Stop the tape!" Beth snaps making everyone in the room jump in shock but Mr Stevens does stop the tape quickly and we all turn to look at Beth expectantly. "There do you see it?" Beth asks.

I narrow my eyes, and I do see it "The ring?" I ask Beth nods silently. Somehow the picture zooms onto the ring on the woman's hand it is rather big but a plain silver colour not meant to be flashy just to display the two triangles in the centre that form a star I frown in surprise. "Is that a name?" Teresa asks Mr Steven squints as well and we all lean forward, Teresa is right there's writing on the circle formed around the triangle star though it is unreadable. Mr Stevens presses a few buttons and in the next minute theirs a picture of the ring alone but the writing makes no sense.

"Let's keep going and see what else we find" Teresa suggests and Mr Stevens starts the tape again in silence. The fighting continues I feel a little queasy watching my own arm bend unnaturally. "Their good" Mr Stevens sits back in his seat once the tape is over and we have found no more. I sigh glad it is done and swivel to look back at them. "You girls may leave" Teresa says "You'll tell us if you find anything on that writing?" I ask gutting my chin toward the picture Mr Stevens now examines. Teresa nods and I rise without hesitation rushing out of the office quickly with Beth right on my heels. "It feels like it wasn't really us" Beth says following me as I dash along the corridors not quite sure where I'm headed in this beautiful building I am lucky enough to call home. "I know" I mutter not slowing down though she manages to keep pace easily. "What did they want from us?" she wonders aloud. I shrug "I have no idea Beth" I say with uncertainty. "Do you think they'll come for us again?" she looks at me now as we round the corner toward the common rooms. "I have no idea" I say my voice hopeless and defeated.

 **CHAPTER TEN**

 **TICK…..TOCK**

I sigh flying up at the rope in the PE barn, my teachers demand I don't stop my daily school work because of breaking my arm they said that if I break my arm in the field I'll be grateful for having to do everything with one arm, now. I know it's true I'd have to keep going in the field, broken arm or not. I have no choice so why should I slack now in my training. I wrap my good arm around the rope I breathe out and start slowly. I clasp the rope pushing up with my legs by the middle of the rope my arm shakes and aches from the strain it is holding just about my entire body.

I bite down on my lip and keep going finally reaching the top I look down my whole class staring up at me looking amazed but all I can think is _how the hell am I getting down._ I get back into position breathing in and out to prepare myself as much as possible but as soon as I start down my arm starts slipping and soon enough I am sliding down the rope my hand burning with the speed and my legs unable to keep up. I slam onto the ground feeling a pain run up my spine in one shoot. I look at my hand and groan at the terrible rope burn on it. "Hit the showers" the coach calls I get up slowly and wonder off behind the other girls, my hand burning.

I quickly use the medical aid kit to wrap up my hand before I can get to fielding class. "The most important thing about working in the field" Mr Stevens stands before the class of girls who are already in their bathing suites wondering why they have to be. "Is: you have to be prepared for anything" he says projecting his voice over the sound of the pools cleaning system whooshing in the back ground. "You have to be able to use any escape route no matter what it is" he says.

"That is why we ride horses, why we run around the entire school ten times, why we force you to climb ropes and do the obstacle course in PE and today why I'm going to make sure you can all swim" he says. It sends a thrill of excitement through the girls they've just come from being hot and sweaty in gym all of them are eager to jump into the pool. "What we will be doing is not easy" he says he moves toward the other side of the pool but we stand just watching him. "You have to get out of this" he says his arm wrestling on a cage that has a long chain on it probably so he can pull it back out of the water. "Within ten minutes" he adds sending a hush of murmurs through the girls. "Line up!" he shouts and we all scramble to line up on the same end as him. I watch as the first girl steps into the cage and Mr Stevens slams the door closed he pushes it into the water and with a squeal the girl disappears from view.

I watch in amazement unsure if she will be able to get out and what if he doesn't pull her up after ten minutes, though I know that isn't lightly. Mr Stevens has a timer though I am certain he doesn't even have to make use of it. Eventually he pulls her out of the water and everyone falls silent she gasps for air as he opens the cage and she steps out shivering from the cold water. "How was it?" I hear someone whisper to her she doesn't bother keeping her voice soft as she says "Hard" before joining the back of the line.

The second girl manages to get it open but only with two minutes to spare and Mr Stevens tells her she needs to work faster. I frown thinking she should have gotten a pat on the back and a _well done_. The third girl doesn't make it or the two after her. Sixth does and the seventh only just makes it though all of them come up looking exhausted, as though they'd been in the water for much longer than ten minutes. I step into the cage focusing on the way Mr Stevens closes it though I understand the catch, it has only one way out from the inside and it is way too complicated. I take a deep breath before hitting the water forcing my eyes open and ignoring the burn of the salt on my rope burn.

I fumble around with the lock having to use my broken arm which sends shooting pains along my shoulder blade. I understand why the other girls looked so tired when they got out, I can easily hold my breath for two laps of the pool but the panic striking me makes me want more air. There are a few locks that I have to get through, some bolts that I battle to budge others actual locks that I have to pick. By the time I swim up to surface my body wants to collapse from the lack of air my heart beats fast from panic and my broken arm throbs from being used to much. I gasp for air hardly managing to make it to the other end and crawl out.

"First one to do it properly" Mr Stevens calls as I get out and start walking to the back "And with a broken arm those of you who didn't get it you had best get your heads right and start working" he snaps making me flinch as I sit down beside the pool wrapping myself in a towel. "You look dreadful are you alright?" Rosie asks taking me by surprise I hadn't ever noticed she was in my fielding class. "Yeah totally fine" I say though my voice is breathy and my lungs still cry for air. "I can't believe he's making us do this" she says sitting down beside me her long blond locks, more of a golden colour than my own, tumble around her beautiful face. I shrug "I guess it's a good thing I mean he is right we never know what could happen to us out in the field" I say managing to steady my breathing.

Rosie frowns "I suppose" she says as Mr Stevens calls "Second one to do it properly" the third and then no one gets it for a long time. Rosie manages just fine I can't help but envy her. she will make for a fantastic spy she does well in all her classes passes with flying colours she's sweet and I'd bet everyone doubts she could do anything wrong and of course her beauty will help her in the field with men. It is much easier to full them when you have a pretty face like Rosie's. She walks slowly toward me still looking like a model even though her chest heaves for air unevenly "This is insane" she says to me. I nod watching her take a seat.

I walk with Rosie to the dining hall all the girls in our class looking just as exhausted and washed out as we do. "How's your arm doing?" Rosie asks looking down at it I shrug although. I had used it much too much in fielding "Right now, everything feels like it's broken" I say Rosie nods agreeing with me whole heartedly. "What's going on?" I hear one of the girls from our class call out from my left. I lift my head and frown when I see the masses of students all running into the dining hall. I would start out in a run and I suspect the other girls around me would too but our legs are weak and our lungs have just recovered from a shock so together we approach slowly. A girl I don't recognise comes running to Rosie not even noticing me when she says "it's Rachel she's collapsed." Rosie doesn't wait a heartbeat she makes a run for the dining hall and I fallow quickly behind. "Who's Rachel?" I ask louder than I meant to "My sister" Rosie says without turning. I slip into the crowed next to Clue and Sasha watching Rosie run toward the girl.

Rachel lies on her back gasping for air her eyes rolled into her head and body thrashing around frantically. It is obvious the girl is Rosie's sister she shares the same golden blond hair that is cut to her shoulders, though I can't make out her face I doubt she is as pretty as her sister. Rosie crouches by Rachel's side Teresa crouches on the other and two nurses frantically try and give her some kind of medication making her stop moving and making her breathing more even. A male teacher steps forward to pick the girl up and trailed by the nurses and Rosie he carries her off to the medical centre. Teresa stands, straightens her blouse and pinning a lock into her bun she looks at the girls. "I'm sure young Rachel will be alright" she calls snapping our attention back "Please eat and get back to class" she says and spins leaving us all standing dumbfounded by what just happened.

We all make our way silently to the table and sit not sure if I can actually eat after seeing that poor girl I pick at my food feeling oddly miserable. "I wonder what happened" Clue says slowly popping a chicken nugget into her mouth. I shrug but Beth says "Could've been a number of things" I nod in agreement but stay silent. "Yeah she might be diabetic or have epilepsy" Sasha chimes in. I shrug "Perhaps" I say finally speaking and eating something. "Aren't you friends with Rosie and Noni?" Beth asks leaning forward to look at me I nod "Yeah sweet girls both of them" I say.

After all my classes and everything I start toward the medical centre two chocolates in my hand that I'd managed to steal from the kitchen after explaining it was for Rachel and Rosie. I spot Noni carrying a bunch of flowers in a vase she probably picked them herself from the gardens "Noni!" I call running to catch up to her. "Did you hear anything about Rachel" I ask as we walk along side each other toward the door. Noni shrugs "When I saw Rosie between classes she told me she hadn't woken up but she wanted to tell me something she just didn't have the time." Noni says I nod as we turn into the long hospital room lined with many beds.

A nurse comes up to us quickly taking one look at the things in our hands and saying "She's in a private room" and pointing it out to us. We nod turning the passage and following her directions to Rachel's private room. "Must be pretty bad if she's been put in there" Noni says her voice thick with worry. I stay silent knocking on the door "Come in" Rosie says probably guessing who it is we step in slowly. Rosie sits on a chair beside Rachel's bed her hair piled carelessly on her head and she still manages to look amazing. I glance at Rachel I was right she isn't as beautiful as her sister but her features are unique none the less and it makes her look exotic almost.

Noni puts the flowers down beside the bed on a little table and I place one of the chocolate bars there. "Here" I say handing the other to Rosie "Thank you" she smiles. Noni and I nod pulling up two seats to sit alongside her. Rosie opens the bar and breaks it into three pieces sharing it with us "She's in a comma" Rosie says I frown. "She was poisoned" Rosie adds her voice taking a little turn of sorrow. "Who would…?" I trail off thoughtfully not sure why anyone would want to poison the beautiful girl that lay before me.

"I don't know" Rosie shakes her head "Was it one of the students?" Noni asks and Rosie shakes her head. "They found the bottle nearby, said it wasn't possible anyone of the girls could have got their hands on it the nurses don't know what it is, they are testing it right now hoping it will bring them closer to the person" she says. "My parents will be here soon thank goodness they were still in Layton, hadn't gone back to France yet.

The next morning I sit up in my bed waking from a terrible dream I quickly get ready for the day in silence. I stand with the rest of my class in fielding training waiting to see what Mr Stevens has in store for us today. "Get horses and line up!" he snaps and we all turn to get our horses I walk quickly up with Shadow at my side and await the task. "You are going to be riding through the grounds starting from this point and circling around but you have to hit each target with the weapon of your choice" he steps aside to reveal a table with all different kinds of weapons.

Of course I can't take the guns since only sixteen year olds are allowed to use them even though in equipment they have already shown me how to operate one. I pick up a pile of daggers and their little satchel that I strap to my waist. "Keep your eyes out for all the targets" Mr Stevens reminds us. "Mount the horses" he says and we all climb up swinging one leg around. "Sarah this task is going to be hard with one hand" Mr Stevens warns me I nod quickly "Be careful" he adds. I nod firmly eager to give it a try any way. "Okay we have to start with the fastest horse" he says everyone turns and looks at Shadow.

Mr Stevens gives me a weary look but says "First one, go!" and I'm off into the woods around the school. The first few metres have no targets but soon enough I see the first one, easy enough it's to my right hammered into the stem of the tree I slow Shadow but not to a stop. I understand why Mr Stevens was worried. I have to let go of Shadows reigns completely but I take a deep breath remembering being taught how to throw the dagger in weapons class and as I let it fly and push the air out, it lands perfectly in the centre just like I knew it would.

I resume to Shadows reigns speeding up again, the next one is on a branch just higher than my head I repeat the actions slowly achieving the same results. It isn't long until I am pulled up at the end having hit bull's eye fifteen out of twenty times "Well done Sarah" Mr Stevens says and I just nod though I am happy. I wouldn't be if I hadn't had a broken arm but I suppose fifteen is rather good for someone who'd just been attacked.

In PE instead of doing the same obstacle or something else in the barn we move outside and start toward the race track farther away from the barn than I'd expected. We line up slowly waiting to be told what we're doing. "Okay so this is also an obstacle course but this time it's a race and you have to keep running" the couch says. Without another word he sends us in one at a time. I start running a steady pace so if I have to stop in won't be too hard.

For a while there is nothing but the first obstacle is the monkey bars that tower over my head and I would just walk under but there's a huge pile of mud and I am sure it is deeper than it looks. I glance at my broken arm and sigh but I still have to get through this so I fling my body up and grab the pole with my good arm. There are about ten poles I am faced with and one arm I am almost sure if I keep throwing myself from one to the other I will end up falling into the mud. So yeah I pull myself up with one arm and manoeuvre between the gape so I am instead sitting on top of the bars, I crawl across and drop to the ground, smiling at myself just a little impressed I keep running.

I leopard crawl through the little tunnel with one arm, jump the hurdles quickly, run between the cones but I stop at the rock climbing wall and gap up at it "You have to be kidding me" I say to myself. I slip into a harness and place my feet on the wall and start climbing with one arm but it proves too hard and I slip off slamming down back on the ground hard. I groan rolling over slowly and getting up refusing to give up I just run around figuring the coach will just have to understand. I swim through the tank, dodge things in the way and finally end and collapse in exhaustion.

I sit down at the dinner table with my roommates to my right and Rosie and Noni on my left. We are silent as Teresa speaks before the school "We have made a decision for the safety of our students" Teresa pauses as if the next thing is going to be hard to say. "Every evening we will be putting the school into lock down" she says. For a minute there is silence as if everyone has to process it but in two minutes the hall erupts with conversation of disapproval and disappointment. "The school will be in lock down a half hour before dinner at half past six and you will report to common rooms for a role call" she says once everyone has fallen silent again. "After dinner you will go to your bedrooms and we will be checking to make sure lights are out by nine" she says firmly sending another eruption of conversation through the hall.

However Teresa refuses to say anything more and instead sits down signalling for us to eat. I sit for a minute dumb founded and in shock, the school had just changed from the most lenient school I knew to the strictest place I have lived. "Wow" Beth says clearly just as surprised as me "Who knew she could be so firm" Clue mutters Sasha is silent Rosie is silent and Noni is silent. All of us just sit there staring in amazement and shock. "This is your entire fault" a real thick set stocky girl with short greasy brown hair says leaning forward and looking at all of us.

Her tiny eyes hidden into her face run along Beth, Rosie and I "You all think you're so special because your all pretty" the girl snaps "But that doesn't mean we all have to suffer just for you" she says. I want lurch myself across the table and attack the girl, feeling a thick surge of anger and hatred running through me. Rosie however is so calm when she speaks it almost makes me want to gape at her "It could have been anyone" she says. "My sister was just unlucky" she sighs her voice is full of sorrow as she says the last part. "And we could have done without getting attacked at the mall" Beth says pointing at me. "And do you really think we would like to be stuck in here if it is crowded with girls like you" I snarl unable to control my temper.

The girl is about to counter but another girl cuts her off quickly speaking in Spanish with a harsh tone. She speaks so fast I can only make out a few words here and there. _Sophia will you shut your hole space, space, not their fault your just jealousies because they are so beautiful_ space, space, space, space, space _wouldn't you gladly take their place, be pretty and get attacked by the triangle._ I gape at the pretty Spanish girl sitting to Sophia's side in surprise she was so harsh but she tops it all off with the sweetest smile I have ever seen.

"I do apologise for my cousin's behaviour she just likes finding things to hold against pretty girls" she says with a thick Spanish accent. "Um… No it's okay" I say uncertain of what just happened. "I'm Rosie" Rosie says extending her hand toward the girl "Lola" the girl says shaking Rosie's hand "And this is Sarah, Beth, Sasha, Noni and Clue" Rosie adds pointing at us as she speaks. Lola smiles brightly as Sophia gets up and storms away angrily.

"Why'd you say your cousin just likes picking on pretty girls" Lola shrugs "Used to do it to me" Lola says. "Till I came here and made sure she stopped" a wicked smile spreads across her face. "She does it only to pretty girls so you should feel flattered not offended" she smirks. I shrug "Thanks" I say Lola nods "No problem" she shrugs. It hits me at that moment that she reminds me of Rosie just a Spanish version with her pretty smile and long brown hair along with her sharp tong and amazing talent to just kick ass. Lola launches into a story about how Sophia used to bully her and how she managed to make her stop kind of in a wicked way. I have to admit and it had a lot to do with Lola getting her own self confidence but I just get lost in my own thoughts.

 _I run as fast as I can, a chopper flying above my head and five people running behind me as I do. I make a sharp left feeling myself being more and more absorbed into the forest around me I gasp for air my lungs screaming at me to stop and catch my breath but I can't I have to keep running. I sprint faster hearing a blade sink into the tree on my right just in line with my head. My legs ache my knees ready to give in at any minute my arms pumping so fast they are only a blur in front of my body my heart beats so quickly I am sure it is about to leap out my chest and my head throbs my mouth is dry but I gasp and run hearing the thud of my feet and those behind me. I can't do it I can't out run five adults getting lost in the forest any way the chopper pulls in front of me landing quicker than I could ever think possible. I spin looking for an escape there is none. I am surrounded by all of them "please." I say my voice raspy "I just- but my words are cut short into a pained scream as I feel the blade slice right through my back into my heart. The last thing I hear, "The triangle is coming for you"._

I sit up gasping for air clutching at my chest making sure there is no blade Clue, Sasha and Beth all sit on my bed looking at me with wide eyes. "It was just a dream" Beth says stroking my hair soothingly. I still gasp for air wiping away some sweat from my forehead. "It was just a dream" I nod trying to convince myself. Sasha sighs as if she were the one who'd just woken from a bad dream. I get up slowly and march for the bathroom wanting to wash away the memory I jump in the shower. None of them say anything about it, the dream, not at breakfast or even at lunch Rosie doesn't ask nor does Noni but I know they can pick up something is off.

I can almost feel the worry pulsing off of my friends just like it had when Sasha had been attacked and had terrible dreams. I sit in MAC bored to death staring at the clock _tick, tock, tick, tock_ I am about to look away and out of nowhere a thought pops into my head. _When will they be here when will they come the seconds are ticking_ I force my eyes away looking outside instead but it's as if a voice is speaking in my head _tick, tock, tick, tock they will be here and they'll take you away._

I shudder as if someone were saying it to me aloud though of course it is only the figment of my imagination. I've been pretending I'm alright for so long now voices in my head have to be the ones to remind me I'm not. I sigh looking down at the notepad on my desk zero notes written across it I wonder how Beth's been handling the attack. She seems ok has also had few dreams but nothing huge I wonder if she hears voices in her head telling her it'll be any minute. When the bell rings I half jump, half run out of the chair. I quickly walk out knowing I should get started with homework especially with the new rules but still I end up sitting on the same bench I sat weeks ago on with Zach. I sigh rubbing my temples in an attempt to force the voice out of my head "Hey" someone says making me jump. I turn and look at Alex in shock. "Hey" I say kind of glad to have his company "I'm glad I found you I bought you something" he says offering me a box of chocolates. I frown and give him a questioning look as I take it and say "Thanks".

Alex shrugs "Figured you deserved it after…" he trails off but his eyes are lingering on my broken arm so I can guess what he is talking about. I frown remembering weeks ago that Zach had already known about the attack "When did you hear?" I ask Alex shrugs "Yesterday." I frown how had Zach known so much sooner "Did everyone only find out yesterday?" I ask wondering if it is just the lack of gossip in an all-boys school. Alex frowns too now taking a seat "Yeah" he says I sigh figuring the headache won't be worth it "How's the arm?" he asks I smile a little. "It's been better but I'm managing with it" I add. Alex nods and we sit there talking for forever about teachers and students and our family's even pets, it seems he is trying his very best not to talk about the attack and I am a little grateful for it. I look down at my watch amazed it is already almost five "I have to go I still have homework and we have new rules set in place" I say jumping up quickly.

"Okay" Alex nods still sitting on the bench as I turn and start toward the building. In so many ways I prefer hanging out with Alex than Zach he is simple nothing hidden away and nothing mysterious. But then there's the fact that the more mysterious and secretive a boy the more girls need to find out the little hidden facts and that totally applies with Zach. I wouldn't say I have to know I am just confident I should know. I walk into the dining hall guessing going up stairs would be a waste of time so I whip out my books and fly through my homework quicker than I have ever done before. Finally the lock down comes and I rush up to the common room eager to run away from the monotone voice saying "Everyone report to the common rooms" over and over again. The shelves and showcases around me spin and disappear into the floor replaced with useless meaningless ones.

The paintings slide back into the walls as if they hadn't been there before the windows close, doors bolt everything and I mean everything is prepared to keep not only enemies out but also us in. starting to feel a little panicked like escape would be impossible if it were needed I burst into the common rooms. The allocated teacher glances at me checks off my name on her list but says nothing. I walk quickly to where Sasha stands alone in the corner her nose berried into a book "This is lock down?" I ask straight away. The books in the common room disappear as I talk as if all the secrets in the school are been hidden within the walls. Sasha nods "Yup everything is being protected including us" she smiles closing the book with her finger still inside holding her place.

"This is insane" I say but Sasha shrugs as though it's nothing much. "Yeah but so is anyone who tries to break into this place" she says I nod. "Yeah or try and leave" I mutter but Sasha still laughs and says "I've always thought so". When all the names are checked off, and the annoying voice that can be heard throughout the school (except in the common rooms) finally stops and the entire school seems deathly silent for a minute. "Alright" the assigned teacher says, she opens the door as if about to release caged animals "You may go down for dinner" she says stepping back to let us start leading out.

For the entire time I have been in the academy I have never experienced such a silent dinner. There are a few whispers here and there of course but after Teresa does her usual announcements it's as if the girls lose the ability to speak. And for some reason the utter silence seems to awaken the voice in my head. T _hey will be here, they will_ I try and push it out ignoring how it seems to remind me of the slithering of a snack. _You can't ignore it they will come for you_ it says and I almost jump at the thought someone can hear my thoughts but I shake my head it can't hear your thoughts it's in your thoughts I remind myself sharply eating a potato in silence. _Tick, tock, tick, tock…. Tick…..tock….tick…..tock….tick….tock._ I drop my fork onto the table and run up stairs as if I can escape the voice if I just keep going. But that's the thing…. Where do you go in a shutdown school?

I rock back and forth on the bathroom floor its morning and the sounds of the school opening up again terrifies me as the voice hasn't stopped since the evening before. _Run you may try…. Hide you could do….. But they will always find you_ I shiver, though the air is thick with steam from my shower. I'm dressed and all perfectly ready to go but I can't move, my body feels numb and I am sure I will never be able to see the sunlight again. _Remember what they can do?_ I sigh closing my eyes trying to force the voice away. _Nobody can help you because they aren't going anywhere_ breath I remind myself pushing my lungs in and out as I don't take in enough air.

A loud bang makes me jump _their here…. I told you they'd come and now they're here._ I bite down on my lip staring at the door dread filling me from head to toe but Beth shouts "Sarah Hill you better open this door or I will open it without the key!" I frown, Beth's voice not registering in my brain but I jump up and quickly unlock the door. "What is the matter with…?" Beth trails off looking at me her eyes wide "Are you feeling okay you don't look so well." I think for a minute if I tell her I'm not feeling well I'll be left here alone with the voice in my head but if I deny it and go with her I might be able to ignore it around people. I shrug "Feel fine" I say she narrows her eyes in disbelief but doesn't protest as we start down to the dining hall.

I spend the morning pushing the voice in my head away as best I can but when I stand outside in the sunlight in fielding class, my eyes flicker around as if I suspect one of them to just appear out of the forest. We are doing another one of those under water tests this one is a fight with a mechanical person that we have to escape. I am the third person to go and I step forward slowly having not paid any attention to the others. "Ready?" Mr Stevens asks I nod though I am not at all ready _No one can prepare you for this_ the voice says and I clear my throat trying my best to block it out. "Go!" Mr Stevens says and I jump into the water quickly the mechanical person comes swimming toward me at an alarming pace. I turn and swim away as fast as possible _watch out their coming, their coming, their coming,_ the voice says to me but I keep going.

 _Why bother run their going to get you any way_ it says I shake my head turning at the wall and kicking off so I swim right under the person. It works for a while but I have to get air and as I tack a breath I feel myself being dragged under as the person grabs my ankle. _Here it comes_ the voice says and I scream bubbles flying in front of my face the person grabs me and I know I am supposed to fight it off but I feel like I am chocking although it is nowhere near my neck. _Why do you keep trying_ the voice asks as I struggle _your just awaiting one thing….. Your death t_ he last word almost seems to echo in my head. I thrash as much as possible and then it starts _tick…tock…tick….tock….tick….tock….tick….tock…tick…tock…tick….tock They will get you!_ And then blackness takes me.

I roll over slowly, the bed is comfortable but I know it isn't mine before I have even fully woken up. I open my eyes and glance around in surprise for a while everything seems to spin but I can make out the green walls, people sitting around the bed, a clock which sends a shiver through me as I hear _tick….tock….tick…tock._ I sit up slowly things settling into their rightful places Teresa, Beth, Clue, Sasha, Rosie, Zach and Alex are all there.

"How're you feeling?" a nurse asks I have to really focus to be able to tell it is the same one who helped me when I ended up here with injuries after fighting in combat class. How I would take that reason over the one I have now "What happened" I ask hopeful it hadn't really happened. "Well honey you passed out under water" the nurse says. "Been under a lot of stress I know and your body sure as heck took a blow" she says with a little shake of the head. "You have water on your lungs and you almost drown but Mr Stevens managed to save you" she says.

"This is for your breathing it'll help clear up the water and tack the pain away" she says pointing at pills by my side and as if to prove it's really there my lungs throb when I tack my next breath. She turns and leaves and I look at all the people in my room. "I'm glad to see you awake" Teresa smiles a little at me "I wanted to be here when you woke up" she says.

"Brought some things for you too" she adds gesturing to the side table crowded in things not all of them from her obviously "But I have to go now promise I'll be back" she says to me giving everyone else one last smile before leaving. "How're you feeling?" Clue asks coming closer to the bed I shrug "I'm okay" I say with a little sigh. "The nurse thinks you need to see the therapist" Beth says quietly I shake my head. "I'm fine" I say knowing if I told anyone even a therapist that I had voices in my head they would think I were insane and even I'd lock myself in a loony bin. As if the voice awakens to my own thought it whispers in my head _this is only the second time they'll let you live but they will come for you….soon._

I close my eyes and slam my head back on my pillow. "How'd they let you in?" I ask looking at Alex and Zach now, Zach shrugs "I heard what happened and when I came the nurse who was with you last time just let me in" he says. "Zach had to tell her it was okay for me to come too" Alex adds. I smile with a little nod "You got a few things" Rosie says smiling at the side table "You should take a look" she adds. She passes me a little bear soft and white with a red bow I glance up curious as to who bought it and Sasha gives me a little smile "Thanks." I say smiling back quickly.

There is helium balloons saying get well soon from Alex since none of the girls would have been able to go get them. Beth brought a ton of movies for me back from the room since I will be in here for a few days and a little DVD player. Clue brought her huge stack of teen magazines for me and Sasha got chocolate as well as the bear. Rosie got me new pyjamas and socks she told me whenever she or Rachel were in the hospital her parents got them pyjamas so she asked them to buy another pare when they came to get Rachel. Zach got my favourite flowers, daisies, which he put in a beautiful vase. I smile at my friends feeling like it is Christmas or something "Thanks guys" I say.

"What time is it?" I ask looking around at the clock or to tell me Zach answers immediately "Saturday twelve o'clock" he says. I raise my eyebrows "I've been sleeping that long?" I ask since we only had that exercise on Friday. Zach shrugs "The nurse said your body needed the time to recover since you did like almost drown" Clue says soothingly. I nod slowly "Your probably starving" Rosie says "Yeah we'll go get some food" Beth says and her along with Clue and Noni and Rosie disappear quickly to get the food for all of us. Sasha sighs "Do you wanna take a shower?" she asks probably knowing from experience that just having a shower always makes me feel better in hospital. I nod and she helps me up and into the bathroom I feel shooting pain through my body and my lungs ache but I stand in the shower and scrub myself clean. I slip on the pyjamas Rosie got for me and slip back into bed by then Clue, Beth, Rosie and Noni appear with a whole lot of food giving everyone a certain thing like they chose it specifically.

I eat my sandwich slowly and silently the only two who don't bother eating are Zach and Rosie so they take a step back and stand a little way from my bed. I look at them thoughtfully I don't want to think it in fact I'd like to ignore the fact that they would make the perfect couple. I knew I had feelings for Zach but at that moment seeing him talking to Rosie standing not so close to anyone else I realize I want to shout at them to stop it. I shake my head and continue eating quietly Rosie drifts over to me after a while pouring me a glass of water and sitting on the chair to my left close to the door. I look at her a while she's wearing a simple little sundress with a floral pattern it ends on her lower thighs and I wouldn't say its anything sexy but it hugs her figure and suites her skin tone so well she looks like it were made especially for her. I sip the water and when she meets my eyes with a gorgeous smile I sigh and say "You know Rosie you are so beautiful" she laughs at me shaking her head so her lovely golden locks quiver around her face. It would take so long for me to get my curls that perfect but I could bet she just woke up looking perfect.

"Thank you" she says smiling a little I shake my head and look away as if her beauty makes me so jealous I can't stand it. I look at all my friends for a while, every one of them beautiful for different reasons. Beth's thick dark viscous curls frame her freckled face perfectly making her bright green eyes pop with colour she has such a unique kind of beauty I doubt everyone sees it straight away but it is most defiantly there. Clue's long Blonde hair a few shades lighter than my own almost looks white against her tanned skin, her eyes a lovely blue makes every guy want her. Sasha may seem so nerdy but I know I would die to be as small as Sasha she's skinny with a light skin tone she got from her Indian parents her dark hair isn't as long as everyone else's but it is cut perfectly. Noni may be the least attractive but she has such a lovely smile everyone else in the world could disappear when you looked at it. I smile a little and then of course theirs Rosie one word could simply be used to describe her _perfect_ she is the girl every other girl wants to be and every guy wants to be with.

I want to laugh they are all so beautiful it makes me feel like I were nothing but a weed amongst the roses. I lay like that just looking at my friends a little smile playing on my lips as Zach comes to sit on my other side he laces his fingers between mine sending a little shiver through me. He lifts his eyes and looks into mine with a small smile so faint I can hardly see it. I close my eyes and drift to sleep with Zach's hand in my own and all my beautiful friends around me. My insides feel warm and before I slip into sleep I think _this is my true family this is why I belong here_.

When I wake up again on Sunday morning the crowd around me is a little less Beth, Clue and Zach sit around me but that's all. "Rosie and Noni have been taken to see Rachel at the transfer hospital" Beth says as if reading my thoughts. "And Sasha's helping Alex with some report the boys got" I nod a little with a smile. "We got some breakfast for you" Clue says lifting a little plate with a waffle on it still warm. I smile and reach out for it feeling starved. "The nurse said you could leave tomorrow" Beth says I nod with a little smile glad I won't be in here for much longer. "Principle Bearn said she contacted your mum" Beth continues slowly. "Yeah she said she told your mom you were okay but your mother just demands that when you get out, you phone her" Clue adds I nod.

My friends stay with me the whole day, we play board games have lunch and watch movies. Sasha and Alex pop in a little later flirting so much Beth kicks them out again rolling her eyes like she can't stand lovey dovey stuff. We read the ridiculous magazines and watch more movies play more board games, Rosie and Noni come in a little later to say hello before the lock down and then the girls all leave. Zach stays a little while longer but I warn him the hospital will go into lock down so he kisses my cheek says goodbye and disappears quickly.

Silence seems to eat away at my brain and the voice comes creeping back _that's right say all your goodbyes_ it whispers and I just lay there and listen. _Because their coming, and your little friends will cry but the triangle won't care_. It says I try to push the image of my heart broken friends out of my mind and force sleep upon myself. Monday afternoon after classes Beth, Sasha and Clue come to take me back to the dorm. Beth helps me stand and stays by my side as if prepared to catch me if I fall but Clue and Sasha carry my things. Tuesday I get up with a rush refusing to miss another day of school, my lungs still ache now and again but being alone in the dorm room yesterday allowed the voice to drive me crazy for hours. I go through the day of school in pain but by dinner all I want is to go to sleep and forget about the events of the past few days.

The days tick by in a blur of pain, the insane voice I have in my head and visits to the therapist that don't help at all. But I sit in attitude class staring outside in a daze as the teacher babbles on about how we will be expected to behave in all different ways and that is why we must know how to act like young ladies. I blink seeing a huge chopper aim for the window at an alarming speed. I turn away to see if anyone else sees it but no one reacts and when I turn back its gone _you can't escape them but you better prey they don't find your hiding place_ I frown I wasn't hiding from them.

Should I be? I think for a minute _what would the point be? Either way they're going to get you if you hide it will just make the deed longer._ Someone moves in their seat making a loud squealing kind of sound that makes me turn in surprise to look where it came from. But I glance up at the clock wondering when I can leave the hot class room _It'll happen soon…. When you least, expect it, you're just awaiting your death…. Tick….Tock….Tick…Tock….Tick…..Tock…Tick…..Tock….Tick…Tock._ The bell rings making me jump so high I almost fall out of my seat for some reason it is like the bell signified my death. I jump up and run out so fast nobody can stop me I turn toward the therapist office remembering I have an appointment.

I knock hearing her answer quickly "Yes" I walk in slowly. "Oh Sarah great come in take a seat" she says I nod sitting down without a word. "How've you found the week?" she asks. I want to laugh at her thinking of what I would say if I were to answer honestly _oh yeah well you know all the same just awaiting my death nothing new_ but of course I can't say that. "It's been okay" I say she smiles with a little nod her plump face round and fat. "Right why don't you tell me how you've found the past week?" she pulls out her notepad prepared to write. I sigh thinking these sessions are useless if I'm not going to tell the truth any way. "It's okay, busy" I add with a shrug she nods writing it down "Well talk to me tell me what's happened" she says, I could just sit here and give her one word answers but I figure passing the time is easier if I talk. So I do I tell her any random story that pops in my head my eyes flashing to the clock waiting to be set free. Finally I manage to leave her office and head up stair to do homework in silence.

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **Wait no longer**

It is weeks later I stand outside in the hot sun getting onto the bus with the rest of my fielding class except today Mr Stevens couldn't be here for whatever reason so the PE couch takes us. "Right I wanna get there today get in!" the couch shouts moving us along into the bus I sit beside Rosie further at the back. "I thought there weren't supposed to be any outings" she says. I shrug "I guess not all outings were ban" I say. The bus speeds off and we drive forever in silence.

Finally when we pull to a stop and someone says "It's a museum" Rosie and I exchange a glance before we climb off the bus slowly. "Okay your task today is stealing items off these people" the couch says "The more the better" he adds. "Are they spies?" one of the girls asks the couch shakes his head with a little snort. "Are you insane the security is crazy in these places" one of the other girls snaps "Best no get caught then" the couch snaps back. We stand silent for a while looking at each other in surprise and suspicion Mr Stevens would surely not approve of this. However the couch pays for us entering us as a school tour. We walk through the sliding doors and I pause surprised at how crowded it is for a week day.

Rosie and I stick together going through the museum slowly. I am not sure we should really do this but out the corner of my eye I see a girl manage to tack lip gloss from a woman's purse. Rosie bumps my shoulder silently and I follow her gaze to the man who has a little picture sticking out of his back pocket. I nod agreeing it would be an easy thing to take "You snatch I'll distract" she whispers. I nod as she pretends to look at the same thing he is.

Her very presence is enough of a distraction because the young man of about twenty five can't peels his eyes away from Rosie but of course she starts talking to him casually as I creep closer. "Pretty cool isn't it?" she asks gesturing to a gun used in the first world war the man nods as if amazed by her presence "You know about guns?" she asks he shrugs a little Rosie smiles talking about the gun clearly impressing him with her knowledge about equipment. I slip past and pluck the picture away easily folding it and tucking it into my blazer pocket. Rosie fake sneezes and I turn to see her roll her eyes a little and I know I have to go and save her from the situation.

"Oh goodness Penny come on we have to stick with the group" I say snatching her arm dragging her away and acting as though I don't even notice the man. "You get it?" she whispers I nod silently and we just pretend to look at the next thing. I look over at a woman whose bag is open and on her shoulder, would be easy to take something out of it. "Go" Rosie whispers we walk slowly toward the woman discussing the suffering in world war one. I slip behind the woman pretending to be interested in the board scribbled with writing opposite the one she pears at. Rosie reads by her side and I hear the woman say "Which school do you attend darling" taking it as my cue I turn and easily slip a perfume bottle out. "Oh it's called Matthews Academy" Rosie smiles back at her sweetly and I appear by her side slipping the perfume into her hand behind our backs. "Aren't you two just lovely young ladies" the woman smiles "Oh thank you" I chime as we keep walking past her.

By the end of the museum where we all meet Rosie and I have managed to steal, a gold watch, one earing, a fancy pen and a pair of sun glasses on top of the other two things. "Right, now go return the things" the couch says clever activity, have us steal things testing our sneaking skills and return them testing our memories of the owners. We start back into the museum silently as if we'd been there the whole time the first person we see is the woman whose sunglasses we stole. "I've got this" I mutter to Rosie she nods and watches me turn off toward the woman. I check no one is looking when I drop the glasses right behind the woman she turns around quickly as I bend to pick them up "Are these yours?" I ask "Oh yes thank you" she says tacking them. I nod and keep walking back to Rosie "Nice" she mutters "Let me try" she says taking another woman's earing a hard thing to return that one. I watch from the corner of my eye as she stands beside the woman looking at the item before her thoughtfully.

"Oh my goodness, are these real diamond" Rosie asks holding the earing up next to the woman, smart tacking her by surprise. "Oops" Rosie says pulling the earing away again "It fell out" she says the woman smiles a little embarrassed "Oh its ok" she says taking it and looping it back. "Yes they are real diamond" she says "Pretty" Rosie nods moving on through the museum slowly. The fancy pen is a little harder to return to its owner since her bag had somehow worked itself closed but I start talking to her telling her I love her shoes as Rosie works the zip open and slips the pen in. we return the watch by clipping it on while the other bumps in to the man we return the picture and the perfume just as easily as we'd taken them.

"Come on" Rosie whispers I glance around "Looks like we're the first ones done" I say back. Rosie nods "Let's go outside before anyone gets suspicious" she suggests so we wonder out quickly and stand a little way away from the museum at the bus. "That was pretty cool" Rosie says. I nod with a devious smile "You're really good" I say Rosie shrugs "We make a good team" she smiles "Yeah I guess we- but I am cut off by the squealing of breaks coming closer. Rosie and I turn and look quickly as a black van speeds toward us so fast it's no wonder it spins in a circle when the driver hits the breaks. "Sarah" Rosie says slowly but I am already grabbing her hand and turning for the museum, I stop dead in my tracks as the man we stole the picture from comes out looking at us dead on. "Come on the bus" Rosie snaps pulling me to the bus quickly we break out into a run and Rosie doesn't stop she just prepares herself putting her arms up and throwing herself at the window.

I scream at the shattering sound but she doesn't wait she just climbs in quickly and turns around ready to pull me in. "Rosie!" I scream as someone grabs my left ankle when I start climbing in she reaches out but I know it isn't worth it "Start the bus!" I screech she frowns but immediately starts hot wiring the van. I grab onto the handle above the seat and twist my body around to kick the man in the nose with my free foot he lets go clutching the blood gushing potato on his face. I pull myself into the van ignoring the sharp pain that runs up my recently recovered broken arm. The bus roars to life and Rosie slams down on the gas making my stomach do summersaults as we literally fly off.

The people get into their own van and coming zooming right behind us "Right go right!" I shout. Rosie spins off almost missing the turn not using her indicator and achieving a honk from three other cars. She drives fast down the street and takes a left we don't know where we're off to but all we want is to lose them. I plug my seatbelt in and hold onto the seat edges as we whirl around more corners. "Sarah!" Rosie screams I whip my eyes to the front leaving the tail unseen for a while only to see another black van parked vertically across the road blocking our way.

"Turn!" I yell though there is no road around us she still turns right off the road and starts driving through felt. She screeches moving the van onto another road that heads away from the city. I turn to look behind us the vans stop where the felt start and I sigh "I think we lost them" I say slumping back onto the seat. Rosie laughs though it is not humours or even victorious just nervous and afraid. "Shit!" Rosie says as two motor bikes appear seemingly out of nowhere and drive on either side of the van. "Ram them" I yell looking at the one on my side "That could kill them Sarah" Rosie says back.

"Rosie what the hell, _are_ you thinking just ram them!" I yell. She looks at me and for the first time ever I see a flaw in Rosie's perfect spy image. She can't kill them and I know she won't no matter what I say. I launch over the seats and grab the wheel from her she squeals as I swerve smashing into the bike on the right. The rider flies off and his bike goes hurling after him. I swerve left but the rider isn't there. We whip our heads forward as if anticipating his next move. All I hear are our screams as the van crashes right into him making our van roll and we spin so we land on our head.

I hear Rosie's scream the whole way round, feel a sharp pain up my spine hear a crunch as the glass breaks feel the van sway a few times before it stands still. "Oh god" Rosie says. I turn to look at her my feet wresting against the headrest my back is bent and twisted in an uncomfortable position and glass lies under me probably the reason I have a trickle of blood sliding down my temple. Rosie's blond hair is stuck to her face with sweat and blood she is barely awake and tears roll down her cheeks in a silent cry. I try and move toward her, try and tell her I am sorry, try and help her but I can't move like my body is to exhausted for me to budge an inch. I groan still trying my best to move but how could I expect to get to Rosie if I can hardly keep my eyes open. I feel my body slump back and my head roll on the glass though I am still fighting on the inside like I am a prisoner in my own body. _I told you they'd be here should have listen to me when you still could ….Tick….Tock…Tick….Tock…._ blackness _._

"Oh for goodness sakes just throw her out!" a woman's voice yells shaking me from my terrible unconscious state. I fight to open my eyes trying hard to gather my bearings, flashes of the crash drift into my head along with the feeling of being dragged away. I sit up much too quickly. "Get on with it!" the woman yells I search for her though how could she be that far away if we're all in a huge chopper flying miles above the ocean. I finally get my eyes to focus and I can make out her dark figure standing at the open side door of the chopper a man holds Rosie's limp body by the arms.

She looks as light as a feather as if he doesn't strain to hold her up so she looks like she is standing. He looks at Rosie's face and I know what he is thinking _she is so beautiful_ I feel this sudden urge to jump up and throw her out myself. She deserves that instead of the abuse she'd get if she stayed with them "DO it!" the woman yells so loudly the man jumps in surprise. He opens his hands and let's Rosie, still unconscious, slip out. I watch as she falls as if, a perfect angel was flying to Earth her hair flies up behind her and then she is out of sight. It is like everything slows down in that second and I can almost see every detail on my friends beautiful peaceful sleeping face that will never again wake.

I hear a tortured scream escape my lips sounding like a wounded animal being beaten to death. The woman turns to look at me so I can see her pretty face, she has black hair cut short, edgy and dangerous her blue eyes sharp and piercing rest on me sending a shiver of cold down my back. "Shut up girl!' she snaps I cringe away from her. "What do you want from me!" I snap not surprised at how shaky my voice is. "Oh poor, poor little Sarah" she says her voice slipping into a fake sweetness. She comes closer smirking as I pull away pressing myself against the wall. She swings her hand around connecting it with my jaw bone the cracking sound is linked with sharp pain but I don't cry out.

"Shut her up!" the woman orders and someone rushes up to shove duct tape over my mouth. I look up and meet her eyes but she disappears quickly as a tear slips down my cheek. Something comes over me a rage of anger, a need to survive? But I just start screaming into the duct tape throwing my body around ignoring the pain almost in every inch of my bones. After five minutes of me throwing a tantrum someone else rushes up with a large injection. I crawl away in a panic not wanting the needle in me but I get trapped into a corner and he plunges it into my neck roughly. I try to continue with my screaming and throwing around but I start slipping and feel exhaustion pull me toward it.

When I come around again I am tied to a chair my hands bound to each other at the back and my ankles tied to the legs of the chair. "Well it's about time your awake" the woman says to me she circles me as if tacking in every little detail. "You look a lot like your father" she says stopping in front of me again…. "Lucky" she sighs turning away again. "Your mother wouldn't have passed down any good features" she laughs. "How do know my father?" I snarl at her starting to get angry she laughs again. "You don't want to know" she says I frown "Tell me?" I say quickly the young woman sighs as if thoughtfully pondering her response "I was his last mission" she says. The cogs in my brain turn and things click into places like puzzle pieces "You killed my father" I say my voice sounding pathetic and broken. She sighs "Such a pity he would have made a great recruit" she says "I too would rather be dead than be one of you" I say sharply.

She laughs "Oh look how rude I am should introduce myself" she smiles a little making a sickening feeling creep up into my throat. "I'm your darling little boyfriend's older sister" she says. I frown what the hell is she talking about? I don't have a boyfriend do I? "He should be in school but I pulled him out especially for this" she says "Bring him in" she snaps at no one. But sure enough a moment later someone comes stumbling into the stony room followed by….. Zach! He lifts his eyes and looks at me sorrowfully my mouth falls open in both surprise and utter disgust. "Oh come now you must have so much to say" she says unbinding my legs and throwing me to him, my hands still tied together behind my back. Zach catches me quickly before I fall unable to stop myself from being thrown so hard. "I can't believe you" I say pulling away from him quickly "She's dead you know!" I shout at him remembering Rosie's fall. "She's dead" I sob as if it is only hitting me now "Who?" Zach asks gently and soothingly.

"And it's your fault!" I yell loudly "Your fault!" I say but I crumple to the floor sobbing because I'm wrong. It wasn't his fault it was all mine I'm the one who fell for it all, fell for him. Two men rush up and throw me back onto the seat carelessly "Well best stop with the chitter chatter" Zach's sister says. "You're here for one little favour" she says I raise my eyebrows. "I need you to open a volt" she says I frown and narrow my eyes "A volt" I say. "Yes you see your father left a volt when he died" she says "And I want to know what is in there I just suspect you know the way in" I shake my head. "No, no" I say "I don't know the way in" I say firmly.

"Don't lie to me!" she snaps slapping me again. I let my head hang for a bit so when I whip round I can throw myself at her hurling my foot into her stomach. She moans pulling back I throw my bound hands around her head and pull her forward jabbing my knee into her chest I scream as she fights back grabbing my hair. She punches me in my solar plexus but even if I wanted to pull away I couldn't because my hands were stuck. Two men come closer to take me away but Zach attacks them bringing one's head down on his own knee and the other he easily hurls over one shoulder.

I slam my forehead into the older woman's nose and watch as she falls to the floor in pain. "Come on!" Zach snaps grabbing my bounded hands and pulling me away he yanks a metal pip off the stony wall. And with it he smacks the lock on the door until it falls to the floor with a clatter and we are out of the room n seconds. I glare at his hand on mine wanting to burn it off but I need him to get out of here. I look around, we're underground in a moist rocky tunnel that branches off into plenty other confusing tunnels that are poorly lit. Zach tugs me around tacking lefts and rights I feel so disorientated that I can't memorise the different turns. I hear voices chaotic shouting voices coming from behind us Zach grabs me into a tiny corner hidden from the rest of the tunnels. "Let go of me" I hiss snatching my arms away from him quickly "Sarah I- but he stays quiet as rushed footsteps stomp down our very tunnel. I look at him opening my mouth to snap back in anger but he clamps his hand over it quickly before I can say anything. I count to ten when I hear the footsteps die just to make sure they aren't going to come back.

Zach slides his hand away slowly letting it linger on the bruise I know is already developed on my jaw. "Who was it?" he whispers "Who died" he asks. I wouldn't have answered but as I raise my eyes to look into his my heart sinks even lower he's sad probably torn between his sister and his friends. "Rosie" I say shaking my head and looking away to hide tears. "Oh Sarah" he says his voice doing the apologizing for him "I am so sorry" he says and in one second he scoops me into his arms planting his lip on mine gently. Making everything seem perfect and peaceful…. _But it's not_ the voice whispers to me _tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick…. TOCK_


End file.
